


Broken

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Broken Wings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha!Tony, Alpha!Tony with Beta!Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Character, Asexual Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky has a Bun, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Improper Use of a Bathtub, Improper Use of a Shower, Learning to trust, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Buckys Past, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Natasha/Tony Smut, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega/Omega Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Bed Sharing, Polyamory, Protective Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson is a Gift, TW: Past Sexual Assault, Talk of Suppresants, Team Dynamics, The Avengers Love Each Other, Trust Issues, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Working on Buckys arm, fluffy feels, pepper is a good bro, polyvengers, shy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: It took months of therapy for Bucky to break his Winter Soldier conditioning, and Steve was there for him, encouraging him to talk about his past, his fears, his time as the Soldier. And Bucky talked about everything-- except why the barest mention of an Alpha makes him panic.When Steve brings Bucky home, Alpha!Tony is ready to welcome Bucky with open arms and wings, but Bucky can't look at him, can't be in the same room without his wings flaring out to keep the Alpha away, a broken Omega panicking in the presence of a strong Alpha.But Tony is a good Alpha, and the team pulls together to help Bucky, showing him what it means to be loved, to be healthy and whole, and one day when Tony holds his hand out, Bucky trusts him enough to take it.And Bucky realizes that with a family behind him, with the safety hes found in the Omegas, the companionship from the Betas, and the unconditional love from the Alpha--HIS alpha, he isn’t broken at all.But with a team like the Avengers, tragedy is never far off, and this one rocks the family to their core.How can they fix the broken pieces of their lives when their Alpha is gone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Wings!ABO!fic that starts out angsty but gets better.  
> Doesn't follow any MCU timeline at all.  
> This is a story about healing and love, about relationships that include people of all different sexualities and secondary biologies (ABO dynamics), and about how family is less about blood and all about the people who love and support you. 
> 
> Tissues though, because it's rough at times before the Happily Ever After!
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warnings for mentions of panic attacks, past abuse, emotional breakdowns

It had been an accident, finding Bucky. 

 

Sure, Steve had been searching for Bucky for  _ years _ , every chance he had, because he knew in his  _ soul _ that Bucky hadn't died after that fall from the train. Not Bucky. Not his best friend. And then to realize that the  _ Winter Soldier _ , the assassin that the Avengers had been hunting for months--  _ god _ , that moment on the freeway when the Soldiers mask had flown off and Steve had found himself staring into Bucky's eyes--

 

Steve thought he could have screamed, right then, staring at his oldest friend, who was staring right back with not a single ounce of recognition in his gaze. Steve could have  _ screamed _ . 

 

But instead he chased him, and when he lost him there, Steve looked for him everywhere else, country to country, city to city until he finally pinned him down in Hungary-- a botched assassination attempt of the Prime Minister that drew the attention of half the world’s leaders and of course, the attention of the Avengers. 

 

The team had blown into Hungary with a vengeance, ruthlessly tracking down every person involved in the plot, ripping through the terrorist cell responsible, and spending every spare second to look for the Winter Soldier. Every piece of their intel pointed to the Winter Soldier having left the area, fleeing back to wherever he called base, but Steve-- Steve had just  _ felt  _ that Bucky hadn't gone anywhere. 

 

So instead of leaving with the rest of the team, Steve had done one last check on the last known hiding place of the Soldier, a shitty motel with leaking roofs and moldy carpet--

 

\--and walked in on Bucky having a complete breakdown in the corner next to a messy bed. 

 

Something had broken through-- something had triggered Bucky and his Winter Soldier conditioning had slipped, and left Bucky a confused, terrified mess, alone in a city he didn't remember traveling to, facing down a man who he thought had died decades ago. 

 

Bucky hadn't even been able to stand up, to far into a panic attack to do much more than crouch there shaking, unable to decide if he wanted to hide or to fight. His left arm--that fucking metal  _ monstrosity  _ that had replaced his left arm-- was held out defensively, but his black wings were wrapped around his protectively, the stomach turning scent of a  _ panicking _ Omega nearly choking Steve. 

 

And then the Soldier had looked up, and the arm had dropped, the wings relaxed and he had blurted “Stevie?” and Steve had nearly collapsed with relief, tossing his shield in the corner and wrapping both his arms and wings around Bucky. 

 

It might have been an accident, but in the end, Steve had  _ found  _ him.

 

And it had been weeks now, pushing nine weeks since then, and Bucky still wasn't… he still wasn't Bucky. 

 

Steve had called home, asked Tony to make arrangements, and they were put up in a world class rehab center in Germany, one that specialized is PTSD and POW survivors, trying to give Bucky every chance they could to get better. 

 

Some mornings the doctors made progress, the therapists somehow said the right thing and Bucky would look up, his eyes wide, and he’d call for Steve in a worried tone of voice, his wings shaking uncertainly,  _ hope _ threading his words, the barest hint of that Brooklyn accent coming through.

 

Other mornings he would sit on the couch with his head hanging, long hair covering his face, left hand gripping the cushions so tight they were shredding beneath his fingers, wings high and flared so no one would come close, nothing but  _ aggression, anger, defiance _ souring his scent, his voice the flat empty tony of the Soldier.

 

Every day was a battle, and uphill one at that, but Steve wasn't going to give up. 

 

He  _ wasn't _ . 

 

He hadn't been able to save Bucky back when he fell, he wasn't about to lose him this time.

 

**********************

**********************

Then one day, just one random day, a Wednesday maybe, nothing special about it at all, Steve woke up to find Bucky sitting at the edge of his bed, wings drooping, holding his left wrist in his right hand, watching the plates move as he clenched and unclenched his hand. 

 

“Hey.” Steve said cautiously, moving slowly so he didn't startle Bucky, but trying to sit up so he could at least be on guard if it was the Soldier sitting on his bed and not his friend. “Is everything alright?” 

 

“They really messed me up, didn't they, Stevie? Good thing I ain’t left handed, huh?” Bucky asked softly. “I mean, I bet this thing has it's benefits and all, but nobody wants lovin’ from a fella with cold hands.”

 

Steve ran a hand over his face. “Shit, Bucky. It's actually  _ you _ . Jesus, I'm so glad--”

 

“You see what they did to my feathers?” Bucky raised the heavy wings, his voice unsteady. “I always thought they were pretty just black, you know? Prettiest wings on the block, I had. But now look--” he raised them higher, and the tips of his primaries slid across the concrete floor with a faint screeching sound. “They put metal on them. Same shit they made my arm out of. Just a weapon now, aren't I? Covered in metal and only good for killing.”

 

“Buck--” Steve reached out for him, but Bucky shook his head, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

 

“Yeah, it's me, Stevie, but not really, huh? Seventy years and I haven't been much more than a weapon. That's not me.”

 

“Seventy years.” Steve repeated. “You--you know? You remember--?”

 

“I remember it all.” Tears started pouring from Bucky's eyes. “I remember it  _ all,  _ Stevie. You shoulda put me out of my misery in that fuckin’ hotel room.” 

 

*********************

*********************

“It's really quite remarkable.” The doctor said, flipping through the file in his hands. “How well he's doing. I've dealt with many survivors, obviously no one on his level, he is doing  _ remarkable.” _

 

“Remarkable. _ ”  _ Steve repeated, and jabbed a finger at the window, pointing down at the rudimentary gym facilities the hotel offered. “He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he has been running on the treadmill for five hours now, just staring blankly at the wall. And his scent--” Steve swallowed. “All I can scent from him is  _ fear _ . At his core, Bucky is  _ terrified _ . What do you mean  _ remarkable _ ?” 

 

“Well, if I may--” the doctor flipped a switch and the lights in the gym went dark, before strobing quickly, sounds like gun shots filling the air. 

 

“What are you doing?” Steve yelled, and smashed at the switch, nearly destroying it, pressing his face to the glass as the lights came back on. “What the fuck are you thinking? Something like that could force him into a--into a--”

 

His voice trailed off as he stared down at Bucky, who hadn't missed a step, hadn't skipped a beat, was just jogging steadily, his eyes trained on the wall in front of him.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Steve covered his mouth with his head. “Jesus, something like that would have triggered  _ me _ , why isn't it---”

 

“From talking with Sergeant Barnes, what little he has talked with us, we don't believe that he is suffering from PTSD from his life as an assassin. These things--” the doctor motioned to the gym. “The strobes, the gunfire, an average soldier suffering from PTSD would react badly. Now not all cases are the same, of course, but generally speaking, these are the usual triggers.”

 

“So why wasn't Bucky triggered?”

 

“Because it isn't the war, the killing that is filling Sergeant Barnes scent with fear.” The doctor, a Beta, shrugged. “It is something else entirely. Perhaps torture at the hands of his trainers, his handlers. Perhaps some other form of abuse.”

 

“Some other form of abuse.” Steve echoed and then shook his head. “No.  _ No _ he couldn't have--”

 

“Captain Rogers.” The doctor spread his hands, looking both apologetic and a little nauseous. “You know there is a reason most soldiers are Alphas and Betas. There are ways to…  _ destroy _ an Omega-- their hearts, their minds, their bodies--that simply can't happen with the other genders.”

 

“Damn it.” Steve paled, his golden wings dropping. “Please don't say--”

 

“You are an Omega, Captain Rogers.” The doctor lowered his voice. “You more than any one of us, would know what sort of things would ruin another Omegas scent.”

 

“Damn it.” Steve pressed his forehead to the glass and closed his eyes. “ _ Bucky.” _

 

In the gym below, Bucky kept running, his eyes unseeing, hearing things in his mind he wouldn't ever talk about. 

 

The doctor was right.

 

It wasn't the memories of the war that kept him up at night.

 

********************

********************

“So you gonna keep me in the crazy house forever?” Bucky dropped onto the couch next to Steve, holding his wings away from Steve carefully, laying his right hand on Steve’s knee. “Don't you have the rest of that team of yours to get back too?”

 

“Gonna take you home with me, Buck.” Steve put his hand over Bucky's. “Not leaving you out here by yourself.”

 

“I know you wouldn't.” Bucky cleared his throat. “Can't get rid of you that easily, can I?”

 

“Nah.” Steve tried to smile, but Bucky still frowned at him.

 

“Stevie? What's on your mind?”

 

“Bucky.” Steve took a deep breath, staring down at their linked fingers. “Bucky, would you tell me? If they hurt you? I mean besides--” he gestured to Bucky's arms and wings. “You'd tell me right?” 

 

“Nah, Stevie I sure wouldn't.” Bucky looked away, and the uncomfortable scent of  _ fear  _ filled the air again. “Sure wouldn't.”

 

“But if they hurt you---” Steve pressed. “I'm not trying to pry, Buck, I just…. I want to be able to there for you and help you and I don't know how.”

 

“Doesn't matter anymore.” Bucky stood and moved to the other bed, scooting back on it until he was touching the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest, his wings close around his body to hide himself. “Doesn't matter so drop it.  _ Please.” _

 

Steve just looked at him for a long minute, then nodded. “But if you need me?”

 

“I know you'll be there.” 

 

*********************

*********************

“Hey, we have a plane out of here tomorrow.” Steve closed the door to their bedroom, and Bucky looked up with a smile-- or the closest he came to a smile these days, just a bare shadow of his old grin. 

 

“Thank god. I was afraid you were gonna keep me locked up here forever.”

 

“I'm anxious to get home, Bucky, can't wait to get you back too. You're gonna love it at the Tower.”

 

“Sounds like a prison.”

 

“Nope.” Steve stretched out on his bed, and held a hand out for Bucky, beckoning him closer. “Not a prison. Just a bunch of deadly people with varying degrees of moodiness and an incredible amount of sarcasm all living in one building.”

 

“So an insane asylum?” Bucky glanced down at Steve's hand and then away, his body tensing uncomfortably. 

 

“That's closer to it, yeah.” Steve beckoned again. “Bucky come on. How many times did we share a bed before? And we haven't done this once this entire time so come on. It's not like it means anything, neither one of us are in heat so we can just lay here. Come on.”

 

“Yeah well, sharing a bed back when you weighed eighty pounds was one thing.” Bucky tried to joke but it fell flat. “Both of our big asses in a bed might break it.”

 

Steve just waited patiently, and Bucky finally blinked a few times, shaking his wings so the silver edges caught the light. “I might cut you. I can't--”

 

“Super soldier. Good luck hurting me.” Steve replied with an easy shrug, and tried not to smile so big when Bucky folded his wings carefully behind his back and stretched out on the bed, laying his head on Steve’s chest.

 

“Thank you.” Steve ran a hand through Bucky's hair, down his neck to his back and let it rest there. “I'm so glad you're back Bucky. It's been… empty without you. I never stopped looking for you.” 

 

“I know you didn't.” Bucky mumbled, tucking his left arm under his body, and wrapping his right around Steve's waist. “This feels good.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the familiar scent of  _ Bucky  _ wash over him, the ever present tinge of  _ fear  _ still worrying him, but he wasn't going to ask, not again. 

 

“Tell me about your team.” Bucky said, and his voice was drowsy already. “So I know what to expect.”

 

“I could talk about them all night and you still wouldn't know what to expect.” Steve chuckled. “But they are amazing. We are all a family, love each other, look out for each other. Tony is--”

 

“Tony.” Bucky interrupted. “You've mentioned him before. Tell me about Tony.”

 

“Tony is our Alpha. He's incredible. Without him we would be lost.” Steve couldn't help the adoration in his voice, his wings flexing lightly when he spoke of the Alpha. “He is my entire--”

 

“Keep him away from me.” Bucky snarled, and jumped off the bed, his wings snapping out, metal edges glinting dangerously. “ _ Keep the Alpha away from me _ .”

 

“Bucky--” Steve's eyes were wide, his hands held out peacefully. “Honey it's fine. Tony is--”

 

“Stop it!” Bucky yelled and backpedaled until he was against the door. “I can't. Steve I  _ can't,  _ don't let the Alpha near me, don't let him near me--”

 

Steve watched in horror as Bucky crumpled in front of him, sinking to the floor and hiding his face in his hands. 

 

_ Don't let the alpha near me, please don't let him near me Stevie please please please _ …

 

*****************

They had to sedate him, in the end, to get him under control and it still wasn't enough.

 

Bucky lay limply in the bed, wings dragging the floor, staring up at the ceiling, too much of the sedation in his system to move, not enough to make him sleep. 

 

“Buck?” Steve had been crying, and his voice was ragged. “Bucky,  _ please--”  _ he held Bucky's hand tightly. “ _ Please  _ tell me what happened to you. Please let me--”

 

“Don't matter Stevie.” Bucky's words were slurred, nearly unintelligible, his accent coming through thick now that his defenses were down. “Don't matter what happened, not anymore.”

 

“ _ Bucky _ .” 

 

“Don't matter Stevie.” Bucky said again. “I'm just a broken Omega, just a broken Omega, no Alpha would want me now anyway. Don't matter. Your Alpha won't want me. Nothing to worry about. He won't want me. Not now. I'm broken, Stevie. Just broken.” 

 

“ _ Jesus _ Buck.” Steve wiped more tears away as Bucky slipped towards unconsciousness. 

 

When he was finally out, finally asleep, Steve broke away just long enough to make a phone call.

 

******************

“Tony?”

 

“Steve.” The voice on the other end was warm, comforting, so much like  _ home  _ that Steve wanted to cry all over again. “Are you on the way? We miss you.  _ I  _ miss you. I can't wait to see you.”

 

“I miss you too.” Steve swallowed. “We are leaving in the morning. It's Bucky though. He had a breakdown when he heard about you. It was bad--we had to sedate him.” 

 

“About  _ me _ .” Tony repeated. “Why--?”

 

“Because you're an Alpha.”

 

“Oh.” Tony was silent for a long time, then-- “Bring him home. We can handle anything as long as you both are  _ home _ . Maybe once he sees that I'm not like the Alphas he knew, we can work on it. Whatever he needs, I'm gonna make sure he has it. Anything and everything alright? We’ll take care of him Steve. Just bring him home.”

 

“My Alpha.” Steve whispered. “So good to us.”

 

“I'd do anything for my family.” Tony said firmly. “That includes Bucky now.  _ Bring him home _ .”

 

“I will.”

 

*******************

Steve sat up the entire night, holding Bucky's hand and watching him sleep.

 

“Gonna take you home, Buck.” He whispered. “Our Alpha--he’ll do anything for us. He’ll fix this.” 

 

Bucky stirred and Steve pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

 

“I promise you, Buck. Once we get home, it will all be alright. You’re not broken.” he shook his head. “Not broken, Bucky, I promise. I _promise_.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Easy.” Steve murmured and wrapped an arm around Bucky, who hadn't stopped shaking since the plane had landed in New York. “I promise everything's going to be fine, alright? The team can't wait to meet you. They were all really excited when I called to say I was bringing you home.”

 

Bucky swallowed nervously and ducked his head,  _ fear,anxiety,nervous _ bleeding from him, his wings folded as tight to his body as he could get them. “I dunno, Steve.” He whispered. “It wasn't that long ago that I was trying to kill them, you know? And now you think they’re gonna just welcome me in?” 

 

Steve extended his wings, settling one over Bucky's hunched shoulders. “Trust me, Buck. If there’s one thing the team is good at, it's letting the past be the  _ past _ . You will be fine. Have I ever led you wrong?” 

 

Bucky shrugged beneath the heavy weight of Steve's feathers. “Stevie, I feel like  _ all _ of the bad ideas we ever had came from you.”

 

Steve laughed that off, and tightened his wings around his best friend. “Everyone's going to love you.” He promised. “We are all Omegas and Betas besides--.” he cleared his throat and Bucky nodded jerkily.

 

“Right.”

 

“And that's just one, alright? I don't even know if he's home, but if he is, I'm  _ right here  _ for you, okay? You don't have to worry about anything.”

 

Bucky had refused to talk about his melt down yesterday at all, refused to talk about why just  _ hearing  _ about an Alpha had triggered him. The sedation had only lasted a few hours and he had woken up calling out for Steve, his eyes wide with fear.

 

Steve couldn't do anything besides hold him and let him cry the panic out, and after that Bucky had gotten up, gotten dressed and suggested they leave even though Steve had told him over and over that they could wait.

 

Bucky might have insisted on leaving, but he wasn't  _ better _ . His right hand shook when he reached for something, his wings trembled like he wanted to hide behind them, but he  _ didn't _ , forcing them back behind his shoulders so they weren't in the way, and hiding his left hand behind his back. 

 

“It's gonna be fine, Bucky.” Steve said again. “The family is going to love you. I know yesterday was rough and if you decide you need more time---”

 

“Leave it alone.” Bucky grunted and straightened his shoulders bravely. “We doing this or what?” 

 

“Hey.” Steve pushed the button to keep the elevator doors closed, giving them another moment of privacy. “You alright?” he cupped Bucky's jaw. “I'm right here with ya, Buck. End of the line, remember?”

 

“I remember.” Buck said, his gaze steady, “It's fine, Steve.” Bucky lifted his chin away from Steve's fingers. “I'm fine, alright? Lets just go.” He stepped away, rearranging his wings so they lay carefully. “We gotta do this so let's just stop stalling and get it over with.” 

 

“Alright.” Steve nodded and pushed a piece of hair out of Bucky's eyes, smiling when the other Omega batted his hand away. “Here we go.” 

 

The elevator doors swished open and Steve took Bucky's right hand, pulling him into the huge room that served as the common area for the Tower. 

 

“Cap’s home!!” Bucky jumped when someone yelled, and Steve squeezed his hand comfortingly. “Cap! Welcome home!” 

 

“Clint. Maybe we don't yell huh?” Steve scolded good naturedly, and the other Omega just shrugged, then flicked dark brown wings forward curiously. 

 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Clint grinned. “What's up? I'm Clint. You can call me Hawkeye.” 

 

Bucky didn't say anything, just looked at him blankly, and Clint cleared his throat before bringing his hands up and signing quickly.  _ It's okay. Sometimes I don't like to talk either.  _

 

Bucky blinked at him in surprise, and Clint pointed to his ears in explanation. “It's alright if you don't want to talk, Bucky. Sometimes I don't want to listen. So we can just hang out. I'll take out my aids, you can be all brooding and silent and scary, and it will be a goddamn party, huh?” Clint grinned again and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Good to see you home, Cap. Bucky. Come find me, alright? Us Omegas got to stick together, and I'm definitely the most fun out of the bunch.” 

 

Before Clint had even left, a beautiful redhead, white wings nearly trailing the floor behind her, came over from the kitchen. “Steve.” She kissed Clint on the cheek before pushing him out of the way to lean up and kiss Steve on the cheek as well, nuzzling close for a minute. “Welcome home.”

 

“Hey Tasha.” Steve smiled down at her,  _ warmth, affection, attraction _ flowing between he and the Beta female. “This is Bucky.”

 

“Bucky.” The redhead stiffened, her wings not moving at all, and her arms crossed over her chest, studying him with cool green eyes. “Steve has been looking for you a long time. Glad you are safe. Welcome home.” 

 

Bucky didn't answer, put off by the woman who had gone from warm and welcoming with Steve to completely cold with him. He swallowed and looked away, tucking his own wings a little further behind him and looked up at Steve.

 

He didn't even  _ have  _ to look up at Steve, both of them standing a few inches over six feet, but that's how insecure he was suddenly feeling, how far his shoulder were hunched and his head hanging. 

 

Meeting the team was harder than he thought it would be, and there had only been  _ two _ of them so far. And he hadn't met the Alpha yet, and the longer that took the more anxious he was and--

 

Bucky looked up at Steve and pleaded with his eyes to  _ please  _ get him out of here. Steve caught the look and squeezed his hand lightly in reassurance. 

 

“It's alright, I promise. Just stay with me.”

 

“Steve, can't we just--” Bucky closed his eyes, hating how insecure he sounded but this was as close to  _ panicking  _ as he could handle getting and the Apha wasn't even  _ there  _ yet. “I don't think I can--”

 

“Sergeant Barnes.” A dark skinned man with beautiful red wings approached next, interrupting them and Bucky straightened automatically, the use of his military title bringing something forward that pushed aside his growing anxiety for just a minute. “Welcome home.” 

 

The Beta held out a hand for Bucky and Bucky hesitated before dropping Steve's hand to reach out and shake it firmly. “It's a real honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, glad you’re home and safe. Name’s Sam Wilson.”

 

Bucky nodded and dropped his hand as soon as he could without being rude, but Steve was pleased with the display, and Bucky straightened a little further under the approval coming from his friend, watching as Steve leaned in to give the big man a hug in greeting.

 

It was…  _ interesting  _ that the team was so physically affectionate with each other. Omegas being affectionate was one thing, but even the Betas were---

 

“Hey Cap!” Another voice, and Bucky's nose wrinkled as he tried to place the scent. It was an odd mix of Beta and Alpha and something  _ mutant _ , and yet the unassuming man with messy brown hair that approached them didn't seem like any of those things. “Sergeant Barnes. I'm Bruce Banner.” No wings were present which worried Bucky even more, but he still shook the confusing mans hand. 

 

“Hey Bruce.” Steve smiled but didn't make any move to touch the man, which Bucky thought was odd considering how enthusiastically he had greeted everyone else. “Buck this is our resident genius, Bruce.”

 

Bruce’s gaze strayed to Bucky's arm, and Bucky automatically moved it behind his back. “Sergeant Barnes, if you would like me to take a look at your arm, for any reason, please just let me know. I would be happy to help in anyway I can.” The man offered. “We have quite a bit of tech available to us here.”

 

“Thank you.” Bucky said stiffly, letting his wings settle over his arm to hide it completely. Bruce's eyes darkened in sympathy, and he looked back up at Steve.

 

“Anything you guys need…” he let the sentence hang there and Steve dipped his head in appreciation before putting an arm around Bucky's waist and leading him to a quieter corner of the room. 

 

“That's pretty much everyone who is here all the time. You can meet Wanda and Pietro later, they don't spend a lot of time at the tower, but they should be around eventually. Phil too, probably. He will definitely want to meet you. Pepper should be home soon, you will love her. We  _ all _ love Pepper.” Steve sat down next to Bucky, keeping his wings wide to shelter him and lowering his voice. “When Tony gets home we can figure out where you are sleeping but I'm sure for right now you can sleep in my room, does that sound alright?”

 

“Whatever you say, Stevie.” Bucky said dully, sounding exhausted and Steve's wings settled a little firmer around his shoulders. 

 

“Everythings going to be fine, Bucky. I know this is a lot, I know you're nervous about meeting Tony, but you don't have to be scared any---”

 

“I'm not scared.” Bucky snapped, then rubbed a hand over his mouth. “I'm not scared, Steve. I'm just…”

 

“You’re just what?” Steve prompted and Bucky clenched his left hand into a fist. 

 

“I'm just not---”

 

The atmosphere in the room changed when the elevator pinged, and Bucky tensed uncomfortably. The Betas were all straightening up in interest, the Omega Clint fluttering his wings in excitement, even Steve was leaving the couch and stepping forward, and Bucky waited anxiously to see what the fuss was about.

 

“Hey everyone.” The man who stepped from the elevator didn't seem all  _ that  _ exciting--he wasn't overly tall, his wings tucked close to his back so Bucky couldn't tell what color or how big they were. But he stepped right up to the red headed Beta and kissed her cheek, and Bucky couldn't help staring when the woman grinned and flushed a little, kissing him back gently. 

 

He greeted everyone else in the room, soft helloes and light kisses on the cheek for each Beta, smiling into their eyes, spending a few minutes with each other them before moving on. For Bruce, who didn't even have wings, the man touched their foreheads together for a brief moment, laughing when Bruce said something quiet.  For Clint, the man kissed him right on the lips, their bodies pressing together until the Omega was whining softly, turning his head so the newcomer could scent down his neck before moving away. 

 

“Who is that?” Bucky whispered, and Steve looked at him in alarm when  _ fear,anxiety,stay away  _ started rolling off of Bucky's shoulders as he caught the heavy scent-- something warm and thick, tinged with iron. “That's the Alpha--  _ shit _ that's---Alpha---”

 

“That's Tony.” Steve kept voice was soft, trying to stay reassuring. “That's our Alpha, it's fine.” 

 

“ _ Shit.”  _ Bucky breathed and dropped his face into his hands. “Stevie, I can't do this.” 

 

“You’re alright.” Steve murmured. “I won't let him come any closer alright?” He moved forward to meet Tony instead of letting him approach the couch. 

 

“Tony.” He said, huge wings presenting out in welcome and the Alpha tossed his sunglasses on the nearby table before reaching up for Steve, standing on his toes to drag the blonde down for a hard kiss.

 

“Welcome home, soldier.” He whispered and Bucky watched through his fingers in disbelief as Steve melted into the kiss, his wings folding submissively behind him, nothing but  _ love, home, safe _ surrounding the two of them. 

 

“Hi.” Steve flushed lightly and Tony brushed his thumb over Steve's lips. “Missed you, Alpha.”

 

“I missed you too, sweetheart. Glad you made it back safe.” Tony spent a few minutes in Steve’s arms, running his fingers through Steve’s hair, down over his neck and shoulders, murmuring quiet things that had Steve biting his lip and bending to kiss the Alpha eagerly.

 

Finally, Tony turned to Bucky, and instead of reaching out to shake Bucky's hand, or motioning for Bucky to come to him, he simply held his hand out, palm up, giving Bucky the choice to take it or not, but staying several feet away to make sure Bucky didn't feel crowded. 

 

But even several feet away was too close, and Bucky jerked away, nearly falling over the couch as he tried to get back, his left hand held out defensively, struggling to keep his wings from flaring out and shredding the couch. 

 

“Bucky?” Steve asked, reaching for him in concern, but Tony shook his head. 

 

“No. No, that's alright, don't rush him.” The Alpha said quietly, and even took himself back another step to give Bucky more room. “It's alright. Welcome home, Bucky. I'm really happy you're here and  _ safe _ .” His smile was warm and friendly, projecting nothing but  _ acceptance, ease, comfort _ to try and keep the Omega calm. “We've all been waiting a long time to meet you. I'm so glad Steve could get you home.” 

 

Bucky just stared at him, chest heaving, and Tony nodded, backing away even further. 

 

_ “ _ Have you seen your room yet? _ ”  _ Tony turned to Steve again, hoping Bucky would relax if he wasn't being stared at, and smiled when the blonde leaned down to touch their foreheads together, a quiet purr coming from his chest. 

 

“No. We were going to wait for you to get home. I didn't know if you had had time to sort something out for Bucky.” Steve closed his eyes when Tony pressed another kiss to his lips. 

 

“That’s perfect, come on I'll show you.” He laced their fingers together and then held his hand out encouragingly towards Bucky, dropping it when Bucky startled again. “It's fine.” The Alpha assured him. “It's just fine, Bucky. Let me just show you guys your room and I'll leave you be, alright?” 

 

Steve held out a hand for Bucky too, but Bucky couldn't bring himself to touch Steve when Steve was touching the Alpha, so he shook his head before forcing his wings back and falling into step behind them, watching as the Alpha,  _ Tony, _ stopped again to kiss or nuzzle up against everyone he passed. 

 

Bucky didn't understand it.

 

Didn't the other Omegas and Betas know what Alphas  _ did  _ with their strength? What they could do with their commands? Didn't they know that an Alpha could open his mouth and strip _ every bit  _ of control away from an Omega? 

 

He stared at where Steve's fingers were linked with the Alphas, and thought he might be sick.

 

***************

***************

“So I wasn't sure how comfortable Bucky would be here at first.” Tony said to Steve as he opened the door to the bedroom, pointedly ignoring Bucky so those metal tipped wings would stay settled at his back instead of flaring in alarm. “So I thought I would just put an extra bed in here, and that way if you needed to be close neither one of you wouldn't have to worry about wandering through the Tower to try and find each other.”

 

Tony stepped to the other side of the hall and waited while Bucky looked in at the room, at the two queen sized beds stacked high with pillows, the big windows that overlooked the city, into the en suite bathroom with it's huge shower, and over what was obviously Steve’s desk, covered in art supplies and paints and a matching desk closer to Bucky's bed, which sat empty except for a lamp and a couple new notebooks with a stack of pens for writing. It was a lot of space, even for two big guys, and Tony hoped Bucky would accept it. 

 

An Alpha providing shelter, a place to live-- most Omegas wouldn't think anything of it, sharing a house with an Alpha they weren't mated to. It never  _ used  _ to happen of course, not without rumors flying, but thankfully most of the rigid gender stereotypes and outdated views on mixed genders living together had gone away in the nineties, and now it wasn't even something to look twice at. 

 

But for an Omega like Bucky, one who had been hurt and at the mercy of an organization like Hydra for so many years--- accepting a place to live from an Alpha meant _more_. Bucky, who had never had an Alpha treat him right, would see this as a precursor to owing the Alpha something -- _anything--_ and even though Tony was not that kind of Alpha, he could tell from the way Bucky was looking everywhere but _at_ him, that it was running through Bucky's mind. 

 

“Bucky.” He didn't raise his voice at all, but waited until Bucky's wings twitched in acknowledgment before he continued. “The entire team lives in the tower for free because we are a  _ team _ , and we are a  _ family _ . I wouldn't charge any of you rent just like I wouldn't charge my parents or cousins rent, do you understand?”

 

Bucky didn't answer but his throat jerked as he swallowed.

 

“Do you understand what I'm saying, Bucky? I would never ask for anything in return because that's not how family works. When I said  _ welcome home  _ I meant welcome  _ home _ . Safe space, free from anything… free from everything. This is yours with no strings attached, nothing expected from you. I just want you to be comfortable.” 

 

Bucky nodded, just once, and Steve sent Tony a grateful look. “This will be perfect.” he said decisively. “Thank you, Tony.”

 

“When you’re ready--” Tony softened his voice even more, keeping his body posture relaxed, his hands open at his sides. “ _ If _ you're ever ready, I have a room for you too, Bucky. If you decide you want your own space, I would love to be the one to show you that this is where you belong.” He waited for Bucky to answer again, but the Omega wouldn't even look at him. “Okay.” he kept his voice quiet, “That's fine, alright? We will get there.” 

 

Tony watched from the hallway as Bucky went to the bed in the farthest corner of the room, sitting on it stiffly, head down. 

 

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Steve stepped back into the hallway, closing the door just enough so Bucky didn't have to see them. “He is really struggling with you, but he did good with the team, even Tasha. I can't wait for him to meet Pepper.”

 

“Yeah, if anyone can make a new place feel like home, it's Pepper.” Tony stepped closer to Steve and touched his jaw lightly. “Glad you’re home, Steve. I know you and Buck probably need to take some time to acclimate, so I'm going to make myself scarce for a while to make things easier. It won't do him any good to be on edge every minute because I'm around.” 

 

“I've missed you though.” Steve said hoarsely, and pressed his lips to Tony's palm. “ _ Alpha _ .” 

 

Tony's whiskey colored eyes tinted just the slightest bit red, wings opening enough to touch Steve's. “ _ Omega _ .” he whispered and Steve’s eyes closed hearing the  _ want  _ threading through his Alpha’s voice. “I've missed you too, of  _ course _ I have. But the last thing Bucky needs is you reeking of  _ Alpha  _ when he can barely stand the sight of me, you know?”

 

“I know.” Steve nodded, but kept his face turned into Tony's hand. “I  _ know _ but--”

 

“Hey.” Tony leaned up and brushed a kiss onto his cheek. “It will be fine. Bucky needs you, and he needs the team and maybe one day he will need me too, but until then we have to just… help him by not doing  _ this _ .”

 

“I know.” Steve repeated. “Thank you. You're such a good Alpha.”

 

Tony smiled a little. “I'm trying, Steve. Take care of him, alright?”

 

Steve waited until Tony had disappeared down the hall before re entering the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

“You alright, Buck?” He asked quietly and Bucky nodded, drawing his wings tighter around himself, the metal edges scraping the hardwood floors. “These are good people, you don't have to worry about anything here. Not a damn thing. ”

 

“Sure thing, Stevie.” 

 

Steve sat heavily on the other bed, watching as Bucky scooted further away on the mattress until his back hit the wall. “It's alright, Buck. I'm not mad about how you reacted to Tony. I get it. And he understands too. But you'll see. Tony's a good Alpha, the best Alpha I've ever met. Our Alpha is--”

 

“Why do you call him  _ our  _ Alpha?” Bucky motioned towards the door. “Why not  _ your  _ Alpha? He was--” Bucky twitched uncomfortably. “He was  _ with  _ all the people in the common room. You want an Alpha who is happy to move from mate to mate? You are okay seeing him--” Bucky closed his eyes. “--seeing him  _ touch  _ everyone.  _ Why _ ?”

 

“Because Tony is--” Steve hesitated. “Tony is  _ our  _ Alpha.  _ All  _ of ours. Every Beta and Omega on the team. Not just mine. Not just Clint's. Everyone's. He takes care of us and loves us and we… we love him too. We are his, and he is  _ our  _ Alpha. I know it’s different from what most people do, and maybe it seems weird, but it works for us.”

 

“Why would you ever want an Alpha?” Something  _ bitter  _ filtered through Bucky's voice. “Why would you  _ willingly _ have an Alpha? As big and strong as you are? You can take care of yourself. Why would you put yourself in a position to be--- to be submissive and  _ forced  _ and--- Stevie  _ why-- _ Alphas are---” he made a retching noise, covering his mouth and Steve grabbed a bucket, helping Bucky to the edge of the bed and holding his hair back while he was sick.

 

“Not all Alphas are monsters Buck.” Steve whispered once he was done, and Bucky pulled his wings even tighter, ducking his head. “Tony isn't. I promise.” 

 

Bucky didn't say anything the rest of the night, and when Steve finally left his side to crawl into his own bed, Bucky was still sitting against the wall, his head on his knees, wings surrounding him. 

 

It didn't matter if Steve thought Tony was a good Alpha.

It didn't matter if not  _ all  _ Alphas were monsters. 

 

_ Enough  _ of them were. 

 

And Bucky was too broken of an Omega to care about the ones who weren’t. 

 

********************

********************

“How is he?” Bruce looked up when Tony came into the lab. “Bucky, I mean.” 

 

“I knew who you meant.” Tony smiled as he sat down in front of his computer, but it was a tired one. “I'm not sure. He wouldn't come anywhere near me, couldn't even look at me, which is understandable considering what I know from what little Steve told me.”

 

“What did Steve tell you?” Bruce left his table and came around to where Tony was staring blankly at an empty monitor. 

 

“Not much.” Tony closed his eyes when Bruce put both hands on his shoulders comfortingly. “But Bucky's been hurt.  _ Badly _ . And I don't mean as they trained him to be an assassin. I mean, that he has a very specific problem with Alphas, and with him being an Omega--” Tony shook his head. “I'm sure there’s a very  _ specific  _ reason he can't look an Alpha in the eye.” 

 

“I see.” Bruce hid his own horror at the statement, and stroked his thumb over the curve of Tony's neck, humming in approval when the Alpha tilted his head, and leaning down to run his nose over the scent gland there. “So he doesn't want anything to do with you? That's not because of  _ you _ , Tony, it's because you're an Alpha. It will take some time, but he will realize you are nothing like the Alphas that hurt him. You're a good Alpha, Tony.”

 

“His arm hurts him, the metal one?” Tony changed the subject, winding his fingers through Bruce’s curls to keep him close, knowing it was usually a struggle for Bruce to be physically affectionate, and appreciating that Bruce made exceptions when it came to him. “We need to make sure the doors are on scanning mode every time he walks through so we can get a good diagram of what's attached to him and where on his body it's starts to begin working on solutions for him. I can't handle knowing he is in pain.”

 

“Absolutely.” Bruce nodded. “Silent mode as well. If he hears the program wind up as he walks through a door we risk sending him into a flashback or triggering an episode, and I don't want to know what an episode with the Winter Soldier looks like.” 

 

“Exactly. JARVIS?” Tony raised his voice. “Enable full body scanning on the doors in the Tower, we will be focusing specifically on Bucky, specifically his left arm, as many as you can get me, download them directly to my system here.”

 

“Of course, sir.” The cultured voice of the AI answered. “Dr Banner is correct, silent mode would be best to avoid any upsetting incidents. I will also endeavor to not interact with the team in my usual way, as a voice from the ceiling is startling enough for the average person, much less someone with a past like Sergeant Barnes’.”

 

“Thank you, J.” Tony tapped at his keyboard idly, pulling up random schematics for new arrows for Clint. “Bruce, I didn't mean to interrupt your work. I'm going to get some of these arrows ran through some tests and see about--”

 

“Would you like me to stay?” Bruce asked instead and Tony was nodding before he even finished.

 

“Please do. It's good to be home. Two weeks is a long time to be gone from the family and I don't think I've slept in days.” He leaned in when Bruce pulled up a chair, resting his head on the betas shoulder. “Missed you.”

 

“I missed you, Tony.” Bruce  _ really _ wasn't given to physical expressions of affection, or verbal for that matter, but with Tony he always tried. “We all missed you.” He whispered and kissed Tony's head, feeling his Alpha smile against him. 

 

“Brucie-bear if I didn't know better I'd think you had a crush on me.” Tony teased but he was already yawning, and when Bruce nudged him, the Alpha was asleep. 

 

Bruce just smiled and let him sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Where’s Steve?” Natasha entered the kitchen, dropping a quick kiss on Clints cheek as she scooted around him for a drink. “I haven't seen him all day. Barely got a chance to say anything to him last night.” 

 

“I think---” Clint was frowning at a recipe, his hands deep in a bowl of dough. “I think he and Bucky have been holed up in their room for the day. Trying to get Bucky to adjust to everything.”

 

Natasha made a disagreeable noise, and Clint shot her a  _ look _ . “Don't do that, Nat. We all agreed it would be best to bring Bucky home, we all agreed to help as much as needed while he recovers from his conditioning. You need to suck it up.” 

 

“Clint---”

 

“Suck it up, Nat!” The Omega snapped, wings flaring in annoyance. “ _ All of us _ at some point or another have needed the team to step in and look out for us and deal with our bull shit. Bucky is no different. If he needs Steve holed up in their room because he can't face us, then that's what we can give him, alright?”

 

“But he’s not one of us.” Natasha pointed out, folding her arms stubbornly. “He’s an assassin.”

 

“So are you.”

 

“Yes, but I haven't made an unsanctioned kill in years. Bucky on the other hand, has been a Hydra agent for seventy years and has just barely dropped his programming. A few months ago he was  _ literally  _ trying to kill us.” 

 

“And?” Clint reached for more flour. “What’s your point? You and I met when I tried to kill you, right?” 

 

“ _ Clint--- _ ”

 

“ _ Tasha _ .” He set the bowl down with a sigh, wiping his hands on his ridiculous checkered apron. “Look. I get it, alright? You were the one right there with Cap while hunting the Winter Soldier and he was obviously the enemy and really tried to kill you. And I know he came close, several times. I know you barely made it home at least twice. Cost the lives of a bunch of innocents and just an amazing amount of damage…and then we turn around and he’s supposed to be a good guy? I understand why it's a difficult adjustment for you, alright?”

 

Clint motioned for her, and Natasha came willingly, curling into his chest, tucking her wings low to keep them out of the way, never minding the flour that was everywhere. “But Tasha, Bucky  _ needs  _ us, needs the family. It wasn't all that long ago that you were the one hiding out in your room because you couldn't handle being around everyone. And what did we all do then?”

 

He nudged her when she didn't answer right away. “Nat, what did we do?”

 

“You guys gave me the time I needed to recover.” she mumbled into his shoulder. “And you left me in peace, but never left me alone. I knew that if I needed something all I had to do was ask and it was mine.” 

 

“Why does Bucky deserve any less?” Clint pressed. “Because it has taken him longer to drop his programming? Because he worked for Hydra? That’s bullshit and you know it baby.” 

 

Natasha nodded against him. “You’re right. You’re right and I'm  _ sorry _ . It's just… I had to look into his eyes while he tried to kill me, Clint.  _ Twice _ . Steve had to stitch me back together in Poland. But now this guy’s sharing a room with him? No one ever said I adjusted well to change.”

 

“You definitely  _ don't  _ adjust well to change.” Clint chuckled and kissed her forehead. “But we all manage to love you anyway. Just give Bucky time. He needs more patience than the rest of us did, but it will all work out.” 

 

“Yeah.” She pulled away, finally making a face at the flour that now decorated the front of her clothes. “Thanks for the flour bath.”

 

“Next time don't be such a sour puss and you won't need one.” Clint retorted, and blew her a kiss before going back to his recipe. “You better, now? Because if our Alpha caught you talking like that he’d be  _ pissed _ . You know  _ damn well _ that once someone is family that’s all that matters.”

 

“I know.” Natasha sighed. “I  _ know _ . I just need to work through this stuff. Don't tell Tony.” 

 

“Don't tell Tony what?” The Alpha stepped into the kitchen and they both turned with smiles, wings opening in welcome. 

 

“Alpha.” Clint murmured and Tony grinned, wiping a spot of flour off Clint’s nose before kissing him lightly. “I haven't seen you since you got home yesterday. Have you eaten today?”

 

“No.” Tony groaned. “I've been working on a new project with Bruce.  _ Starving  _ though, I'm glad you’re cooking tonight. You make the best food.” Clint flushed in pride and Tony brought their mouths together for a longer kiss. “Will you stay the night with me tonight? Been a while since you and I---”

 

“God,  _ yes _ .” Clint breathed, his wings snapping out to present for his Alpha, ignoring the mess his feathers made. “Yes, Alpha, of course. I didn't want to say anything, I knew you were tired from traveling and with Bucky and Steve back home I just---”

 

“Mmmm.” Tony made a contented sound deep in his throat, let his own wings open enough to brush against Clint’s before pulling them back. “Always say something when you want me, Clint. You know I will say yes, no matter what else is going on. I've missed you.” The Omega whined in agreement, tilting his head to show off his neck in a purely submissive gesture and Tony growled. “ _ Omega _ .” 

 

“Alpha.” Clint murmured back and his eyes fluttered closed when Tony ran his nose over his neck, breathing in the sweet scent of his Omega. 

 

Natasha stayed silent and let them have their moment, smiling as the air between the pair filled with  _ anticipation, warmth, mine,  _ Tony putting both arms around Clint, running gentle fingers through the dark brown feathers before tangling in Clints hair to bring him in for another kiss. 

 

It took several minutes, but finally Tony pulled away, whispering soft things in Clints ear that Nat couldn't catch, but judging by how Clint coughed and adjusted the apron over the front of his pants… she probably didn't to know what Tony was saying anyway. 

 

“Nat.” Tony turned to her, his beautiful wings flicking towards her, brushing a quick kiss over her cheek. “What were you saying you didn't want to tell me?”

 

“It was nothing important.” She assured him, touching his mouth with the tips of her fingers, letting her wings relax enough to rest against him. “Nothing at all.” 

 

“You’re having a hard time with Bucky being here.” Tony stated, looking steadily into her green eyes. “With Steve being the one taking care of him. You are uncomfortable having him in the Tower.” 

 

“Damn it.” she huffed. “How do you do that?”

 

“Because I know you, huh?” Tony cupped her jaw carefully. “I can see when you are struggling, even though you hide it just very well behind the whole scary assassin thing. I get it, alright? I know this whole situation isn’t easy, but he needs us, Nat. Needs the  _ family _ . He deserves every bit of love that we have for each other. He’s Steve’s best friend, my dad knew him, he was there at the beginning of what started all of this.” Tony motioned around them. “My dad started all of this with the super soldier serum and Cap, and Bucky was right alongside that. He belongs here.” 

 

“I know.” she groaned, leaning into his touch. “I know he does. But as Clint so sweetly pointed out, I don't really adjust well to change.”

 

“Sweetheart, for a spy you actually react  _ so badly _ to change I can't believe you have survived this long.” Tony teased. “Just take deep breaths before talking to him, and remember that none of us have been through what he has, but  _ you  _ probably come the closest. Reach out to him, because if the situation was reversed, if he is the man Steve says he used to be-- He would be the one reaching out to you.” 

 

“Yes, Tony.” she muttered, closing her eyes when Tony kissed her forehead. “I'll try. But you know I'm barely friendly even to people I know and trust and  _ love _ . I can't promise that this will come easily or quickly.”

 

“Tasha, you say you’re barely friendly, but when was the last time you didn't enter a room without kissing whoever was there, hm?” Tasha blushed and Tony tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I went to Lush while I was gone and bought some more of the pomegranate body wash you love.” he offered. “Why don't you sneak up and take a shower in my room before dinner. It might take your mind off everything, give yourself a chance to reset, as well as get rid of the shocking amount of flour you have accumulated on your clothes.” 

 

“Thank you.” Natasha beamed. “You spoil me, Alpha. I love your shower.” 

 

“I know do you.” Tony squeezed her hand and shooed her out the door, blowing one last kiss to Clint. “Tonight, Clint.”

 

“I can't wait.” Clint promised with a smile, before clicking his music back on, and going back to cooking. 

 

****************

****************

 

“Are you hungry?” Steve came out of the elevator first, scanning the surprisingly empty common area before reaching back for Bucky's hand and pulling him forward. “I think it's Clints night to cook and he makes amazing food.”

 

“I don't think I'm hungry.” Bucky shook his head. “I'm never really hungry anymore. You guys take turns cooking?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve laughed. “Tony gets all annoyed with us for ordering in for every meal, so we switch off days to cook. It's more fun anyway, and makes sure we are all together for at least one meal a day.” 

 

“Why would--” Bucky swallowed. “--why would the Alpha be annoyed that you order in food? You should be able to eat whatever you want, right?” 

 

“Tony.” Steve corrected gently. “And he isn’t annoyed, I guess, but he likes it when the huge kitchen he has for us is actually used. Plus, Tony is a sucker for a home cooked meal, surrounded by his family. So we take turns cooking to make him happy.” 

 

“ _ Why _ .” 

 

“Because he’s our Alpha.” Steve turned him towards the kitchen. “He takes care of us, so we take care of him. Now let’s go see what Clint’s making for dinner.” 

 

“Steve!” Clint grinned when they came in, shoving a pizza into one of the huge ovens and going back to mixing whatever was in the bowl in front of him.  “Bucky.” His voice was quieter but his smile no smaller when he greeted Bucky.

 

“Hope you boys are hungry. I've got a new pizza dough recipe to try out and the recipe makes like five pies, so Bucky baby I hope you eat as much as Golden Boy over here because this is going to be a  _ lot  _ of pizza. Plus I have about a thousand toppings so if you have any special requests, just let me know.” He winked at Bucky who blinked at him in surprise. 

 

Steve whistled appreciatively and clapped Clint on the back before moving towards the fridge. “Sounds amazing, Clint. Bucky, you want a beer?”

 

Bucky shook his head, but Clint held out a sauce covered hand demandingly for a bottle, then  _ tsked  _ in disappointment when Steve tried to hand it to him. “Come on Cap. I'm creating art here, you know damn well I'm not gonna open my own beer.”

 

“Clint, you're a pain in the ass.” Steve laughed though, and ripped the cap off the beer, pouring it carefully into Clint's open mouth. 

 

“See Mr America, you always come through for me. Thank you.” The Omega smiled and Steve smiled back at him before leaning down and bringing their mouths together in a soft kiss.

 

“You're welcome.” Steve moved past Clint with a hand on his waist squeezing lightly. “What time for pizza?”

 

“I would say---” Clint make a scrunchy face in thought. “An hour. Tops. Can your super soldier ass survive that long?”

 

“I'll be fine.” Steve saluted him with his bottle before putting a hand on Bucky's back, arching his wings high to let them settle around Bucky's shoulders, and herding him out the door. “See you in an hour.” 

 

“Hey Buck.” Clint called. “You ever get tired of Star Spangled over here, just come hang out huh? You’re always welcome in the kitchen, plus I'm hilarious so I promise you’ll have a good time!”

 

Bucky turned and nodded just once, hesitantly, but it was enough to make Clint grin all over again and Bucky's lips twitched into something like a smile. 

 

****************

****************

Dinner wasn't as bad as Bucky thought it would be. 

 

The team wandered in one or two at a time, mostly laughing and talking, sprawling across the various couches as Clint lay the pizzas out across the bar, yelling for everyone to come eat before it got cold. 

 

The Beta Sam Wilson came right over to give Steve a hug, reaching to shake Bucky's hand before piling a plate high and sitting on the ground by their feet, his bright red wings laying casually against Steve’s golden feathers that trailed down off the couch. 

 

Natasha, who was both stunningly beautiful and altogether terrifying to look at, primly arranged her snow white wings around her to sit cross legged in an easy chair, and a delicate looking Omega draped herself and pale pink wings on the arm of the chair, talking quietly with Natasha. 

 

“That’s Pepper.” Steve nudged Bucky when he saw where he was looking. “She has been around longer than anyone else. Her and Tony were together before the team came to be. Pepper!” he raised his voice, and the pretty woman looked up and smiled warmly before leaving Natashas side and crossing the space to them. 

 

“Steve.” she bent to kiss his cheek. “Welcome home. And Bucky.” she bent down and kissed Bucky's cheek as well before he could even think to pull away or tell her  _ no _ . “Welcome home. We have been waiting a long time for you to make it home safe.” She let her hand rest on his shoulder for a minute, brushing a thumb thoughtfully over his inky black feathers. “If you need anything at all, please let me know.” her light green eyes were earnest and Bucky had a hard time looking away. 

 

“And if Tony gets on your nerves, you can call me about that too because I've been wrangling him for enough years now, I know exactly how to handle him.” She laughed aloud at Bucky's shocked expression and went back to sitting with Natasha, who moved over in the chair so they could both fit. 

 

“Um---” Bucky looked entirely lost and Steve chuckled at him.

 

“Yeah. She might be tiny, but she is  _ fierce _ . If we didn't have Tony, I'm sure Pepper would step right into the Alpha position and run the Tower. She is incredible.”

 

“Why does she smell… off?” Bucky asked quietly. “She’s an Omega but she smells muted. Why? How?”

 

“Suppressants.” Steve supplied. “Tony developed a set of suppressants for us if we need them. It's difficult to be an Omega and do what we do, so he makes it easier on us. Pepper wears hers all the time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That's something you will have to ask her.” Steve said firmly. “Now eat. I don't remember seeing you eating at all yesterday, which means it's been since Germany, so go on and take a bite.” 

 

“Weird for you to be telling me to eat.” Bucky grunted and Steve sent him a look. “I'm jus’ saying, you were the one who weighed eighty pounds, ya know? I always had to take care of you.” 

 

Steve just rolled his eyes and took a big bite of his own pizza before joining everyone else in telling a completely pleased Clint how good his new recipe was. 

 

It was an easy night, and Bucky sat back to let the team talk over him, trading jokes and teasing each other. A few questions were directed his way, but for the most part Bucky was content to just watch, and the team was content to let him be. 

 

Clint sandwiched himself between Bucky and the arm of the couch, adding in quiet commentary as others talked, elbowing Bucky playfully every time he made a joke, making sure their shoulders and legs were touching constantly, and that Bucky's plate was always full. 

 

Bucky thought maybe he should have been on edge with that much physical contact, with Clint’s deep brown wings brushing against his own, but he  _ wasn't _ . In fact he found himself leaning in closer, drawn to the easy scent of a relaxed Omega, to the scent of someone  _ good _ .  

 

Steve filled in the other side, resting a hand on Bucky's knee as he ate, turning to check on him constantly, and for the first time in...in…  _ decades _ ...for the first time in  _ decades _ , Bucky found himself relaxing, feeling warm and safe, surrounded by comforting Omegas, friendly Betas, and no Alpha in sight. 

 

In fact the only time the Alpha had been mentioned was when Bruce had come up briefly, snagging an entire pizza and taking it down to the lab for he and Tony, and he had waved cheerfully at Bucky as he did. 

 

It was a good night, and Bucky thought it was the closest to happy he had been in a long time.

 

*********************

*********************

“You like him.” Bucky said as he and Steve got ready for bed that night. “The Omega who makes pizza?”

 

“Clint.” Steve stuck his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. “Yeah, he’s pretty great. Sweet, funny, makes good food. Trustworthy.” he shrugged. “What's not to like?” 

 

“You kissed him.” Bucky clarified, sitting on the edge of Steve’s bed. “You kissed him like you kissed that Alpha.” 

 

Steve reappeared, dropping his jeans and climbing into the bed, holding a hand out for Bucky. “I wouldn't say I kiss Clint the same way I kiss Tony, but yeah, we are close.” 

 

“Why?” Bucky wanted to know, settling into the bed with his head on Steve’s chest. “I don't understand. Doesn't the Alpha get upset if you are being… if you’re close with someone besides him?” 

 

“No.” Steve frowned. “No, Tony doesn't have a jealous bone in his body. And Clint and I are close because we can be. Sometimes the comfort of an Omega is better than anything else. You know this-- remember how much time you and I spent kissing and touching?” 

 

“We were kids.” Bucky countered. “Teenagers helping each other through heats because neither one of us had an Alpha. Comforting each other because we didn't have anyone else. That's different.”

 

“Maybe.” Steve shifted beneath him, a big hand on Bucky's head to keep him over his heart. “Does it bother you? The entire team is like this with each other. I guess it didn't occur to me that it looked weird or--”

 

“It's nice.” Bucky's voice was quiet. “To see people who love each other. I'm not used to it.” 

 

“Yeah well, get used to it.” Steve yawned and held him tighter. “The family loves each other and we aren't shy about showing it.” 

 

“Yeah, alright.” Bucky muttered and closed his eyes to try and sleep. 

 

Living with a group of people who were so openly affectionate, who were so at ease with each other and with an  _ Alpha  _ was going to be different.

 

But Bucky thought he could like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Out of everyone, it was Sam who made the first real effort to drag Bucky out of his room and into the world. 

 

Sure, Clint would come and knock on the door if Bucky was late for a meal, and of course Steve invited Bucky along to everything he did, even if it was just walking downstairs for some coffee. But it was Sam who decided that he had had enough of Bucky hiding away after a week or so and showed up to change it. 

 

“Bucky!” He knocked on the bedroom door loudly. “Bucky, I know your ass is awake, open this door. Don't make me come in after you!” 

 

“Sam.” Bucky opened the door and looked at Sam cautiously, left arm behind his back, wings nearly hidden behind his shoulders. “Are you looking for Steve? He’s in the--”

 

“Looking for you.” Sam folded his arms across his chest, wings rising in interest as he looked Bucky up and down. “I was thinking-- I know you can run, seen it for myself. You want to go for a run with me this morning? Usually Cap goes with me, but he’s taking his sweet time in that shower so why don't you and I just go?”

 

Bucky shifted uncertainly at the thought of leaving the Tower at all, much less without Steve, and looked back into the room as if hoping Steve would appear and make a decision for him. 

 

Sam caught the quick motion and cleared his throat. “What, you need permission? You’re a big boy, come on. Get some fresh air, wind through your wings, all of that.” Then he raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Unless of course you think I'm gonna outrun your ass. You’re as old as Steve right? Pushing a hundred?”

 

“A  _ hundred _ ?” Bucky blurted before he could catch himself. “The  _ hell  _ I am!”  When Sam just grinned at finally getting a reaction out of him, Bucky ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Um--Let me just tell Steve where I'm going.” 

 

“Yep. I'll wait.” Sam leaned against the door jam, eyeing the two beds in the room. “You guys are sleeping together?” Bucky froze mid step and Sam hastened to reassure him, “Just asking because I'm nosy, no other reason. But you know, if Steve isn’t around and you need someone to sleep next to,” he shrugged, “I hog the blankets, but you’re more than welcome to climb into bed with me.” 

 

“Oh.” Bucky stammered. “Um--I--”

 

“You’ve been here a week.” Sam interrupted. “You know we don't exactly have a traditional sort of set up here at the Tower. Sharing a bed doesn't have to mean anything, most of us don't like to sleep alone. I'm just saying if you would like to change it up from Blondie, my room is up a floor and at the end of the hallway. Doors always open.”

 

“You trying to take Bucky away from me while I'm out of the room?” Steve asked as he left the shower, toweling off his hair. “That's playing dirty, Sam, even for you.”

 

“Just trying to lure him towards a real man.” Sam shot back. “Now that you’re lazy ass is up, come with me and Bucky on a run. And what the hell do you mean, even for me? You better watch yourself Rogers.” 

 

“You gonna come, Bucky?” Steve asked, surprised. “Really?”

 

“Should be good for me, right?” Bucky said hesitantly. “I could use the exercise, and I haven't really been out of the Tower since we got here.” 

 

“And if my normal human self can get up every morning for a run, you super serum jacked jerks should be able to as well.” Sam cut in. “So let’s go already. Morning is a- _ wasting _ .” 

 

Steve nodded, reaching for his pants. “Yeah you’re right, that's a great idea. Lets take the route through the woods, though, stay away from the crowds.” 

 

“Don't trust me in the city, Stevie?” Bucky hung his head, wings dropping and Steve hooked an arm around his neck to pull him close for a minute. 

 

“That's not it at all Buck. Last time we went running downtown Sam nearly broke his neck looking at a pretty girl, went running into traffic and nearly caused an accident. It's a safety hazard.” 

 

Sam chucked a water bottle at him. “Got her number though, didn't I?” 

 

“See?” Steve sent a pointed look Bucky's way. “ _ Safety hazard _ .” 

  
  


***************

***************

It became a regular thing over the next few weeks. 

 

Sam would wake them up for a run, usually banging on their door, calling some sort of greeting that was more of an insult through the door until they were ready to go. 

 

Sticking to the running trails through the surrounding forest, Sam would do ten miles, running steadily while Steve and Bucky did closer to twenty, passing him on their route with Steve calling out “on your left” every time until Sam was throwing rocks at him and Bucky was grinning as he jogged alongside. 

 

Morning runs naturally led to breakfast together, and Steve and Sam alternated making food-- cooking up pounds of bacon, dozens of eggs and pots of coffee at a time, trying to save some for the rest of the team, but with two super soldiers and Sam eating, more often than not the team had to recook everything when they finally made it downstairs. 

 

Natasha took the initiative one morning and sat right next to Bucky at the dining room table, scooting her seat over and hooking her ankle through one of his, and Bucky choked on his food at the unexpected contact. 

 

Natasha watched calmly as he struggled to get his breath back before brushing his hair off his shoulder in a gentle gesture. “I realize I haven't been as welcoming to you as I should have been.” She said quietly. “And I mean to change that.” 

 

Natasha went back to eating, her foot hooked through his again, as if nothing was wrong, but it took Bucky a full three minutes to relax enough to keep eating his breakfast. It didn't help when Clint sauntered into the kitchen, dropped a kiss on Nat’s cheek and promptly accused Bucky of trying to steal his girl. 

 

“No.” Bucky shoved away from the table, away from Natasha. “No, I wasn't-- we weren’t--”

 

“Chill.” Clint clapped him on the back and pushed him back towards the table. “I was kidding. We aren't a couple. Are you kidding? Natasha would eat me alive.” 

 

Natasha bared her teeth in a snarl and everyone laughed… and Bucky sat back down and tried to remind himself that the team loved each other, that they were joking, that he hadn't accidentally messed up and now was going to be punished. 

 

It was fine. This was different than Hydra and it was...it was fine. 

 

Bruce was hardly ever at breakfast, maybe wandering in for a minute to get coffee before disappearing, but he always stopped to greet everyone and to smile at Bucky before leaving. 

 

He wasn't entirely sure if Pepper even lived full time at the Tower, but she was there almost every morning as well, looking prim and proper in a pantsuit or skirt, her pretty red hair pulled off her shoulders. Everyone got a kiss and some sort of sweet word from her, and while most of them still at least gave Bucky  _ some  _ space, Pepper didn't seem to believe in that, and gave him a kiss every morning just like everyone else. 

 

The first several times Bucky tensed up, but after a week he was used to it, turning his cheek so she could reach, letting her fuss at his hair and smooth his feathers down on his shoulders, smiling up at her because she looked so pleased with it. It helped too, how proud Steve looked each time he saw Bucky interacting with the team, how happy he was to see his best friend smiling.

 

Seeing Steve happy made all the uncomfortable moments and anxiety worth it. 

 

It helped too, that the Alpha was giving Bucky as much as space as possible. Tony seemed to be the type to wake up early and go to sleep very late, so Bucky sometimes caught a glimpse of him getting coffee as they were coming home from their run, or maybe grabbing food late in the kitchen as they were going to bed, but hardly ever beside that. 

 

Even though Bucky felt a little bad maybe, that the Alpha was avoiding the team just so he could give Bucky space, tt was more of a relief than anything. He had just barely got to the point of not jumping when Clint got too close to quickly, or remembering to smile because Sam was actually the nicest guy in the world and the snarky one liners he was constantly dropping were all said jokingly and with a great deal of affection. 

 

Bucky had finally gotten over his impulse to pull away when Pepper reached to touch him, and even though it was slower with Natasha, he was even settling down around her, his wings not flaring in the slightest in the presence of the dangerous Beta. 

 

Bucky was starting to feel like he could stay at the Tower and maybe even enjoy it, as long as the Alpha stayed far away. 

 

In fact, if he had his way, he’d never have to see the Alpha at all. His life was just fine with an Alpha, thank you. 

 

*********************

*********************

Of course, Bucky couldn't actually live in the Tower for this long and not see Tony eventually, so he wasn't all that surprised that he came across the Alpha late one night. 

 

Steve was already asleep, passed out and snoring when Bucky decided to step out of their room and down to the kitchen for some water. One would think that sneaking out of a super soldier's bed would be difficult, but Steve had always slept like he was dead, so Bucky had had no trouble slipping out of Steve’s arms and out the door, taking the stairs down to the kitchen. 

 

Bucky enjoyed the quiet, enjoyed the dark, when the Tower was asleep like this. He was aware, of course, that there was some sort of robot that controlled everything within the Tower, but he was glad the thing never talked to him, not even to preemptively turn on lights when he walked into the dark kitchen like he had seen happen for other people. 

 

The AI left him alone and he just sat at the kitchen table and sipped at his water, grateful for the silence to try and get his mind settled before he headed back upstairs. 

 

He was nearly to the stairs again when he heard quiet voices, then caught the Alpha’s scent, that odd tinge of  _ iron  _ that seemed to accompany it, and froze against a wall, peering around the corner and down the hall to see where Tony was at. 

 

Hushed voices-- “Shhh, honey, let’s go up to my room. Or yours, wherever you want to go.” -- “No, no, we don't need to go anywhere. Want you right here, Alpha.”--

 

It was Tony and Clint, having a private moment in the dimly lit hallway, Tony pressing Clint against the wall, running his hands over the Omega’s body, up through his hair and down to pet through dark wings. 

 

Clint was whimpering every time the Alpha touched him just right, thumping his head back against the wall as Tony mouthed down his neck, a growl rumbling from his throat. 

 

“Alpha.” Clint gasped, and around the corner, Bucky jerked, his hands clenching into fists because hearing  _ Alpha  _ from an Omega like that  _ seemed  _ wrong, but like this it sounded  _ right _ , and he didn't understand that. 

 

He shouldn't be watching, it was  _ wrong  _ to be watching this, but Bucky couldn't look away, and he peeked his head around the corner in time to see Clint go to his knees, pulling at Tony's belt, and Tony wound his fingers into Clints hair. 

 

“No, honey, you first. Let me take care of you first, come here.” 

 

“I'm not worried about you taking care of me.” Clint teased, his voice hoarse. “I  _ know  _ you’ll take care of me. But I've missed you, it’s been two weeks since we were together last and you’re never around anymore and I want to---”

 

His voice cut off, or maybe it was just muffled by the Alphas moan, and Bucky watched as Tony's head fell back, his wings shaking as he tried to hold them closed. 

 

“No, let me see your wings.” Clint coaxed, looking up at the Alpha and licking his lips. “Let me see them. Show me how badly you want---” his head dipped again and Tony tried not to yell, letting his wings snap open and present wide when his Omega took him in his mouth. 

 

Bucky knew his own mouth fell open, seeing Tony's wings for the first time. They were _huge--_ touching both sides of the hallway with several inches of feathers not open all the way. Even in the dim light he could see the colors, the almost black at the shoulders, the different shades of red and brown all the way through, and then the eye catching, nearly shocking gold and silver feathers at the edges. 

 

They were huge… and  _ beautiful _ . 

 

Bucky couldn't believe how beautiful the Alphas wings were.

 

Clints wings opened even further in response to his Alpha, and Bucky turned away from the intimate moment, moving as fast as he could away from the sight, but that didn't stop him from hearing the way the Alpha spoke to Clint, the sweet words in a low voice, the tone that was possessive without being demanding--- 

 

_ Omega, Clint oh my god, you are so good-- so good to me, sweetheart,  _ **_my_ ** _ omega, perfect beautiful thing, honey I love you--- _

 

Bucky made it back to their room and lay out across his own bed, his breathing coming fast and hard, wings trembling as he relived every second of what he had just seen. 

 

Jesus, those  _ wings--- _

 

A whimper from his lips and he rolled over to hide his face in the pillow. 

 

He didn't want an Alpha. Any Alpha. He didn't.  _ He didn't. _

 

But the Alpha’s wings were  _ beautiful _ , and the way Tony's voice had gone deep and soft, the way he had touched Clint, the way he had sounded when he said  _ my omega _ \--

 

Something stirred in Bucky's chest, something warm and  _ needy,  _ a feeling he had thought Hydra had stripped away from him, and he whimpered again into his pillow. 

 

Steve had told him every day for weeks now that Tony was a good Alpha, that he wasn't like the Alphas Bucky had known before. Steve had told him over and over that if he could just give Tony a chance, he would see how much Tony loved  _ all  _ of them, how much he would love  _ Bucky. _

 

And tonight, for the very first time, Bucky wanted to believe it. 

 

*****************

*****************

Bucky begged out of the run with Steve and Sam the next morning, and waited until they had left the grounds before heading down to the kitchen, clicking the coffee maker on and sitting at the kitchen table in the dark waiting for Tony. 

 

The Alpha stumbled in around five fifteen, feeling around for the lights before pausing, wings opening curiously at the unexpected scent of someone else in the kitchen, and then closing when he realized who it was. 

 

“Bucky?” he asked carefully, and backed up a few steps from the table. “Are you alright? I assumed you would be running with the guys. Is everything okay?”

 

Bucky took a deep breath, then another, unprepared for just how hard it was to even  _ talk  _ to the Alpha, feeling much closer to a panic attack than he thought he would be. “Um, so-- you--I---” he closed his eyes, cursing himself for even thinking this was a good idea. “I mean--”

 

“Take your time.” Tony said quietly, and waited patiently, listening to Bucky shift on his chair, the rustle of feathers and the sharp  _ tsing  _ as the metal edges scraped the floor. It was all together amazing that Bucky was even in the  _ room  _ with him, much less trying to speak with him, and Tony would wait for this all damn day if he needed to. 

 

“You have been skipping family meals because of me.” Bucky said all in a rush, and he cringed when it came out accusatory. “Why?”

 

“Because I really want you to be comfortable with the rest of the family.” Tony replied steadily. “And you can't do that with me present, which is fine. You need the space, so I'm trying to give it to you.” 

 

“But they miss you.” Bucky pointed out. “And Steve said family meals are your favorite time of day.” 

 

“They are.” Tony nodded even though Bucky couldn't see him. “We never had family dinners when I was growing up, so it's something I insist on and something the team gives me without question. But if I need to skip them so you can relax and eat then I will.” 

 

“I don't understand.” Bucky said in frustration. “Why would you do that?”

 

“It's an Alpha’s job to provide for his family.” Tony reached back and clicked on the hall light, just barely illuminating the kitchen enough for him to see where Bucky was sitting, and the way the Omega was staring down at the table as he spoke. “It's an Alpha’s job to  _ protect  _ his family. If space is what I can give you so you feel safe, then that's what I'm going to do.” 

 

“Oh.” Bucky still wasn't looking at him, and Tony sat slowly, watching Bucky carefully for any signs of nervousness at them being in the same space. “You don't have to. Be absent, I mean. It's not fair to everyone else.” 

 

“But if you need it, it's fine. We have all made adjustments for each others… struggles. This is no different.” 

 

“I have a hard time being in the same room as you.” Bucky confessed. “And talking to you is-- I think I might have a panic attack or something. It's-- I have a hard time with all of this.” 

 

Tony smiled briefly, even though hearing the words from the Omega made his heart hurt. “I know you do.” 

 

“But the team, the  _ family  _ needs you. So stop avoiding them. I'll leave if I need to.” Bucky glanced up then away when he saw Tony watching him. “I'll leave the room I mean. You don't need to keep yourself away from Clint and Steve and the others because of me. We live together so I need to adjust to being around you. So I’ll-- I’ll try.” 

 

“Thank you.” Tony tilted his head, lay his hand out on the table coaxingly. “Can you look at me?”   

 

It took a few minutes, but Bucky finally looked up to meet his eyes, and Tony smiled encouragingly. “I hope one day that you don't have to leave just because I'm there. I hope one day--” he curled his fingers, silently asking for Bucky to take his hand, but still smiling even when Bucky didn't. “I hope one day when you use the word  _ family _ you mean me too.”

 

“I hope so too.” Bucky said, barely audible, before pushing away from the table and nearly running from the room. 

 

Tony sat at the table for a few more minutes, going back over the conversation in his mind, before getting up to get two cups of coffee and heading back upstairs to crawl back in bed with Clint. 

 

He didn't know what had sparked Bucky deciding to talk to him, but he was glad for it. 

 

Even little  _ tiny  _ steps were victories.

 

****************

****************

When the team all filtered into the kitchen for breakfast, Tony and Clint were already there, talking and laughing together as they made piles of french toast, kissing slowly between batches, and the entire kitchen was full of  _ peaceful, happy, home  _ as the room filled up. 

 

Steve and Bucky were the last ones to come in, and even though everyone noticed that Bucky didn't bolt from the room when he saw the Alpha, and Tony kept right on chatting with Pepper even with Bucky there, no one said anything. 

 

Steve looped an arm around Bucky's neck and kissed his forehead in thanks before grabbing a plate and reaching for some food.

 

_ Tiny steps _ . 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Bucky.” Steve knocked on the bathroom door, raising his voice to be heard over the water. “Bucky, Sam and I are going for another run since we got rained out this morning, you want to go?”

 

“No.” Bucky said quickly, but not rudely, shutting off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, shaking his wings cautiously to dry them as best as he could. “No, I don't.”

 

“What's the matter?”

 

“My arm.” Bucky showed him the stiff limb, the way it wouldn't unbend. “When I was boxing in the gym earlier it just locked up on me.” They had added an afternoon workout to their day now, and even though Bucky was no where near ready to spar with Sam and Steve, he was content to box, using the reinforced bags until even his left arm was sore. It was a good outlet, or at least it had been until his arm had stopped working. 

 

“Damn it.” Steve sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I didn't notice Buck, I'm sorry. Let me just call Tony and--”

 

“No.” Bucky said quickly, bringing his wings up to hide his arm, shaking his head adamantly. “But you should go with Sam. You’ve been baby sitting me for like two weeks now, I'm sure you need time out with your friends.”

 

“I can stay.” Steve offered. “It's not a big deal. Tony has a really great lab, I can sit there with you and--”

 

“ _ No _ , Steve!” Bucky snapped, then held up a hand in apology. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry Stevie, I just can't, alright? The Alpha--”

 

“Hey.” Steve lowered his voice and came closer, golden wings reaching out until they touched Bucky's arms. “It's fine, Bucky. You don't have to apologize. To be honest, I'm impressed you are as calm as you are with this whole thing. You snapping at me every once in while is not a problem. I just forget, sometimes. I forget that you still can't be up close and personal with Tony very much. You've been doing so well with the team and with not running away every time you see Tony, and I forget. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault.” Bucky mumbled, dropping his head to Steve’s shoulder and letting the other Omega hold him. “I know I've got to get over this whole thing.”

 

“At your own pace.” Steve kissed his head. “Not gonna rush you, Buck. You've stopped leaving the room every time Tony walks in and that's huge. We don't need to jump right into you letting him work on your arm. One step at a time.”

 

“Thank you.” Bucky pressed closer, and they both flinched when his left arm seized up, tightening further.

 

“Go see Bruce.” Steve urged. “He can fix it no problem. He’s nice, right? You and him are comfortable around each other? And he’s very easy to talk to. Even Natasha talks to him when she gets in one of her scary moods, and that's saying something. He’ll make sure you're relaxed while working on it.”

 

“I like Bruce.” Bucky admitted. “He doesn't scent like an Alpha or a Beta or anything. It's kind of comforting.” 

 

“See there?” Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's wet hair. “Why don't you go see him in the lab? There’s a couch down there and everything. You can just sit and hang out while he works if you want. Just anything to get you socializing the littlest bit, Bucky. And if you are comfortable enough to let him work on your arm then that's good too. I know you don't want to go to a doctor or anything like that, but sitting alone in this room hurting isn’t going to do you any favors. And I want you to get better.”

 

“I want to get better too.” Bucky muttered and Steve tilted his chin up. 

 

“So you’re going to go see Bruce?” Bucky swallowed and nodded, so Steve kissed his forehead. “Thank you. I'll see you later tonight, okay? 

 

“Sure thing, Stevie.” 

 

*****************

*****************

The lab smelled like  _ Alpha _ , and that was enough to almost send Bucky back into the elevator and up to their room. In fact, if his arm didn't hurt so damn much, he never would have taken this step. 

 

But Bruce had told him when they first met, and a few times after, that he would be happy to help with the arm if Bucky wanted him to-- and right now it hurt so badly that Bucky couldn't even unbend the elbow, so he didn't have much a choice. 

 

But  _ god  _ the Alpha smell was everywhere and Bucky thought he would panic just stepping through the doors. 

 

“Bucky!” Bruce looked up from his table with a friendly smile and Bucky relaxed a fraction. “Come in, Steve told me you would be coming down!” he noticed Bucky's hesitation-- the way his wings were drawn up defensively, his eyes wide, and sighed. “Tony isn’t here, Bucky. He won't be back at the Tower until later tonight, it's just you and I.”

 

Bucky relaxed a fraction more, his wings lowering knowing that the Alpha wasn't anywhere close. “Sorry.” he said quietly, seeing Bruce’s sad look. “I have a hard time with--”

 

“You don't have to explain.” Bruce shook his head quickly. “One of the beauties of living here is that we all have our own baggage to worry about, so we can't spend any time judging anyone else for their stuff.”

 

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled awkwardly and let his wings drop more, tucking them behind his back and holding his left arm carefully. “So. Um--”

 

“Come here and sit.” Bruce motioned to a chair close to him. “I am working on schematics for an upgrade to one of our helicopters. It's boring stuff, but I wouldn't mind some company.”

 

“Thanks.” 

 

They sat in silence for several minutes, Bruce muttering to himself as he worked, Bucky taking the chance to look over the impressive lab. 

 

It was  _ huge _ , taking up the entire bottom floor of the tower, and there were tables and gadgets and computers and screens as far as he could see, as well as fancy cars, rows and rows of weaponry and a completely out of place display case with nearly a hundred pairs of sunglasses on it. 

 

Bucky blinked at the sunglasses in confusion.  _ What kind of Alpha hoarded sunglasses? _

 

“So you’re a genius. Is that why you are on the team? Why you live...here?” Bucky asked after several more minutes of silence. “Or is there another reason?”

 

“Tell me what you smell when you are near me.” Bruce said as an answer without even looking up. “Do I scent like an Alpha? Or a Beta?”

 

Bucky leaned in the tiniest bit and took a deep breath. “I don't scent… anything.” he admitted. “You don't scent like an Alpha, or a Beta and certainly not an Omega. There’s just something… different.”

 

“It's my mutation.” Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes before replacing them, staring down at the computer screen in frustration. “My Hulk. He cancels out everything about my secondary biology, even though  _ technically  _ speaking, he is an Alpha.”

 

“Your Hulk?” Bucky repeated. “Who is your Hulk? Will I meet him?” 

 

“You already have.” Bruce said mildly. “Remember Hamburg? Hulk was the big green thing that put you through about four feet of concrete.”

 

Bucky jerked in his seat, the memory of a fight nearly eight months prior swamping him. The Avengers had come out of nowhere it seemed, led by Captain America-- he hadn't known it was Steve then-- and followed by some horrifying beast that had stopped Bucky in his tracks. Winter Soldier training and skills didn't stand a chance against the raw power of  _ Hulk _ , and it had been one of the only times Bucky had thought he would die as the Soldier. 

 

“I remember.” He said slowly. “That-- that’s  _ you _ .”

 

“When I'm angry.” Bruce finally figured out whatever it was stumping him, and his fingers moved faster over the keyboard now. “Because of my mutation, because of my Hulk, people avoid me. It isn’t right for me to not scent as  _ anything _ , and of course the threat of me ‘hulking out’, as the team so nicely puts it, is enough to keep anyone from wanting to get too close to me.” 

 

“Okay…” Bucky tilted his head. “So--”

 

“So I live  _ here _ , because Tony was the first person to look me in the eye and see me as a genius with an anger management problem. Everyone else looked at me and saw me as a monster or an animal or a  _ weapon _ first, and then agreed that if I wasn't turning green, perhaps my brain was good for something as well.” 

 

Bruce made a quick motion with his hands, and whatever had been on the computer screen shot to the center of the room as a 3D hologram.

 

“So Tony.” Bruce continued, sounded distracted as he circled the hologram, pulling pieces out at random and tossing them into a holographic trash can. “Tony invited me to live here, told me that my mind was something irreplaceable, and that he was tired of living alone. To which Pepper promptly smacked him, because she lives here too, of course.” Another image tossed in the trash. “I asked him what sort of Hulk proof measures he had taken, and he said none, that he wanted Bruce Banner living here and the Hulk could sleep in the basement.” 

 

“That seems  _ terrible _ .” Bucky interjected and Bruce smiled fondly. 

 

“Tony remade the basement into an apartment for me. He dug another ten feet deeper into the ground to give me room, reinforced every piece of furniture and keeps it stocked with food and drink so anytime I am feeling less than perfectly in control, I have a safe place to retreat to.”

 

“So you live here because---”

 

“I live here because our Alpha saw  _ me _ , not my past or my problems or what issues I might cause in the future.”

 

“Oh.” Bucky frowned and pulled his wings a little tighter around his body. “And you consider him your Alpha, too. Even though you aren't um… you aren’t --”

 

“I'm not anything.” Bruce said with an easy shrug, and he moved into the hologram, bringing pieces closer together until it started resembling a helicopter. “I have no secondary biology, and so many years being afraid of losing control and accidentally  _ hulking out _ has destroyed any of my other… drives.” 

 

“So if you aren't--” Bucky made an uncomfortable motion. “Why would you claim an Alpha? You don't have to, so why would you? If you are--” he didn't know how to say what he was trying to say and just spread his hand uncertainly. 

 

“I would think the technical term you are looking for is asexual.” Bruce informed him. “I have no interest in anything like that. Even before my mutation, I was fairly uninterested in sex, and afterwards-- even if I  _ was  _ interested, no one would come anywhere near me. It was a relief. One less thing to be worried about. And really if I'm being honest, even being touched is too much for me sometimes. I spend so much time constantly making sure that my emotions are completely level, that I am under control, avoiding anything that would cause a rush of emotion in other people-- physical contact, sex, all that sort of thing-- It's just easier to avoid it, and I've found that I don't miss it.  I suppose I don't know if that makes me  _ actually  _ asexual, but it certainly the easiest way to explain how I am.”

 

“Tony as my Alpha has nothing to do with anything sexual. It's more because--” Bruce stepped out of the hologram and studied it from a distance. “I claim Tony as my Alpha because I  _ can _ , because he does everything in his power to take care of me and provide for me, just like a good Alpha should. I can have all the reassurance and safety of an alpha without feeling pressured into the sexual aspect of it, which is amazing for someone like me.” 

 

“So what does he get out of it? If there is no sex?” Bucky demanded, knowing the words sounded harsh, and not caring. 

 

Bruce turned from the 3D image completely, folding his arms and leveling Bucky with a disapproving look. “Tony and I have a loving and respectful relationship where we bond over all this. And that's enough for us. Not all Alphas think sex is  _ owed  _ to them because they take care of you.” 

 

Bucky stared right back at him. “I  _ really  _ doubt that.” 

 

“It makes me really sad that you have been given reasons to think that way.” Bruce said softly, and Bucky blinked a few times before looking away, drawing his wings back around his body. 

 

Bruce thought he could be sick, seeing the wounded look in Bucky's eyes. 

 

*****************

*****************

“Your arm hurts you.” Bruce mentioned nearly an hour later. “The left one. Your left wing hangs lower as well because of the added strain. You came down for me to look at it, right? You could have said something right away.” 

 

“It hurts.” Bucky flinched as he tried to move it. “Can't unbend my elbow.”

 

“Why didn't you say something earlier?” Bruce sounded upset. “If you’ve been sitting here hurting?”

 

“It was nice to just talk.” Bucky admitted and smiled when Bruce did. “I guess I forgot for a minute.”

 

“Well come here.” Bruce motioned him over to the desk. “I won't know how much I can do until I can get a good look at it, so let’s start with that, alright.” 

 

“Um---” Bucky hesitated before moving and Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Do you trust me, Bucky? Trust me not to hurt you?”

 

Bucky nodded quickly, then looked surprised at himself. “I do. I  _ do  _ trust you. I didn't think I would.” 

 

“I'm glad to hear it.” Bruce motioned him over again. “We are family here, Bucky. I know you are still feeling new and uncertain, but in time you’ll see how good it can be. There’s not a person under this roof that would hurt you.” 

 

Bucky didn't answer, just set his arm stiffly on the metal table, trying to cover his flinch when Bruce reached for him. 

 

“Hey.” Bruce caught his eye. “I'm not going to sedate you, or tranquilize you, or strap you down, alright? We will just be sitting here together, talking, while I look over this for you.” 

 

“Thank you.” Bucky said quietly. “I'm sorry about-- I'm just not used to--”

 

“You don't have to explain.” Bruce assured him and reached for the desk light and several small tools. “We all have our triggers, you just let me know if I'm getting close to one of yours.”

 

“Thank you.” Bucky said again, trying to force himself to relax as Bruce leaned over his arm, running his fingers lightly over the tight plates, making notes on a piece of paper as he went. “You’re easier to talk to than I thought you would be. I feel like this is the most I've talked in…” his voice trailed off. 

 

“Yes, well.” Bruce didn't comment on whatever Bucky  _ didn't  _ say, and tapped at the elbow joint of the arm, glancing up to make sure it didn't hurt him. “I've heard that when I'm not hulking out I am actually a pleasant, calming presence. Imagine that, right?” 

 

Bucky smiled, and Bruce winked when he caught it. “Alright. Lets see what I can do here.”

 

**************

**************

Steve came down to the lab hours later looking for Bucky, but stopped just outside the door when he saw them sitting together, Bruce looking like he was maybe cleaning the joints in Bucky's fingers, and Bucky looking as closed to relaxed as Steve had ever seen him. 

 

He thought about interrupting, but then Bruce said something quiet, and Bucky  _ smiled _ , and Steve put a hand to his heart because he couldn't remember the last time Bucky had really smiled like that. 

 

So he turned and left, asking JARVIS on the way up the stairs to alert him when Bucky left the lab, and went to take a shower. 

 

Back in the lab, Bruce had managed to unlock Bucky's elbow and now was meticulously swabbing between Bucky's fingers, cleaning the metal as best he could without actually taking it apart. 

 

“You wanted to know why we are all here?” he asked and Bucky nodded slowly. “We are all here because we are all a little ruined.” Bruce reached for another swab, biting his lip in concentration. “Everyone of us has something in our past that haunts us, or something we have done that brands us a monster, something that sets us apart from the rest of the world. We are all a little broken. But our Alpha--  _ Tony--  _ took all our broken edges and fit them all together somehow, and now we all have a place to call home, and people to call family, and soft beds to sleep in and food to eat, and someone who is happy to see us every single day.” 

Bruce set down his tools, switching off the lamp and cracking his knuckles after hours of working. “I know you’ve noticed I don’t have wings. I used to. Just beautiful feathers in about a hundred shades of grey. Some were almost white, others were almost black, some looked silver.” He shrugged. “When my Hulk made an appearance, my wings ripped off my body. Couldn’t handle the mutation. The Hulk took... took everything from me. My family, my life, my career, my--my wings.” his voice caught and Bucky watched him closely. 

“So.” Bruce cleared his throat. “We are all different levels of damaged, different levels of bruised and marred and yeah, we are all a little broken. But we are all a little  _ less  _ broken when we are here. Tony keeps us together. Our Alpha makes us whole.”

Bucky stared down at his hand and then up at Bruce. “I'd like to be less broken.” he whispered. “I just don't know how to get there.”

 

“One step at a time.” Bruce said quietly. “And if you ask, our Alpha will meet you wherever you are to help you find your way home.” 

 

“Yeah?” Buck asked and Bruce nodded firmly.

 

“I promise.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was sitting with Sam in the living room when Bucky and Bruce made an appearance from the lab. Sam was slouched on the couch, Steve sitting on the floor with his head leaning on Sam's thigh, laughing out loud about something from their day. 

 

“How's it going, Bucky? You feeling better?” Sam called, and waved for them to come over. “Bruce my man. Inventing dangerous things? Blow anything up yet?”

 

“Sam, I blew  _ one  _ thing up  _ one  _ time. You, on the other hand, exploded a toaster just yesterday, and the coffee maker suspiciously broke the last time you even looked at it. You want to talk about breaking things?” Bruce challenged and Sam looked wounded.

 

“Damn. What are you doin’ throwing shade like that?” 

 

Steve burst out laughing, lifting his head from Sam's leg long enough to grin at Bucky. “You guys have a good time?” He motioned to Bucky's arm. “Work on that a little bit? Looks like it's moving better.”

 

“Yeah.” Bucky sat in the chair on the opposite side of the coffee table from them. “Bruce did good work.” he sent the scientist a grateful look and Bruce grinned back at him. 

 

Sam, however, rolled his eyes dramatically and snapped his fingers. “Get your big ass over here, Bucky. Geez. It's not like we live together or anything. Why are you sittin’ way the hell over there, come on. You know I don't bite, regardless of what big and green told you.”

 

“I can assure you I told him nothing about your biting habits.” Bruce retorted and Bucky laughed at the comment.

Sam was so surprised he stopped talking halfway through his sentence. “Bruce, I swear to-- Bucky did you just  _ laugh?  _ And here I thought you were frozen through and through. Turn that charm on around the ladies and you are  _ golden _ .” 

 

“Sam, are you mouthing off to my Brucie bear again?” Tony stepped off the elevator. “Or just mouthing off in general?” 

 

Sam sat up further on the couch, red wings flaring in welcome, the movement mimicked by Steve. Bruce of course didn't have wings, but he still had a big grin for Tony, accepting a light pat on the back in greeting.

 

“Hey Tony.” Sam said with an easy smile. “Welcome home. How was the day?” 

 

“Long.” Tony bent to brush his nose over Sam's cheek before crouching so he was eye level with Steve, drawing his fingers through the Omegas hair and down to cup his jaw. “Steve.”

 

“ _ Alpha _ .” Steve couldn't even begin to hide the longing in his voice. Not only had he been gone for pushing nine weeks while trying to help Bucky break through the Soldiers conditioning, but now it had been almost a month of being  _ home  _ but staying away from Tony to avoid the Alpha scent upsetting Bucky. 

 

Steve  _ missed  _ his Alpha.

 

But Tony was right in front of him now, and when Steve nuzzled into the light touch with a soft whine, the fingers on his jaw tightened, the wings Tony kept so carefully tucked away rustling with the need to present for the Omega. 

 

“ _ Steve _ .” Tony said again, and this time his voice was rough, and he cleared his throat before standing again. 

 

“Bucky.” He kept his tone quiet, holding one hand out, palm up, for Bucky to take. He didn't expect him to take it of course, but he offered none the less. “How are you?”

 

“I---” Bucky hesitated. “I'm alright. Thank you, Tony.”

 

A smile broke over Tony's face, because even after their talk a few days before, Bucky still avoided talking to him, still was leaving the room after just a few minutes in his presence. So this-- this was  _ good _ . “I'm glad to hear it.” He smiled again, even when Bucky looked away, then turned back to Steve, eyes moving hungrily over the beautiful Omega. 

 

“I'll say good night and let you guys hang out.” he finally said. “See you all in the morning.” 

 

“Good night, Tony.”

“Night, Tony.” 

“Good night, Alpha.” -- from Steve, who couldn't tear his eyes from Tony, running his hands up and down his thighs and digging his fingers into his legs to keep himself still. “See you in the morning.” 

 

Tony watched him for another long moment before nodding firmly and turning to leave. 

 

Bucky watched him go, then turned to look at Steve, who looked about five seconds from a nervous breakdown, and made a decision.

 

******************

******************

“You need him.” Bucky said slowly as they got ready for bed. “The Alpha. It's been awhile since you've been with him and you need him.”

 

Steve swallowed hard. “I'm fine. I miss him, but I'm fine. The last thing you need is  _ me  _ smelling of Alpha while we are sharing a bed. I've gone longer without him, it's fine.”

 

“He needs you too.” Bucky sounded like the words physically pained him to say. “I could hear it when he said your name. And it's been months for you two.” 

 

“Bucky--” Steve clenched his jaw. “Really it's fine. Please just stop talking about it.”

 

“Stevie.” Bucky sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. “Stevie, I don't understand _ why _ you want an Alpha, alright? That was something that was taken from me and I--” he shook his head. “I don't know if I'll ever understand it again. But I understand that you  _ do  _ want this Alpha. And the last thing I ever want to do is keep you from someone that makes you happy.” 

 

He peered up at Steve, pale blue eyes looking all the brighter behind dark brown hair. “You guys need each other. I'm perfectly capable of spending a night alone. I'll sleep in your bed so it smells like us, and it will be just fine. Or I'll go sleep with Sam. But you need your Alpha and---” he breathed out slowly. “And I am  _ learning  _ that Tony isn’t--he isn’t like other Alphas. I know he isn’t. So go. Bothers me to see you upset. Just go.” 

 

“Thank you.” Steve blurted and grabbed Bucky in a hug. “Thank you, Buck. Thank you. I  _ promise  _ I'll be back in the morning. I promise. I just--- holy shit.” he covered his mouth with his hand. “Thank you.” 

 

“Quit being gross and just go.” Bucky scoffed, forcing a light tone into his voice. “Go on.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve said one last time and reached to grab something from his dresser drawer before he was running out the door, leaving Bucky on his bed alone. 

 

Bucky glanced around the empty room before sighing and grabbing his pajamas, changing and brushing his teeth before leaving the room as well, heading up a floor to Sam's room. 

 

“Heya Buck.” The door to Sam's room was open and Bucky stopped just inside, shifting his weight anxiously. “What's up? Got tired of listening to Red White and Super snore?” Sam was grinning, already in his sleep pants and flipping through TV channels, looking for something to watch in bed. 

 

“Um, Steve is with...with the Alpha.” Bucky answered and Sam instantly moved over on the bed, pulling the covers down and patting the spot next to him. 

 

“Come on then, shut the door though.” 

 

Bucky kicked the door shut and slid into the bed, sighing gratefully when Sam put an arm around his shoulders, helping him arrange his wings in the new space. 

 

“It's a good thing you’re doing.” Sam told him as he settled on old re runs of a sitcom. “I know it's tough to know Steve is with Tony, but Tony's a good Alpha. Needs his Omega. You’re doing a good thing.” 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky pressed his face to Sam’s neck and breathed in deep. “Yeah, I guess.” 

 

Betas didn't give off near the amount of scent and pheromones that other Omegas or Alphas did, but his scent was still comforting, and Bucky felt himself relaxing even while being in a strange bed and with Sam holding him. 

 

“You alright?” Sam asked and Bucky nodded. “I know I'm not Steve but you’re still safe here, alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Bucky said again and closed his eyes. “I know.” 

 

“Good.” Sam shifted on the bed so he was more comfortable. “Go to sleep then. I don't know what you and Steve’s slumber parties are like, but I am not about to have sexy pillow fights. I need my beauty rest. Not all of us are going to be eternally youthful, you hear?” 

 

Bucky laughed against him, and snuggled closer, letting his wings rest carefully against Sam’s red ones. “Thank you.” 

 

“Go to sleep.” Sam repeated, but he held Bucky just a little tighter. “Good night.” 

  
  


*****************

*****************

Tony was already in bed when Steve opened his door and slipped inside, but he was on his feet instantly, unable to keep his wings from snapping open at the sight of his Omega.

 

“What are you doing here?” his voice sounded strangled, a growl making the edge of his words rough. “I mean, I'm happy to see you, but  I thought we said we wouldn't---”

 

“Bucky told me to come.” Steve was already feeling hot, his wings spread wide presenting for Tony, his skin prickly and tight as the room filled with the heady scent of aroused  _ Alpha _ . “He knows I need you. Alpha, I  _ need  _ you.”

 

“Shit.” Tony dropped to his knees helplessly, his wings opening further. “Steve,  _ yes _ . Yes, please, honey I've  _ missed  _ you.” 

 

“Missed you too, Alpha.” Steve whispered, and started taking his clothes off, first his tank top up and over his shoulders, shaking his golden feathers out as he tossed it aside. Then his pants, fingers fumbling with his belt buckle, entirely distracted by the way Tony's eyes were coloring red, the way the Alpha was wetting his lips in anticipation when Steve pulled something from his pants pocket and stepped out of his jeans and started moving towards him. 

 

At the last minute, Steve put on the collar he had grabbed before leaving the bedroom, wrapping it low on his neck, the butter-soft leather molding to his skin, covering the scent glands on his neck and tying in a short knot behind him. 

 

Then he sank to his knees in front of his Alpha, spreading his legs so he was sitting even lower, dropping his head and baring his neck in a completely submissive pose, looking up at Tony through his lashes. 

 

“Alpha.” he whispered and Tony's eyes filled completely with the Alpha red, his mouth nearly watering staring at _ so much skin _ on such a beautiful Omega. 

 

“Omega.” he managed over a snarl, feeling as if he was just a few minutes from being  _ feral  _ and Steve trembled in front of him. “I don't want to wait.” 

 

“Don't make me wait, then.” Steve returned, and the Alpha was suddenly on him, pushing him back into the thick carpet, and shoving his legs apart as he ran his hands greedily over every inch of his Omega he could reach, first his fingers then his lips and tongue, licking and tasting and sucking bruises on every perfect spot. 

 

Somehow Tony got his own pants off and when there was nothing but skin between them, Steve couldn't stop his shout, arching his back into every touch, hooking a leg around his Alpha’s waist to keep him close. 

 

Tony pulled away almost immediately though, pulled away and snatched a blanket from the bed before turning Steve on to his hands and knees, inching forward against him, heavy Alpha cock bumping against Steve’s entrance, fingers searching and stretching him open. The Omega whined and pushed back into him, dropping his head to the ground to lift his hips higher, golden wings spread flat on the ground beside him in as submissive a pose as he could take. 

 

“Steve.” Tony's voice was barely understandable, deep and  _ raw _ , but he stopped long enough to make sure his Omega was okay. “It's been awhile between us, I don't want to rush you---”

 

“Don't make me wait.” Steve repeated, and moaned when the Alpha nipped a sharp bite onto his back. “Please Alpha,  _ please _ , I need you oh  _ fuck _ , Tony  _ I need you I need _ \---”

 

They both shouted when Tony thrust forward, filling his Omega in one full stroke, and when Steve shoved his hips back against him, physically demanding  _ more _ , Tony didn't hesitate to give it to him. 

 

It was rough and  _ desperate  _ between them, loud groans and breathless cries, Steve ripping his fingers through the carpet, Tony leaving hand shaped bruises on Steve’s hips. It wasn't long at all, several minutes at the most, with broken curses and sobbing pleas for  _ more _ , and both of them were already much closer to finishing so much sooner than they wanted to be, but  _ god  _ Steve felt so good around him that Tony's knot was already swelling, and in this position every stroke of Tony's cock was lighting Steve up and he didn't even have time to touch himself, to try and bring his own release. 

 

Tony shifted behind him, and the next push through him was so  _ right  _ that Steve barely managed a full breath before he was coming untouched, pouring onto the blanket and crying out for Tony, for his  _ Alpha _ , crying out and begging for his Alpha to  _ please come, inside me inside me, knot me Alpha please just--- _

 

Tony held him tight, and thrust hard, shoving his knot past the tight rim of muscle and deep inside his Omega, a growl bursting from his chest as he jerked forward and buried his teeth in Steve’s neck-- or rather, into the leather that protected Steve’s neck, but that didn't faze the Alpha at all, and he bit down hard, the need to claim his Omega too strong to ignore. 

 

Steve was coming  _ again _ , wave after wave rocking his body as the Alpha pulsed inside him, filling him to nearly uncomfortable, the teeth in his neck a sharp pain that just blended with overwhelming pleasure, and it was all just a blur of  _ heat, want, claim, mine,  _ and the pair was lost to it. 

 

***************

***************

“I'll make it up to you.” Tony said quietly, drawing his fingers over Steve's face, and Steve turned his head to nuzzle into the touch. 

 

“Make what up to me?”

 

“Being so rough.” Tony was grinning though, a satisfied smile on his lips. “I missed you, but I should have taken my time. Just couldn't help myself.” 

 

“Alpha.” Steve whispered and lifted his hips so the Alpha would grind down against him lightly. “It was perfect. I needed you and you always give me exactly what I need.” 

 

Tony hummed in agreement and bent to kiss him, long and slow, their tongues curling together in the warmth of each others mouths. “I love you. You know that.”

 

“I love you too.” Steve’s eyes were shining and Tony lay tiny kisses on his eyelids before pressing their foreheads together and sighing, content to lie here and breathe his Omega in. 

 

The blanket was still on the floor where they had left it, having used it to clean up after Tony's knot had lessened and they could pull apart. Then it was just a few steps to the bed, and Steve had rolled onto his back, pulling his Alpha between his legs and here they lay, still coming down together, talking softly as they cuddled close. 

 

“I've missed you.” Steve turned his head so Tony could scent down his neck, shivering when sharp teeth scraped over sensitive skin. “Being away from you was hard enough, but being here and not being able to be with you was--”

 

“I know.” Tony nodded and moved to Steve’s other side, nuzzling against his ear and down his jaw. “I know, I missed you too. But it's important that Bucky didn't feel threatened by me.” 

 

“He’s doing so much better.” Steve combed his fingers lightly through the dark feathers at Tony's shoulders. “He and Sam have really struck up a friendship. He and Clint too. And of course Bruce, but we all love Bruce so that's not surprising.” 

 

“It's really not.” Tony agreed, dotting kisses across Steve's collarbone, running his nose over the edge of the leather collar. “Thank you for wearing this.” 

 

“I hate wearing it.” Steve grumbled, and slid his hands down Tony's back, pressing him closer. “Wish you would just bite me.” 

 

“Steve.” Tony lifted his head and frowned. “You know why I won't---”

 

“I know.” Steve assured him. “I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it.” 

 

“Bratty Omega.” Tony teased fondly and Steve's eyes fluttered closed when a tongue swiped out and across one of his nipples. 

 

“Stubborn Alpha.” he breathed and wound a hand through Tony's thick, dark hair. “Don't stop.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony scooted lower on his body and flicked his tongue out again, smiling against warm skin when Steve twitched beneath him. “More?”

 

“Always.” Steve panted. “Always more of you, Alpha, I missed you. Missed this. Missed  _ us _ .” 

 

“I know.” Tony was up at his mouth again, this kiss more demanding, but no less loving and Steve whimpered when they broke apart. “I missed you too. My Omega.” his eyes tinted red. “Perfect, beautiful,  _ lovely  _ Omega. Let me taste you.” 

 

Tony's last words were growled and Steve’s next words were barely more than a gasp, and this time when the Alpha moved inside him it was slow and  _ slick  _ and warm and perfect and when they finished-- first Steve and then Tony-- the Alpha wiped tears from his Omegas face, and told him again how much he loved him. 

 

And as Steve fell asleep, his head on his Alpha’s chest, those huge wings wrapped up and around him, he knew he would always want to be  _ right here. _

 

Right here with his Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

There was something intoxicating about the scent of a _ happy, pleased, content _ Alpha, and it was filling the kitchen and common area, affecting everyone who came through the door. 

 

Bruce was leaning across the counter joking and laughing with Tony, who was busy making breakfast for everyone while teasing and kissing both Steve and Clint, who were loathe to leave their Alphas side. Even though Clint hadn't spent the night with Tony, the scent of his Alpha  _ satisfied  _ drew him close anyway, and Tony was happy to dote on both of them, pausing in his cooking to nuzzle against Clint, to nip little bites behind Steve’s ear, to pin one or the other against the counter as he pretended to look for a specific spatula or reach for more eggs, rocking into them suggestively just to hear them laugh. 

 

The Omegas couldn't stop smiling, and when they weren’t trying to touch Tony, they were touching each other, running fingers through each others hair or leaving light kisses on each others lips. 

 

Even Pepper on her suppressants, wasn't immune the the pheromones pouring into the air from the Alpha and the male Omegas, and was sitting on the bench at the kitchen table with Natasha sharing their breakfast. Or rather-- sitting on Natashas lap and letting the other woman hand feed her bites of omelet, licking at Nat’s fingers and every few minutes snuggling close and purring into the Beta’s ear until Natashas lovely white wings were coming up and shielding them from view. 

 

The boys whistled and catcalled, but when Tashas wings came down, Pepper never looked anything but perfectly composed while Natasha just seemed amused and went right back to feeding Pepper. 

 

Betas weren’t as affected by the hormones, but picked up more on the general attitude of the people surrounding them, so when Sam and Bucky walked into the kitchen, Sam was instantly grinning, his red wings flaring in anticipation. 

 

For Bucky though, it felt like smacking into a brick wall. 

 

Alpha scent was everywhere, combined with the sweet scents of happy Omegas, and it was too much all at once, so he stumbled back a few steps, a hand over his nose. 

 

Sam saw it first, of course, and stepped right back out of the kitchen, dragging Bucky with him into the hallway and wrapping both arms and wings around him before Bucky could protest.

 

“You’re alright.” Sam said firmly. “Just take a deep breath in, my scent should be nice and neutral compared to that, just take a minute and get yourself straight.” 

 

“Shit.” Bucky mumbled, pulling his wings in tight and pushing his face into Sam’s neck. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“That was overwhelming, is what it was.” Sam said, shaking his head. “Even for me. And that's fine.” he dropped his wings once Bucky was breathing easier, but kept his arms around him. “You okay now?”

 

“I think so.” Bucky looked away, his cheeks flushing a dull red. “Sorry.” 

 

“Hey.” Sam ducked his head to he could meet Bucky's gaze. “Nothing to be sorry for, huh? Lets try it again, just a little slower now that we know what we are walking in to.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“You know I got you.” Sam linked their fingers, ignoring Bucky's look of surprise and pulled him forward into the kitchen again. 

 

It was easier this time, moving slower and Bucky was able to stop the wave of panic before it swamped him, was able to turn his head towards Sam enough to just breathe in  _ Beta  _ instead of choking on  _ Alpha _ . 

 

“Bucky!” Pepper was the first one to see him, and slid off Natasha’s lap to pull him into a hug, a light kiss on his cheek and gentle fingers through the feathers by his shoulders. “Come sit with us.” She took his hand right from Sams and made to pull him towards their table, but Clint and Steve saw him before she could. 

 

“Heya Bucky baby.” Clints blue eyes were lit, and he bumped shoulders with him playfully. “How’s it going? Thought we were going to have to come up and drag you and Sam out of bed so you wouldn't miss breakfast.” 

 

“You slept with Sam?” Steve interrupted with an odd look on his face and Bucky nodded slowly. 

 

“Yeah, I told you if you were going to--” he flicked his eyes towards Tony. “--then maybe I'd go sleep with Sam.” 

 

“Yeah I guess you did.” Steve put a hand on Bucky's waist and pushed him gently but firmly towards the wall, bracketing him in with his body, gold wings raised to hide them from prying eyes. 

 

“What’s up, Stevie?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Couldn't just pull me out into the hallway to talk?”

 

“Are you and Sam--” Steve was watching him carefully, trying to read his body language and Bucky blinked at him a few times before realizing what he was asking.

 

“What? No. No, Steve. Geez. I just didn't want to sleep alone. He told me before that I could sleep with him if I needed to and I--” Bucky lifted a shoulder in an awkward shrug. “--Just didn't want to sleep alone. That's all.” 

 

“Alright.” Steve was still watching him, a big hand squeezing at his waist and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

 

“You gonna get off me, or what? What the hell are you doing?” 

 

“I just want to--” Steve leaned in, pushing his face into Bucky's neck and breathing deep, his fingers tightening on Bucky's waist. “You smell  _ good  _ Buck. Not like Sam, just like  _ you _ .” That bitter tinge of  _ fear  _ was still there just like it always was, but it was fainter now, and everything else was  _ Bucky--  _ scenting like cold mint and sweet plums and  _ familiar _ . 

 

“Yeah?” It was habit more than anything, to put his hand on the back of Steve's head, through the short blond hair and bringing him closer. They hadn't done…  _ this…  _ since finding each other. They had slept together of course, and took comfort in each others scent, but not like this. Steve was acting almost possessive, lining their bodies up and Bucky  _ liked  _ it, pressing his own nose into Steve’s neck--

 

\--and then jerking his head away because underneath the warm scent of  _ Steve  _ lay the heavier scent of  _ Alpha  _ and Bucky couldn't stop himself from flinching away, making a face. 

 

“Get off. You smell like him.” 

 

“Bucky.” Steve just moved closer. “ _ Please _ . He’s my Alpha, now that he and I have been together again I'm always going to scent a little like him. Please just… just try? I won't be able to handle it if you won't even scent me.” 

 

“Steve--” Bucky shook his head. “I can't--”

 

“It's  _ me _ .” Steve picked up Bucky's left hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Please don't tell me I have to choose between my best friend and my Alpha.  _ Please _ . It's one thing to know that you might never be comfortable being close to Tony, I can deal with that,  but don't make me choose between the two of you. You told me to go to him, so you  _ had  _ to have known---”

 

“You’re right.” Bucky interrupted, keeping his voice soft. “You’re right. I'm sorry. Um--” he cleared his throat. “Um come here. Let’s try again.” he jerked his head and Steve came close again, tilting his neck invitingly and Bucky steeled himself before touching his nose to Steve’s neck again and taking a deep breath. 

 

_ Damn it.  _

 

It _had_ been a long time -- _over seventy years_ , Bucky thought wryly-- since they had scented each other for more than just friendly comfort. They _used_ to, back when they spent heats together and sometimes just nights together because they could, when all hundred pounds of Steve would climb through Bucky's window and into his bed to spend the night in his arms. 

 

And it was different now, of course it was, with Steve being big and all this time between them, but  _ damn it-- _

 

\--Steve was still fresh pine and red roses and now underneath it all was the iron tinge of  _ Alpha  _ and Bucky didn't think he’d scented something so good in his life. 

 

“ _ Steve _ .” Bucky thought maybe he groaned, or maybe it was Steve but either way they were suddenly clinging to each other, and Steve’s teeth were scraping Bucky's neck as Bucky's fingers wound through his hair, and Steve was panting against him, something about  _ missed you Buck, so glad you’re home, want you like this _ \-- and Bucky was murmuring in agreement, his eyes closed, his left arm wrapping tight around Steve’s waist. 

 

“Is this okay?” Steve whispered. “Buck, tell me this is okay.” He kept his wings raised high, a curtain of gold to shield them from the rest of the room. “You’ve been keeping me away from you, keeping me at arm's length and you think I can't tell? I wanna be close like we used to be.”

 

“Stevie—tell me why the Alpha smells so good on you?” Bucky whispered back. “It doesn't make me want to scream and I don't understand.” 

 

“Because regardless of how you feel about Alphas you know how happy this one makes me. You said it yourself-- you could hear it in his voice.” Steve cupped Bucky's jaw, rubbed his nose through the dark stubble. “You know he’s not the same as the other Alphas. This is what it's  _ supposed  _ to feel like, the scent of an Alpha is supposed to be pure and good and make you want to curl closer, not run away in fear.” 

 

“Stevie, I---” Bucky started but Steve nudged close again, sealing his lips over Bucky's pulse, feeling the strong heartbeat and closing his eyes because it wasn’t that long ago he had bought Bucky was  _ gone _ and he didn’t think he’d ever get used to him being  _ here. _

 

“This is what it's supposed to feel like.” Steve said again and stayed close for a long moment before starting to pull away bumping their noses together lightly as he stepped back to give Bucky some room, his wings lowering slowly. 

 

“Give it a chance. Give our Alpha a chance, Bucky. Promise me you’ll try.” 

 

“I promise.” Bucky's eyes were wide, a tremble running through his body and his wings and Steve leaned back in to press the barest kiss to his lips. 

 

“Thank you.” Steve went back to the stove, putting an arm around Clint and kissing him before asking Tony something that had the Alpha bursting into laughter. 

 

Bucky looked around self-consciously, wondering how much of their interactions the team had witnessed, but everyone had been busy eating or talking and no one had paid any attention to their private moment in the corner.

 

Sam was the only one to catch Bucky's eye, and winked at him before going back to his pile of eggs. Pepper cleared her throat delicately and pushed the chair out next to her for Bucky to take, and when he sat awkwardly she reached over to hold his hand. 

 

“It's a good thing, what you’re doing.” Natasha spoke without looking up from her omelet, taking a bite for herself now that Pepper was done eating. 

 

“What's that?” Bucky asked gruffly, staring down at Peppers slim hand held in his own. 

 

“Letting Steve be close to you after being with Tony.” Nat sent him a considerate look. “I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to scent an Alpha on your best friend.” 

 

“I'm fine.” 

 

“You don't have to be though.” Pepper kissed his cheek, then his head. “Lord knows this Tower is full of people who aren't actually fine with half of what we pretend to be.” 

 

Bucky smiled a little, and took the plate Sam dropped in front of him, a huge omelet exploding with bacon and sausage and cheese. “Thanks Sam.” 

 

“Hey, I'm not the one in the cutesy apron serving up breakfast.” Sam inclined his head towards the stove. “Don't thank me.” 

 

Bucky took a deep breath and looked over at the Alpha, at  _ Tony  _ in the kitchen, he looked over and saw how happy Steve and Clint were to just be near their Alpha, not to mention the way they smiled every single time he said something or leaned in and kissed them. 

 

And for the first time, something like jealousy curled through Bucky's chest. 

 

Ever since spying that intimate moment between Clint and Tony in the hall, he had been craving something he didn't think he would ever want again. Since talking to Tony that early morning in the kitchen, Bucky had been wanting to hear his voice again, that low soothing tone that was so different from how every other Alpha had ever spoken to him. After hearing Bruce say that Tony had seen him for who he was, not for the mistakes he had made or would make, Bucky wanted to know what that kind of acceptance felt like. And after scenting just that brief edge of  _ iron  _ in Steve’s scent, when it didn't turn his stomach or make his mind go blank with panic--- Bucky thought he wanted more. 

 

For the first time ever, Bucky was jealous of what Steve had. 

 

Jealous that Steve had an Alpha. 

 

_ That _ Alpha, specifically. 

 

And when Tony glanced up to make sure everyone still had enough food and saw Bucky staring, he offered a sweet smile. 

 

And Bucky took a deep breath and smiled back, the tiniest bit, before ducking his head and eating. 

 

Nobody saw the grin on the Alpha’s lips as he reached for more eggs. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Cap!” Sam pounded on their bedroom door before pushing it open. “Are you— oh sorry guys.” He stopped when he saw Bucky and Steve in bed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Well  _ well _ napping in the middle of the day? What’s this about?”

 

“It isn’t anything.” Bucky grunted and lifted off of Steve, smoothing his right hand over Steve’s blond hair before moving to sit in his own bed. “Just wanted some peace and quiet. What are you doin,? We already ran this morning.”

 

“Alarm came in.” Sam said in answer, and Steve was jumping out of bed, grabbing his suit and heading to the bathroom to change.  “He still doesn’t like to change in front of people huh?”

 

“Nope.” Bucky pushed his hair out of his eyes.”I bet he’s gotta do all sort of wiggling to get into that tight thing. Nobody wants to see  _ that.” _

 

“Come on now!” Sam burst out laughing. “That’s an image I’m  _ never  _ gonna get out of my head!”

 

“Stop thinking about me getting dressed and let’s go.” Steve reappeared just that fast, opening the gun safe that held his shield and an assortment of other weapons. “We going or what?”

 

“Got that suit wiggle down  _ quick _ doesn’t he?” Sam winked at Bucky and ducked when Steve pretended to throw his shield at him. “Calm down, golden boy, I was joking. Lets go.”

 

“Bucky.” Steve slid his shield onto his forearm and motioned for Bucky with his other hand. “I’ll let you know as soon as I can what’s going—“

 

“Steve.” Bucky interrupted. “You guys go do your superhero thing. I’m probably just going to sleep. You don’t need to check in on me, alright?”

 

“I’m nervous about leaving you alone.” He admitted and softened his voice. “It’s been months since we’ve been apart for more than a few hours.”

 

“I’m a big boy, Stevie.” Bucky smiled and bumped their noses together lightly. “Go save the world.”

 

“Okay.” Steve nodded. “Okay, but if you need anything—“

 

“He’ll use the bat phone!” Sam interrupted loudly. “Now let’s go already!”

 

Steve ducked his head and kissed Bucky's lips before heading out the door. 

 

Sam looked Bucky up and down. “Can I kiss you too?”

 

“You wanna keep your lips, punk?” Bucky shot back, and Sam laughed all the way down the hallway. 

 

******************

******************

Bucky enjoyed when the Tower was empty. It usually only happened at night, so it was a little surreal during daylight hours.

 

Pepper was nowhere to be seen, off doing whatever it was she did every day in her perfectly coordinated suits and professional hairstyles. Bucky thought he heard at some point that she actually ran Stark Industries, which was the money and tech behind the team. 

 

Having seen her patented no-nonsense glare when someone got out of line, Bucky could definitely see how the formidable Ms. Potts could run the giant company. 

 

All that to say— Bucky was glad the Tower was empty. 

 

Now he could let his wings hang naturally instead of holding them right to his back, give the deep ache between his shoulder blades a chance to ease. He didn’t have to worry about accidentally cutting anyone, or feel self conscious about his arm. With the tower empty Bucky could just  _ exist,  _ metal limbs and all. 

 

So he thumped down the stairs to the common area, for once not thinking about how heavy his tread was or how loud the clicking of the metal edges on his wings was and made a sandwich in the kitchen without worrying about how much food to leave for everyone else.

 

Then he sprawled across the big couch, letting his wings lay lax, turning on one of the movies Sam was so fond of, and settled in for a relaxing afternoon.

 

Or it  _ would  _ have been relaxing, except Bucky reached out for a drink and his left arm seized up, the plates and gears beneath it tightening with an awful screeching sound until felt like his arm was caught in a vice, pain radiating from his fingertips clear up to his collarbone where the horrible thing was attached.

 

“ _ Gah _ !” Bucky yelled out in surprise and then again in absolute panic as everything tightened even more, and he went to his knees on the living room floor, right hand grabbing his left arm, rubbing desperately in any attempt to ease the pain.

 

All he could do was put his head on the floor and scream, hoping that the pain gave way sometime soon. 

********************

“Bucky?” Tony came tearing up the stairs from the lab, having heard both the scream of pain, and JARVIS’s alarmed call for Tony to  _ please  _ help Sergeant Barnes. “ _ Bucky _ !” 

 

Bucky couldn't even lift his head to see who was talking to him, couldn't pull himself out of the pain long enough to register that it was Tony, all he could smell was  _ Alpha _ . 

 

And Alpha and pain had always been a terrible combination, so his wings snapped out and opened wide, metal tips screeching across the floor and flashing in the air, a clear warning to stay away. 

 

“Hey, hey it's okay.” Tony skidded to a stop, knelt down on the floor so Bucky would see him if he looked up. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, honey it's me. It's  _ Tony _ , it's me. I know I'm not your favorite person, but honey you’ve got to stop screaming and tell me what's wrong. Let me help you, what's going on?”

 

“My arm.” Bucky bit out. “Tony  _ help  _ me.” 

 

“Okay.” Tony ran a hand through his hair, his own wings shaking anxiously. “Okay, Bucky, I need you to pull those pretty wings back for me, alright? I can't get close to you like this. Wings in, head up, let me see you.” 

 

Bucky pulled in a deep breath and slowly his wings retracted until they were down by his sides again, and Tony could see the stiff bend to his arm, the individual plates jerking and twitching as they tried to force-realign themselves, the noise like nails on a chalkboard. He could even see where the arm was tugging at his chest, the machinery yanking at the muscles as it tried to tighten and pull. 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Tony muttered. “I need to get closer to you, Bucky. You gonna let me closer?”

 

Bucky managed a nod, his head dropping back down over his arm, and he brought his wings away further, giving Tony more room. 

 

“Alright honey.” Tony crouched in front of him, pushing Bucky's right hand away gently so he could see what it was his left arm was doing. “Jesus, this is a piece of shit isnt it? What the hell did they graft onto you? It looks like---” his voice trailed off into mumbles, technical babble that Bucky didn't understand but couldn't care about over the pain lighting up his entire body. 

 

He could barely breathe, the robotics in the arm yanking at his shoulder, down his chest,  _ god _ he thought his heart would give out from the pain, and his eyes started glazing over as he slipped towards unconsciousness. 

 

But the worst part about being a super soldier was that it took an  _ awful fucking lot _ to put him under, and unfortunately this level of pain wasn't going to do it, so Bucky was just hovering there between too hurt to function and too strong to give in. 

 

“You with me?” Tony brushed Bucky's hair out of his eyes, and Bucky tried to focus on his face. “Sweetheart, you with me? I'm basically gonna snap this open and cut a few wires. Your arm is going to go limp, absolutely useless until I can fix it. It's gonna hurt like a bitch and then everything should drop into a dull ache, alright? Otherwise I can't get it to stop doing this. You with me?”

 

“Please just help me.” Bucky whispered, and sweat dripped into his eyes, tears flooding down his cheeks. “Tony  _ please.” _

 

“I'm gonna help you.” Tony jumped to his feet. “I just need a few seconds, gotta grab something from the lab.”

 

Bucky barely registered Tony leaving, didn't even realize he was alone until a fresh wave of pain swamped him, his arm jerking and tightening again, and he was screaming all over again until there was a warm hand on his chin, a soothing voice telling him to  _ wait wait wait I promise I'll fix it just a second baby just a second-- _

 

\--A harsh snap like something broke, and then white hot  _ blinding  _ pain--

 

And nothing. 

 

Tony grabbed Bucky when he collapsed, when he fell forward against him, and tossed the bolt cutters away, wrapping both arms around Bucky's shoulders and sitting back on the floor so the big Omega could lean against him. 

 

“Shh, shh, shh.” Tony hushed him over and over, blinking back his own tears listening to Bucky sob into his chest, the metal arm hanging limp and heavy at his side. “I gotcha honey, holy shit, Buck, I've got you. You’re fine now. You’re  _ fine _ , I promise.” Tony smoothed long hair back from Bucky's forehead, ran his hands over broad shoulders trying to comfort as best he could. “Baby, I'm so glad I was here to help. Jesus Christ, scared me to death, never want to hear you like that ever again. Shh sweet pretty Omega, just calm down. I've got you, I've got you.” 

 

Tony was just babbling, saying anything and everything to keep Bucky calm, not even noticing he was calling Bucky  _ baby  _ and  _ honey  _ and a  _ pretty Omega. _ The need to comfort, to take care of Bucky was already so deeply ingrained in the Alpha, it was instinct to say all those things, just like it was instinct to kiss Bucky's head, to keep the big soldier pressed right against him, right into his neck so the Alpha scent would calm him. 

 

“Pretty, perfect thing.” Tony murmured, turning them slowly so he could lean against the couch and take more of Bucky's weight. “I'm so sorry, so sorry you have to go through this.  Such a terrible thing for such a perfect Omega to go through. Shh, Im right here, right here for you. Not going anywhere.”

 

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, how long it took for Bucky to stop shaking, but it was long enough for Tony's butt to go numb, and when Bucky finally started to pull away, Tony let him go, taking the chance change positions. 

 

“Hows that?” he asked quietly. “I'm sure it still hurts, I'm sure your chest feels like a truck hit it, but the worst should be gone.”

 

Bucky looked down at the useless limb, at the metal that Tony had basically shredded to get to the wires and gears underneath. “Thank you.” 

 

“I'm just glad I was home. Let me get you a sling for that, because it won't work at all now, and you need to keep it from moving. Any hard jolt will still hurt your chest.” Tony was gone again, looking in the medicine cabinet for something that would work like a sling and Bucky sat back up on the couch, holding his arm gingerly, and dropped his head down onto the headrest, closing his eyes, a few more tears trickling down his face. 

 

“So I found--hey, honey it's okay.” Tony leaned forward without thinking about it, wiping the tears away. “I can't imagine how bad that sucked, but it's done now, and Bruce and I-- we can figure out what the hell happened, alright? Let me just put this on you--” Bucky sat up and Tony looped the sling around his neck, helping lift the heavy arm and secure it. “There, okay? That should keep anything terrible from happening until we can do something with it.” 

 

“Thank you.” Bucky looked up at him uncertainly. “Really.” 

 

“I'm just glad I was home.” Tony repeated and stepped away to give Bucky some space, clearing his throat awkwardly now that the intimate moment was over and Bucky was more in control of himself. “That was an adventure, but I think I'll get back to my lab. Feel like I'm interrupting your fun afternoon or something. I don't want to bother you or make you uncomfortable by sticking around. So if you’re okay I’m going to go.”

 

“Um Tony--” Bucky started to say something and Tony whipped back around, eyebrows raised hopefully. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You said my wings---” Bucky took a deep breath. “You think my wings are pretty?” 

 

Tony's gaze warmed. “Black and silver? Of course they’re pretty.” he cocked his head. “Bout the prettiest wings I've ever seen. Need anything else?” 

 

“No.” Bucky whispered and Tony smiled, before heading back downstairs. 

 

Bucky lifted his wings, wincing at the pull on his left shoulders, staring at the black and silver feathers that he hated so much. 

 

_ The Alpha though they were pretty? _

 

*******************

*******************

“So let me get this straight.” Steve folded his arms. “The first time I go anywhere without you in months and I come home and your arm is---” he gestured to the sling. “I mean for  _ fucks  _ sake, Bucky, what the hell happened?” 

 

“Shut up, Cap, it's not like Bucky purposefully messed his arm up just so you wouldn't be here to help him.” Clint snapped, and sat next to Bucky on the couch, carefully avoiding his wings, but still trying to press close to Bucky's right side. “Are you alright? I bet that hurts like a bitch.” 

 

“Of course it hurts!” Sam dropped onto Bucky's other side, pushing his wings away to make room and handing Bucky an ice pack for his chest. “Seriously though, you alright?”

 

“I'm fine.” Bucky muttered, looking away from Steve guiltily. “Just hurts.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Steve sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I'm  _ sorry _ . I'm just a little freaked out. Come here.” he knelt in front of Bucky, putting both arms around his waist and bringing him into a hug gingerly, scenting along his neck until Bucky relaxed against him. “Thank god Tony was here to help you.” 

 

“You let Tony help you?” Sam asked in surprise and Bucky tried to shrug. 

 

“Didn't have much of a choice, did I?” 

 

“Well I guess not but---”

 

“Damn it, you guys,  _ leave him alone _ !” Clint flared his wings in warning and leaned into Bucky's right side, pressing his nose and mouth just behind his ear in a comforting gesture. “Let’s just be glad he’s still in one piece.” 

 

Sam and Steve grumbled a little, but close to half an hour later when Bruce and Natasha came down from their rooms, the four of them were still huddled on the couch, Bucky in the middle, the others murmuring soft things, gentle touches over whatever part of him they could reach. 

 

Natasha lifted her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Tony. 

 

The Alpha messaged back with about a trillion hearts and she showed Bruce with a grin. 

 

“Bucky will come around.” Bruce said quietly. “This is an unfortunate situation he was forced into with his arm, but it might be the thing that leads him to trust Tony. And as long as that's the end result, it doesn't really matter how it happens. 

 

***************

“Does Tony think he can help you with this?” Steve asked when they started pulling apart for dinner. “If he cut wires he will probably have to redo it all?” 

 

“He said he thinks Bruce and him can fix me up.” Bucky said slowly, looking down at his arm, and then up at Steve. “Tony’s  a good Alpha, isn’t he?” 

 

“The  _ best _ , Bucky.” 


	9. Chapter 9

It was a quiet Saturday morning, just a few days later, and most of the team was gathered for breakfast.

 

Pepper was cooking, so everything was egg whites and fresh vegetables and fruit, whole wheat toast with organic butter, and jam from the farmers market.

 

Bucky's arm was still in a sling and Sam was sitting next to him, grabbing things off the table for him, making non stop comments about Bucky faking everything and being basically useless, and then quickly refilling Bucky's juice when he needed.

 

Bruce was at the breakfast bar with Tony, their heads nearly touching as they worked on something on a tablet, and every few minutes Tony would look up to check on the family, smiling when he saw everyone smiling, and going back to the tablet, a hand resting easily on Bruce’s thigh. His gaze always lingered on Bucky, and sometimes Bucky looked away instantly, other times he didn’t. 

 

Clint and Steve had already eaten and were stretched out on the couch together, Clint back to Steve’s chest, flipping channels idly waiting for something good to come on the tv, and enjoying the physical contact. Steve was looking at Bucky and Sam every few minutes until Clint finally elbowed him and told him to either lay still or  _ go the fuck away  _ so Clint could nap in peace.

 

It was a calm morning, an easy morning, and then Natasha walked through the doors, her pale skin and white wings covered in blood.

 

“Tasha!” Clint was on his feet in an instant, vaulting over the couch and heading her way. “Tasha what the  _ fuck—“ _

 

“It’s not my blood.” She said stiffly and stepped away when Clint reached out for her. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“My room.  _ Now _ .” Tony said firmly and Natasha didn’t even look at the rest of the team before fleeing the kitchen. “Bruce, check the scans from the doorway and make sure she’s not hurt. Sam, she was on a solo mission for SHIELD, I need to know where. Pepper, no calls, I don’t know how long this will take.”

 

Then he was gone as well, racing up the stairs to be with Tasha, leaving the team looking at each other with mixed expressions of worry and horror.

 

“What's he going to do?” Bucky asked. “Gonna try and help her?”

 

Sam nodded slowly. “I don’t know what the hell happened with Nat, but you can be damn sure Tony's gonna take care of it.

 

******************

******************

 

Tony closed and locked the doors to his room before even heading towards the bathroom, bending to turn on the faucet in his huge jetted tub before stepping around the corner to the shower.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” He whispered, and Natasha didn’t even twitch, sitting on the tile floor, all six of the showerheads pouring hot water over her and her wings, pink water running towards the drain as the blood washed away. “Come here and let me get you undressed.” Tony offered, keeping his voice low and soothing. “We can throw your clothes away if you want.”

 

Natasha nodded and stood to her feet, wings dragging on the floor, and Tony stripped out of his t shirt and jeans, keeping his underwear on as he joined her under the scalding hot water. 

 

It was difficult to get her suit off when it was soaked, the leather and spandex sticking to her skin, and Tony finally knelt and grabbed the knife out of the sheath on her calf and just sliced the suit right down the middle, unzipping the back where it had cut outs for her wings, and dropped it to the ground.

 

“I’m just gonna check you for any injuries.” Tony whispered, and she nodded again, putting her hand on his shoulder while he ran light fingers over her body, feeling for any bruising, abrasions or anything to indicate something broken. “Okay you’re fine.” Tony returned his hands to her upper back and Natasha curled close to his chest. 

 

“Little girl.” She mumbled. “Caught in the crossfire. Bled out in my arms.”

 

“Jesus.” Tony held her tighter. “Tash, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Think I left my soul on the ground next to her. Feel like I'm not even whole right now. When am I going to get used to that.” Natasha’s voice was flat and terrible and Tony took a deep breath, winding his fingers through her red hair and keeping her head pressed to his neck. 

 

“No, baby, no.” Tony shook his head. “Not soulless. Not broken. Just hurting. You won't get used to that sort of thing because you have a good heart, Tasha, and it will always break with senseless tragedies.”

 

“Can't feel anything. Feel numb.” Nat lifted her head, met Tony's dark eyes with haunted green ones. “Make me feel something, Alpha. Convince me I'm not--- convince me I'm not empty.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, come on.” Tony lifted her into his arms, cradling her close to his chest for the few steps to the bathtub-- which was really more of a five person jacuzzi-- and walked down the wet stairs carefully. He had had the thing built right into his floor so there was no need for steps up to the jacuzzi and then down to the water, and in this case he was grateful for it. 

 

The water was  _ hot  _ but Natasha just sighed and clung tighter to him until Tony set her down on one of the long seats so he could grab shampoo and body wash. Then he sat behind her, leaning back against the reclined edge and started with the shampoo, working the sweetly scented lather into her hair. 

 

Pomegranate was Tasha’s favorite scent, but he liked the way vanilla smelled on her skin, so the shampoo was a custom made blend of both, one he ordered from some outrageously overpriced company and had delivered. 

 

The cost didn't matter of course, Tony would have given his right arm to make sure Tasha had whatever she wanted, and it was worth it because even now she was softening against him, pushing her head back into his hands as he massaged her scalp, trusting him completely when he ducked her head below the water. 

 

It was entirely distracting of course, to be washing Natashas hair when every other inch of her was naked and wet, shampoo bubbles running down her neck and shoulders to her chest, but Tony kept his eyes firmly on the red hair, glancing up periodically to make sure her eyes were still closed, features relaxed. Her wings were still hanging limp, submerged below the water, and Tony spread his own out to keep hers from sinking too far. Nothing was worse than waterlogged feathers, but he knew Tasha didn't care about that sort of thing right now.

 

“Hows that?” he asked after several minutes, rinsing her hair a final time and letting it loose to float in the water. “Can I give you a back rub? Want me to rub some oil through your feathers?” 

 

“Will you turn the jets on?” Natasha asked instead, her eyes opening to give him a loaded look and a bolt of  _ heat  _ ran through Tony's body. 

 

“Yeah?” he asked, just to be sure, and when she nodded, Tony eased her up off the bench, helping her stand in the waist high water before moving her towards the opposite side of the huge tub. 

 

The bench here wasn't as long, but it was extra wide and a little higher than the others, with a foot rest below it so their feet weren’t just floating in the water. 

 

And it had an entire row of jet nozzles lining the tub wall, varying sizes and different pulses. 

 

It was perfect for when someone's lower back was hurting, or in this case---

 

“Right here, honey.” Tony helped Tasha kneel on the bench facing away from him, lifting her wings from the water to spread them out on the floor. A quick check into the control panel near the side of the tub and the floor heater turned on, helping to dry her wings.

 

“Spread your legs for me.” He murmured, leaning out of the water to grab a few towels, laying them out under her arms so she could rest her head on the floor if she wanted. “Perfect, baby, that's perfect.” Tony reached for the control panel again, and flipped the jets on. 

 

Natasha jerked away at the first pulse of water, and Tony whispered an apology, messing with the dials until the pressure was just right, and waited for her to lay her head down on the towels. 

 

“Is that good right there?” 

 

Natasha didn't answer, not verbally at least, just reached back and tugged at the waist of his underwear, so Tony stripped out of them and tossed them onto the floor, moving forward to her until his bare cock was rubbing over the curve of her perfect ass. Natasha only sighed, arched her back, and spread her legs further, rocking into him until Tony was panting, thrusting against her, nipping little bites onto her neck.

 

“Tasha…”

 

“Yes, Alpha. Yes.” Natasha moaned when Tony's wings snapped open, bursting from the water and laying out to more than cover hers, white feathers lost beneath red and brown, silver and gold primaries shimmering under drops of water. 

 

“Deep breath.” He whispered and she shivered when he parted her, when he slid into her body bit by tiny bit, the stretch  _ so good  _ because he hadn't prepared her at all. Tasha liked it like  _ this,  _ when she had to feel  _ all  _ of him because it reminded her that she was  _ alive,  _ that she hadn’t left her heart and soul next to whichever body had been her last assignment.

 

No, like  _ this,  _ with her Alpha barely fitting inside her, with the pressure and  _ burn _ that was almost pain but then again not even  _ close  _ to hurting— with his chest to her back, his wings covering her own, that smooth voice telling her how beautiful she is, and how well she takes him, and how  _ perfect  _ she is— like  _ this _ , Natasha knows she is still human, that her heart is still beating.

 

And that’s what she needed.

 

When Tony  _ finally  _ bottomed out inside of her, when he couldn’t get any deeper, he ran both hands up and over her shoulders, down across her chest, massing and kneading until her nipples were tight buds, begging for more attention. And of course the Alpha gave it to her,  _ whatever you need, Tash _ , before skating further down, over a taut stomach and wide hips to touch over her clit, down to where they were connected and he could feel how  _ open _ she is around him. 

 

Then Tony reached to adjust the jets until the water is pulsing perfectly against her, listening to her quiet moans, to the the shifting tension in her body to readjust them as needed.

 

And with one hand on the flare of her hip, the other on the dial controlling the jets, Tony pulled out the slightest bit, and thrust back into her. 

 

“ _ God _ .” Natasha swore and dropped her head onto the towel. “Alpha, Tony,  _ yes.” _

 

“Like that?” He did it again and  _ again _ , a short pull out and a quick thrust, shallow pumps of his hips that kept Natasha  _ full _ of him, and when she reached for the control of the jets, he beat her to it, cranking it up another notch and feeling her tremble all the way through to her core. 

 

“ _ More _ .” She pushed back against him and Tony soothed her, flipping the switch again and pressing down on her hips until her legs spread and her back arched, water flowing harder over her most sensitive spots.

 

“Relax.” He bit into her neck lightly and she tilted her head further so he would do it again. “Relax and let the water do the work, come on.”

 

Tony put a knee on the bench behind her, buried himself as deep as he could be inside her body, and pressed against her back, running his hands up her arms to lace their fingers together. In this position he was both hugging her from behind,  _ and _ keeping her immobile, and Tony held his breath until she went pliant beneath him, submitting because she  _ wanted  _ to, not because she had to.

 

“Good girl.” He whispered and sucked a bruise beneath her ear. “Good girl, beautiful thing. Just gonna hold you, want to feel you come around me like this. Can you do that? Can you come on my cock just from the water?”

 

_ “Shit _ .” Tasha’s breath was coming faster, squeezing Tony's fingers hard as little bolts of pleasure shot up her starting between her legs, ending somewhere in her mind, making her vision hazy and her limbs shaky. “Oh  _ shit _ , Tony.”

 

“That’s right, come on.” Tony coaxed, nudging deeper inside her. “Come for me, Tasha, let me hear you scream. Come on.” 

 

He let go of her hand just long enough to turn the dial on the jets up another notch and Tasha cried out, tried to touch herself to speed everything up but Tony snatched her fingers back, stretching them back out on the floor and holding her tight.

 

“You tell me if you want me to let go.” He whispered, not wanting to break the moment, but needing her to know she could say  _ no _ .

 

Nat knew though, because she  _ always  _ knew she could say no. She just never wanted to.

 

So she turned her head so their lips almost touched and said, “Don’t ever let go.”— and Tony groaned— “Not ever Tash, won’t ever let go of you.”

 

It didn’t take long after that, or maybe it did, but Nat wasn’t sure. All she could feel was the hard length of her Alpha inside her, the comforting heat of his body and wings spread over her, the grounding pressure of his fingers through hers. And the  _ water _ — the pressure was  _ so good _ now, her hips spread wide enough for the jet to be pulsing directly over her clit, the other jets less intense, a softer flow to keep an intimate sensation over every inch of her, feeling like the touch of fingers or maybe even a tongue and it was all—

 

“ _ Ohhh _ .” Nat bit her lip  _ hard  _ when Tony latched onto the pulse at the base of her neck and dug his teeth in. 

 

As a Beta, the idea of a bonding bite didn’t do the same thing for her as it would an Omega, but it didn’t matter now, because it was her  _ Alpha  _ who was biting her and that—that was—

 

It started low, nearly at her toes, and raced through her, pale skin flushing red, her fingers trembling where Tony held them. Then she was whimpering, little pleas that were barely audible over the water, then louder cries as pleasure thrummed through her body, and Tony growled low in his throat, bit down harder as Natasha tightened around him, and when she finally came— shaking and nearly screaming, her back arching and wings trying to present, Tony lay down harder over, kept her grounded, connected to him, letting her be still and give in entirely to everything she was feeling. 

 

So Natasha closed her eyes, relaxed into the Alphas arm, and let herself feel alive.

 

*****************

*****************

 

“Hi.” Tony nosed over Tasha’s cheek, into her hair. “You feeling better?”

 

“Much better.” Nat smiled drowsily and shifted in the water. “You don’t want me, Alpha?” She asked in surprise, realizing he had pulled out of her without finishing.

 

“Tasha.” Tony lifted his wings from hers, turned her carefully so she was back in the warm water, the jets down to an easy bubble, before sitting on the bench across from her. “I  _ always  _ want you. But that’s not what this is about. You and I— it’s not very often you want me, so I don’t want to tell you no, but this was something more than sex and I…” Tony cleared his throat. “I’m just glad you trust me with yourself, you know?”

 

“Tony.” Natasha smiled, standing up and stretching and knowing the Alpha couldn’t help but stare at the water dripping down her body, the way it traced paths down her stomach and into the vee of her hips.

 

“You’re a good Alpha.” She slipped onto his lap, grinding against his cock, smiling because even after his speech about it being  _ more than sex _ , Tony was still hard. “But you forgot something.”

 

“What did I forget?” Tony frowned, touching her jaw and coaxing her down for a kiss. 

 

Nats voice dropped into a purr. “That I like to get off at least twice, and I do that best with my Alpha inside me.” 

 

*********************

*********************

“Twice?” Tony asked, almost an hour later as they lay in bed, Tasha curled up on his chest, her thighs straddling his waist. 

 

“Or three times.” she mumbled into his neck. “I may have lied.” 

 

“I’m not complaining.” Tony smoothed a hand down her back, keeping her close. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better.  _ Alive _ . Thank you.” 

 

“Of course.”

 

They fell into silence for a few minutes, Tony content to hold her, Natasha content to be held. 

 

“Do you wish we did this more often?” She asked quietly and Tony kissed her head.

 

“Tasha, I will never say no to you, whether this happens once a day or once a year.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

“Just because you and I aren’t like this…” Tony motioned to the way they were lying. “all the time doesn't mean that I feel like you and I don’t connect. We have a good relationship, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And we spend time together, talking and laughing, we cuddle and you sit on my lap and every once in awhile we are like  _ this _ .” Tony kissed her again, shifted so he could bring his wings up and around her body in a possessive, protective gesture. “I’m happy with us, aren’t you?”

 

“I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been.” Tasha pressed closer, flattened her body against the Alphas, secure and safe in the circle of his arms and wings. “Love you, Tony.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

*******************

*******************

“Hey.” Clint jumped up from the couch and grabbed Natasha right when they reappeared later that night. “Hey are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Nat smiled but didn’t pull away when Clint all but smothered her in a hug. “I’m fine, I promise.”

 

“The next time you come walking through that door looking that that…” Clint couldn’t even finish the sentence and everybody just waited until they had finished their moment before moving forward to check on her, soft words and hugs as she moved through the family. 

 

Steve just reached out and grabbed her, dragging her onto his lap, an arm wrapped like iron around her waist to keep her there. “Eat.” He said gruffly and Natasha kissed his cheek before digging into his plate of pasta. 

 

Bucky was the only one who didn’t approach Tasha to offer physical comfort but when she met his eyes he smiled gently. 

 

Then he turned and looked at Tony, who scented as  _ warm, happy, content _ but had worry lines around his eyes and had yet to look away from where Nat was cozy in Steve’s lap. 

 

Bucky cleared his throat and Tony looked at him instantly. 

 

“You’re a good Alpha.” Bucky whispered and Tony wings started to open, he even started to take a step towards Bucky, his hand outstretched, but he stopped himself short, closing his eyes briefly before they opened wide, whiskey brown with just a hint of red as his emotions started to overwhelm him. 

 

“ _ Bucky _ —“

 

Bucky looked away and then back, his right hand tightening on the counter until his knuckles were white, then he nodded just once and headed back to the living room.

 

“You alright?” Sam slid an arm around Tony's waist, a kiss temple. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Hey.” Tony turned and tilted his head for a real kiss. “I’m good. Nats okay and I—“ he laughed softly. “I’m really good.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Sam kissed him again, longer this time, and Tony's eyes were sparking when they parted.

 

“Something on your mind, Sam?”

 

Sam just smiled and let his hand drop to Tony's ass, patting him playfully before grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading back over to Tasha.

 

Tony leaned against the counter and watched his family together in the living room.

 

He had to agree with Natasha.

 

This might be the happiest he’d ever been in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter of the fic. 
> 
> Bucky talks a little bit about "not having been with an Alpha willingly" during his heats. That is as graphic as it gets, but he talks about it a little with Pepper and then again with Tony. 
> 
> Ill mark** before and after each parts. Its really nothing descriptive at all, but since this sort of thing is particularly triggering for me, I just want to make sure you are all well warned.

Bucky hadn't meant to walk in on Tony and Pepper, but once he did, he couldn't look away. 

 

It was becoming a problem, not being able to look away whenever anyone was with the Alpha, and Bucky couldn't seem to stop it. Usually it was when Steve or Clint was with Tony, because watching Omegas act so--  _ omega-y _ around an Alpha made Bucky feel odd. These were warriors,  _ soldiers _ , strong enough to not need an Alpha at all, and yet they wanted Tony all too clearly. 

 

But it was also the way Natasha was with Tony, the absolute trust in her green eyes every time she saw him. Or how Sam teased and flirted with the Alpha as if  _ he  _ wanted to be the one pushing  _ Tony  _ in to bed. The quiet way Bruce and Tony bonded in the lab, and the way Pepper was always both completely exasperated with Tony and yet so supportive and loving at the same time. 

 

And then  _ this _ . 

 

Tony was laid out on the couch, multicolored wings draped over the back and onto the floor, and Pepper was lying between his legs, her head on his chest. Pale pink wings were drawn up close to her face, nearly hiding her from view, but they were talking quietly together, an easy smile on Tony's face as he ran a steady hand up and down Peppers back, trailing through her feathers and keeping her pressed tight against him, nothing but  _ peace, rest, home _ flowing between the pair. 

 

“Bucky what are you looking--” Steve came up behind him, and Bucky shoved him back, a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. 

 

“Sorry.” Steve whispered and then jerked his head towards the living room. “Who are you spying on?” 

 

“It's Pepper and… and Tony.” Bucky kept his voice soft. “They are on the couch and I didn't want to disturb them.” 

 

“So you were creeping on them from around the corner?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Bucky, if you want to join them just  _ go _ . It's not like they are going to say no.” 

 

“No I don't want--” Bucky shook his head. “I just thought Pepper was like-- I thought she was like Bruce. Because of the suppressants.” 

 

“Like Bruce.” Steve wrinkled his brow then-- “Oh. You mean not interested in sex?” 

 

“Right.”

 

“I'm pretty sure that's true.” Steve nodded. “So...what? What's the problem?”

 

“So if she isn't interested in..in.. _ that _ , what is she doing laying between his-- like  _ that  _ on the Alpha?” Bucky made a vague motion with his hands and Steve looked around the corner. 

 

“Why  _ wouldn't  _ she be lying like that? It's comfortable, and easiest way for us to lay without wings getting in the way. Plus, then we can put our head over his heart.” Steve didn't seem fazed at all and Bucky looked into the living room again. 

 

Pepper had scooted up on Tony's body, was mouthing over his neck to his scent glands, whispering something soft into his ear, and just like that, the Alphas huge wings lifted and wrapped around them, hiding Pepper completely, and nearly himself, just his face visible above the feathers. 

 

“But you said she was--”

 

“It's not about the  _ sex _ , Bucky.” Steve had an odd look on his face, but kept his voice soft. “How we feel about Tony, why we want him? It's not the--- _ sex _ . It's everything else. It's the way he comforts us when we need it, the way he give us whatever we want. Comfort for Clint and I tends to be sexual because we are Omegas, but for Tasha it's spoiling her with gifts because she has never owned anything nice of her own. For Sam it's food and their jokes, and for Bruce it's time in the lab and all their tech and for Pepper-- it's  _ this  _ sort of thing. Pepper more than any of us takes care of Tony, and if this is how they bond then that's all we need to know.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Buck.” Steve rested a hand on his shoulder. “If you want Tony, just  _ tell  _ him. He will be there for you in whichever way you need him to be. Me? I want Tony as my Alpha in every sense of the word. But you?” Steve shrugged again. “You could tell him your favorite tea is Earl Grey, and as a way of taking care of you, for being there for you-- Tony would buy you the best most expensive Earl Grey tea in the world just to see you smile when you drink it.” 

 

Steve bent and kissed Bucky lightly, smiling when Bucky leaned into it. “Just think about it, alright?” 

 

*******************

******************

 

“Pepper?” Bucky knocked on her bedroom door and the pretty redhead looked up expectantly, her pink wings opening in welcome. 

 

“Bucky! Come in.” She patted the bed, but Bucky shook his head politely, sitting instead on a chair next to the bed, folding his wings carefully and adjusting the sling on his arm. “Your arm.” Pepper motioned to it. “Tony has been working on a prototype and I know he is excited to show you what he has been doing. Have you been down to the lab to--”

 

“Can you get me suppressants?” Bucky interrupted and when Peppers eyes widened, he repeated himself, quieter this time. “Can you get me suppressants. Please.” 

 

“Why do you want suppressants, Bucky?” She asked calmly. “Can you tell me? Were you on them before and we just didn't know?”

 

“I want to stop all of this.” he motioned to his body. “I don't want to have to deal with this anymore.”

 

“Deal with what?” Pepper tilted her head curiously. “Are you close to your heat? Feeling uncomfortable? What’s going on?”

 

Bucky flinched away when Pepper mentioned  _ heat _ , his wings automatically closing around his body, the soft  _ tsing  _ of metal on the chair legs loud in the suddenly quiet room. 

 

“You haven't had a heat yet. Not since dropping your conditioning. And probably not for a while before that.” Pepper was guessing, but she could tell by the look on Bucky's face that she was dead on. “And I can't imagine your heats before that were handled well, if you were allowed to have them at all. But Bucky, suppressants before your first heat in a while won't do any good, and in fact could be harmful to you. Maybe after this heat you could--” 

 

“Why do you use them?” Bucky interrupted again, but he was looking anxious so Pepper didn't comment on it. “Why do you use suppressants?” 

 

“I take suppressants because my Omega biology pushes me to find an Alpha, to mate and bond and settle down with a family.” Pepper leaned back against the pillows on her bed, her legs drawn up and wings laying lax, making her look young and innocent. “But I don't want that. I've never been interested in that sort of thing. I have about a million other things I want to do with my life that don't involve being tied to an Alpha and raising children. I love children, I just don't want them.” 

 

“So why not just use birth control?” Bucky sounded miserable and Pepper clicked her tongue in understanding. 

 

“Bucky, I am not interested in...anything to do with being an Omega. Not the sex, not the Alphas not…  _ anything _ . And you know as well as I, that as an Omega we are basically bound to seek out Alpha’s. So instead of my biology holding me hostage and running my life-- I use suppressants and that way I can do everything I want to do without reacting every time Tony walks through the door, or throwing myself at any Alpha who smiles at me because I'm in my thirties and my biological clock is ticking.” 

 

“But you still like to be --close. To the Alpha, to Natasha?” 

 

“Just because I'm not interested in sex doesn't mean I don't like to kiss and cuddle and be close.” Pepper shrugged. “I want to be around Tony and be close to him because I love him, not because my biology drives me into his arms. My suppressants don't take my emotions or feelings away from me, they don't change who I am, they just...mute the things about my biology I cannot change.” 

 

Bucky was quiet for a long time, and Pepper finally sighed. “Bucky--”

***

“My heats in Hydra were scheduled.” Bucky said in a flat tone, not lifting his head. “Regulated. I would be unfrozen, given a shot of hormones that would force me into a heat, and then sent out on a mission when I was done. That way there was no chance of an unexpected heat taking my focus. They figured it was the only thing that might make me slip my conditioning. It always  _ hurt _ . Every single minute of it.” 

 

“I want suppressants so I never have to feel like that again. So I never have to need an Alpha in that way again. I want to just feel normal. Not scared all the time. I'm tired of scenting like  _ fear _ . I want—I want to get rid of the part of me that can be hurt.”

***

“Hey. Hey.” Pepper slid off the bed and between his legs, pushing the dangerous wings away without even hesitating to put her arms around his waist. “You are  _ home  _ now, surrounded by people who love you, people who will do whatever it takes to make sure that this next heat is nothing like--like--” she shook her head. “I  _ know  _ you know that Tony isn’t like other Alphas. I know you have seen the proof, the way he is with all of us. Maybe-- maybe you need to see it for yourself. Maybe that will take the fear out of your scent to have a  _ good  _ Alpha in your life.” 

 

“Every time I think about even trying to do more than just talk to the Alpha it makes me-- I think I might be sick.” Bucky confessed. “Steve says I should spend more time with him but I can't think of any way to even begin. To even start to think about using Tony for my heat--”

 

“No. Not your heat.” Pepper shook her head. “Not anything like that. Don't even think about that. Just basic day to day things. Put it on  _ him _ .Tell him what you need, and I  _ promise  _ Tony will give it to you. Tell him you need a good Alpha in your life, and leave it up to  _ him  _ to be that for you.” 

 

“That's selfish.” Bucky muttered. “What Alpha would do all the work just to calm an Omega down? What Alpha would accept an Omega who is terrified of heat and has nothing to give him? What Alpha would be around an Omega who is…”

 

“ _ Our _ Alpha would.” She whispered. “Bucky,  _ our  _ Alpha would. Tony would be thrilled to be the to erase the fear from your scent. Steve is right. If that meant bringing you tea, then that's what he will do. If it means holding your hand, then that's what he will do. I promise that whatever you need-- take it to Tony, and he will figure it out. We don't even have to talk about heat or anything like that. Nothing like that. One step at a time.” 

 

Bucky nodded slowly, pressed his head to her shoulder and she held him tighter. 

 

“Am I broken?” he said into her skin. “I feel broken.”

 

Pepper was grateful that he didn't notice her tears as they landed in his hair.  “Not broken, honey.” She shook her head. “Not broken. Just hurt. And even if you _were_ broken, Bucky the family would put you back together.” 

 

“If after all this, after some more healing, after your heat if you still want suppressants? I will make sure you get them. I promise.” She lifted his head and brushed his hair back from his eyes. “We just need to— you need to know what it feels like to  _ not  _ be hurt before we try suppressants to take everything away.” 

 

“Yeah, alright.”

 

“Do you trust me?” She whispered, and when Bucky nodded, she kissed his cheek. “Go see our Alpha.” 

 

******************

******************

“Hey.” Tony looked up in surprise when the doors of his lab opened to let Bucky in. “Is everything alright? You don't usually come down here.”

 

“Hey.” 

 

Tony's wings fluttered curiously, watching the Omega. Bucky was obviously uneasy, borderline upset, his wings folded tight to his shoulders, right hand covering the sling that held his left arm, looking everywhere but at Tony. 

 

“Bucky.” Tony softened his voice. “Honey, are you alright? Is it your arm? Bruce and I have some basics worked out for a quick fix, but I need a little more time to get a new one built if that's what you want.” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Hey.” Tony lowered his wings, quieted his voice even more. “Sweetheart, talk to me.” 

 

Silence.

 

Then-- “I've never been with an Alpha.” all in a rush and Tony blinked, pushing back the initial, primal reaction of wanting to  _ howl  _ at the thought of an untouched Omega, to realize that there had to be a reason Bucky was telling him this. 

****

“I've never been with an Alpha  _ willingly _ .” Bucky amended and Tony swallowed a curse, the urge to put his fist through a wall. “Steve tells me-- and and Pepper says--” Bucky ran his hand through his hair in agitation, letting it hang to cover his face. “They say that if I tell you what I need than you’ll-- you’ll give it to me.” 

 

“Absolutely. Of course.” Tony replied with a firm nod. “Anything.  _ Everything _ . Name it.” 

 

“I've never been with an Alpha willingly.” Bucky repeated, quieter this time. “And I-- I need you to fix that.” 

 

Tony didn't dare open his mouth, not willing to jump to conclusions or say the wrong thing, he just gripped the table in front of him until his knuckles turned white and tried to wait patiently for Bucky to finish whatever it was he needed to say. 

 

“I'm due for a heat.” the words sounded painful. “I don't know when, but it's gotta be soon. I'm worried that--that my heat will trigger something in me. I've never--” his voice broke. “Never been with an Alpha willingly. Never shared a heat with one because I had a choice. All my memories about Alphas and heat and  _ touching-- _ ” he visibly shuddered, a tremor running through his body as he shrank away. “They are all bad. It's all bad. I need you to- need you to change that. I need you to give me good memories with an Alpha. Something to keep me--keep me from breaking when I have my heat.” 

 

He looked up then, his pale eyes haunted. “It  _ will  _ break me. A heat. The memories. It's gonna break me. I don't want that to happen. I need you-- I need--” he swallowed and looked down again, wings coming around to his body to shield him from view. “I need you to show me what a good Alpha is like, so I don't lose myself in the bad ones.” 

***

“Okay.” Tony took a deep breath. “Okay, Bucky I can do that. I can. I  _ will _ .” 

 

“I'm tired of scenting like I'm afraid.” Bucky whispered. “I don't want to be afraid anymore.” 

 

“Okay, Okay okay okay.” Tony came around his desk and approached Bucky slowly. “I can do that, honey. I just need one thing from you.” 

 

“What?” Bucky's eyes were filling with tears now, his shoulders dropping in defeat,  the emotional toll of the entire exchange weighing heavy on him. “What do you mean you  _ need  _ something from me? Tony, I don't have anything to  _ give _ . That's my whole point with--”

 

“Hey hey.” Tony hushed him quickly. “Bucky look at me, look up at me baby, come on.” 

 

When Bucky finally met his eyes, Tony held out his hand, palm up, curling his fingers in a beckoning motion. 

 

“Bucky, I'm gonna give you everything you need, alright? Whatever I can give you that helps with anything, it's  _ yours _ . You tell me what you need and it's  _ yours _ . I don't care if it's needing me to buy you...what? Chocolate? Your favorite food? You need me to sit with you during scary movies? I don't care. I don't care what it is, what it takes, I  _ will do it for you _ . But you have to take the first step. That's all. One step.” 

 

“I don't think I--” 

 

“Look.” Tony looked down at his hand, then back up at Bucky. “Right here and put your hand in mine. I need this one tiny thing from you, just enough to know that you are saying  _ yes _ . And I'll take it from there. Anything you need, I'll take it from there. I just need a yes first. A first step. Your hand in mine. That's it.” 

 

“It doesn't have to be--?” Bucky's voice trailed off and Tony shook his head. 

 

“It doesn't have to be anything you more than what you want. Not a damn thing more.” 

 

Bucky stared at Tony's hand for a long time, and then reached out with his own, slowly  _ slowly _ , his fingers shaking until they finally rested in Tony's palm. 

 

“Yeah, sweetheart, that's fine. That's perfect.” Tony's wings opened just a fraction, not enough to be overwhelming, but enough to be  _ comforting, reassuring, safe _ for the Omega. “That's all you have to do.” Tony brought Bucky's fingers to his lips, then held them over his heart. “I'm gonna do everything else.” 

 

_ So much relief _ flooded through Bucky, and when his knees gave out, Tony was moving towards him already, making sure he landed on the couch, and sitting right next to him. 

 

“Am I alright, right here?” he whispered and Bucky nodded without looking at him. “What about now?” Tony edged closer so their thighs touched, keeping Bucky's fingers laced through his own, still over his heart, hoping the steady beat would ground him.

 

“S’good.” Bucky leaned his head back against the couch, blew out a deep breath. “Really good. But would you--” he stopped and Tony squeezed his hand lightly. 

 

“Anything, Bucky.” 

 

“Wings.” Bucky mumbled. “Would you-- your wings. Just be careful of mine. I don't want you to get hurt on the edges--” 

 

“Not scared of your wings.” Tony shifted on the seat to open his wings wide, gold and silver primaries gleaming in the bright lights of the lab. “Not scared of your wings, your sharp edges, not anything about you.” 

 

Feathers settled around Bucky's back, covering his wings almost completely, a wall of feathers coming up around his front as well, and Bucky was surrounded by  _ comfort, warmth, family _ , by the heavy scent of  _ Alpha _ .

  
And  _ god _ , it was so good.


	11. Chapter 11

“There’s my boys.” Tony was waiting in the kitchen when Sam, Bucky and Steve got back from their run, wings raised in welcome. “Good morning.” 

 

“Alpha.” Steve sounded pleased to see him, and bent to kiss Tony for a long time. “You should come with us some time.” 

 

Tony just laughed and pushed him away. “Like I want to run next to two super soldiers and a their practically super soldier friend. No thanks. Go shower and come back and kiss me when you don't stink.” 

 

Steve grumbled but left and Sam leaned down to give Tony a much shorter, but no less enthusiastic kiss. “Good morning, Alpha.” 

 

“Hi.” Tony ran his fingers up Sam’s jaw, trilling softly when the Beta turned his head to kiss his palm. “Can you and I spend some time together soon? I miss you.” 

 

“Soon, Alpha.” Sam promised and kissed him again before heading out to his own room.

 

Tony waited until the kitchen door had closed behind Sam before turning to Bucky, and stepping forward with a smile, holding his hand out coaxingly. “Hey, Buck.” 

 

“Morning.” Bucky said shyly and hesitated just a split second before taking Tony's hand. “Um, hi.” 

 

“Hi.” Tony's smile grew, and he turned Bucky's hand over to lay a barely there kiss on his palm. “How was the run?” 

 

“It was--” Bucky swallowed when Tony sat down and pulled him to stand between his knees. “Um, it was--”

 

“Are you alright, right here?” Tony looked up at him from the chair. “You already sort of loom over me but--”

 

“Loom?” Bucky had to smile at that and Tony grinned up, looking completely pleased at having pulled a smile from him. 

 

“I don't know if you’ve noticed, but I'm not the  _ tallest  _ Alpha in the world.” Tony raised his eyebrows expectantly. “And you and those pretty wings of yours are at least four inches taller than me. So yeah.  _ Loom _ .” 

 

“Alright.” Bucky was still smiling and Tony reached out and took his left hand, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“So do you and Cap run circles around Sam? Falcons fast, but I can't imagine he’s as fast as you two.” 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky was entirely distracted by how his hand felt in Tony's, by the way the Alpha looked like he was genuinely interested in what he was saying. “Um,  We can do double what he does, I guess. And he gives Stevie hell about it.” 

 

“Sam’s a funny guy.” Tony grinned. “I won't keep you from your shower, but I wanted to at least see you before the day got started.” 

 

“Thank you.” Bucky cleared his throat. “Um, you said my wings-- when you helped me with my arm you said it too. That they are--”

 

“Pretty.” Tony finished and Bucky nodded, color climbing his neck and cheeks. “Do you not like that word? I know you aren't exactly a tiny dainty Omega, but I still think you are--”

 

“I like it.” Bucky blurted and then closed his eyes in embarrassment. “I mean--”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Tony stood then, bringing his body right up against Bucky's and reached up to cup his jaw. “Pretty, perfect, thing.” 

 

Bucky's smile was shaky at best and Tony kissed his hand one more time before pushing at him gently. “Go get a shower. I'll start breakfast for you guys.” 

 

********************

The next morning Tony was there as well, joking around and exchanging kisses with Sam and Steve before moving towards Bucky slowly but eagerly, smiling before taking Bucky's hand and tugging at him lightly until Bucky stepped toward him. 

 

“There you are.” Tony murmured and pushed Bucky's hair from his eyes. “Why don't you ever wear your hair in a bun? It would solve the whole emo issue.” 

 

“What's an emo issue?” Bucky asked, sucking in a quick breath when Tony stepped closer, those huge wings lifting enough to touch Bucky's legs.

 

“You know, long hair in your eyes, a permanent scowl, you dress almost completely in black…” Tony was teasing. “A bun would change you from an emo kid to like… a moody, artsy, hipster kind of guy.” 

 

“Um--” Bucky made a confused face. “I don't know if--”

 

“You don't have to. I'm just kidding you.” Tony shook his head. “Never mind.” 

 

“I don't always scowl.” This was quiet, and Bucky looked away self consciously. “I mean, not  _ all  _ the time.” 

 

“I know.” Tony touched his lips gently. “You smile a lot now, way more than you used to, and I love every single one of them.” 

 

“You-- you what?” Bucky stuttered. “What did you say?” 

 

“I love your smile.” Tony repeated, and flicked his wings out further. “Prettiest thing I've ever seen.” 

 

He turned to go, but not before he saw the grin on Bucky's face. 

 

*******************

 

Movie night with everyone wasn't something that happened all that often in the Tower, so when it did, it was a good night. 

 

Everyone drank, but no one drank very much. It took Steve half the liquor cabinet to even get buzzed, and Clint and Natasha hated having their senses dulled in the least. Bruce enjoyed the ale that Tony had flown in from England specifically for him, while Sam preferred a mixed drink that involved vodka and some sort of energy drink. 

 

Tony drank whiskey, something the same shade of beautiful brown as his eyes, and a few drinks  turned him into a tipsy, softly giggling mess, who usually spent the night wrapped around one of his Omegas or with his head in Bruce’s lap as they effortlessly dissected every bit of tech the movie brought it, proving how it would or would not work. 

 

Movie nights were fun nights, the family just relaxed and sweet together. 

 

And tonight Tony sat down right next to Bucky, spread his wings out until one lay all the way across the couch, and the other settled around Bucky's shoulders. 

 

“Tony.” Bucky started to pull away. “Give me a second to rearrange my--”

 

“Not scared of your edges, Buck.” Tony said quietly. “Your wings are fine where they are.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Bucky still shifted uncomfortably before leaning back hesitantly, letting the red and brown feathers of Tony's wings blend with the black of his own. 

 

“So sure.” Tony reached for his hand, winding their fingers together. “Look how pretty our feathers look all mixed together.” 

 

Bucky stammered out something about how black matches everything, and Tony squeezed his hand lightly before pushing play on the movie.

 

********************

 

“So I saw you and Tony last night during the movie.” Steve said quietly over lunch the next day and Bucky nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I've been-- we’ve been… trying.” 

 

“It's good.” Steve nodded. “It's good. I've been noticing and it's just--” he cleared his throat. “Bucky I'm really happy about it. For you, for Tony. Just all of it.” 

 

“Thanks, Stevie.” Bucky grinned and pushed his hair out of his eyes, before reaching into his pocket for a twist tie and pulling his hair into a messy bun. “I'm um- I'm happy too.” 

 

“Is it easier than you thought it would be? Getting close to Tony?” 

 

Bucky swallowed his last bite of sandwich. “Tony--the Alpha makes it easy to be close to him. I just told him, you know, what I wanted? And he’s-- he’s done everything else.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s amazing like that.” 

 

“Who’s amazing?” Tony walked past them just then, on his way for a cup of coffee. “Bruce? Have you seen his newest design for Clint’s bow? I can't believe we never--” he stopped in his tracks and cocked his head, his wings lifting in interest. “Bucky.” 

 

Bucky met his gaze nervously, a hand twitching up towards his hair and then back down to clench into a fist. “I took your advice.” 

 

“Yeah.” Tony still had an odd look on his face, and coughed a little awkwardly. “Alright. I'll see you guys later.” 

 

Steve was smirking when Bucky turned back to him. “I did something wrong?” Bucky reached up and pulled the hair tie out. “He didn't like it.” He felt like the idea of an Alpha not liking his hair shouldn't matter, but  _ damn  _ it mattered so much right now that Bucky could barely breathe through the disappointment. 

 

“Bucky.” Steve drummed his fingers on the table. “I realize you haven't been around Tony as much as I have, or in as many situations as I have, but that-- that was not a look of dislike, or whatever else you might think.” 

 

“How do you figure?” Bucky asked sullenly, and picked up his drink. 

 

“Because  _ that  _ is exactly how our Alpha looks right before his eyes start turning red and he starts growling.” 

 

“ _ What _ ?” 

 

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve stood up to put his plate in the sink. “That's the look Tony gets right before he asks us to take our clothes off. Trust me when I say Tony liked your hair.” 

 

The cup shattered in Bucky's hand, and he stared down at the mess in shock as Steve laughed himself all the way down the hall. 

 

******************

 

Bucky's hair was up in a bun all day the next day and every time Tony saw him he had to swallow back a growl.

 

*******************

 

Well, if Steve had been right and Tony was looking at Bucky like he… like he looked at Clint and Steve, Bucky didn’t notice.

 

The Alpha was unfailingly patient and always sweet, trying to tease a smile out of Bucky while holding hands, or wrapping his wings around him when they sat together.

 

But not once did Bucky catch the Alpha's eyes shading red, and never once did Tony try to change the way he touched him. It was always comfortable and  _ warm _ and surprisingly easy.

 

Bucky had been sure he would panic at least once after talking to Tony, after agreeing to this extra physical contact with the Alpha, but it hadn’t happened yet.

 

He hadn’t panicked when Tony very lightly held his jaw and brushed his thumb over Bucky's lips. Or when Tony had taken his hand as they walked through the hall together in full view of both Natasha and Sam. He hadn’t even panicked when he had been sitting on the couch and Tony sat down next to him, tugging at him until Bucky had stretched out on the couch with his head in Tony's lap. The Alpha had spent close to an hour combing through Bucky's hair and through all the feathers he could reach, telling Bucky how jealous he was of the deep black.

 

In fact, the closest Bucky had come to panicking  _ at all  _ had been early one morning when he had turned a corner and surprised the hell out of Tony, who had been sure no one else was awake at that hour.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Bucky explained sheepishly and Tony nodded in agreement, but he didn’t move away and for a long few minutes they had been nearly chest to chest, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

Tony had reached for him, but not his hand. Instead the Alpha slid an arm around Bucky's waist and let his wings lift and flare out enough to block them from view if anyone else came around the corner.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Bucky. So pretty.” Tony whispered. “Gorgeous thing. Darling, perfect Omega.” He was practically purring the words into Bucky's ear, and it was all Bucky could do to keep his knees from giving out and sending him melting to the floor.

 

Tony smiled before rubbing his nose over Bucky's cheek, the closest they had ever come to kissing, and squeezing his waist lightly as he moved away.

 

Bucky stayed in the hallway longer than he wanted to admit, trying to gather himself, his heart racing, breath coming in choppy pants.

 

He had been so distracted all of this, and by wondering if Tony was  _ interested  _ in him, that he hadn’t thought about what he would do if the Alpha actually  _ was  _ interested.

 

The thought of being with an Alpha, with Tony, with  _ anyone _ like that still scared the hell out of him, and Bucky didn’t know if that would ever change.

 

********************

“You’re quiet tonight, honey, is everything alright? I'm pretty much done here, we can get out of the lab and up to the common area and watch a movie or something.” 

 

“I’m scared.” 

 

“...what are you scared of, Buck?” 

 

“Of this. Of whatever we are doing.” 

 

“Am I pushing you too hard?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you want to slow down?” 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you-- do you regret asking me to be close?”

 

“No.”

 

“ _God_ , thank you for saying no. I don't want you to regret this, honey.”

 

“I don't. I--I’m sorry. About this, I mean. I just--”

 

“Shh shh baby. You don’t have to be sorry. I told you this doesn’t have to be any more than what you want, and I meant it.” 

 

“You’re a good Alpha, Tony.”

 

“I’m really, really trying, Buck.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“You boys decent?” Clint knocked on their door once before just opening it and sticking his head in. “Hey. You guys are wearing clothes right?” 

 

“Clint. I swear to god. If you don't let me sleep--” Steve flipped his wings up, hiding his own face and half of Bucky from view. “We didn't get home until three am.” 

 

“I can't help that you and Widow decided to go frolic in Russia, but--”

 

“It was a  _ mission _ , Clint. Must be nice to not be necessary on every single mission but  _ I _ \--” 

 

“Both of you  _ shut up _ .” Bucky groaned and rolled out of Steve's bed, and stepped to the other one, collapsing face down in the pillows. 

 

“What's with big and cranky?” Clint frowned and wadded up a piece of paper from the desk, throwing it at him. “Not only is it one in the afternoon but I’m just messing with--”

 

“Shut  _ up _ !” Bucky snapped, and this time his wings flared, leaving nick marks on the wall, slices in the bed covers.

 

Clint and Steve exchanged a concerned look. “Hey baby.” Clint sat down on Bucky's bed, running a gentle hand up the big Omega’s back. “Hey, we are just messing around. But you are feeling  _ warm _ . Are you alright?” 

 

“Feel weird today.” Bucky grumbled, and Clint raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well.” he shot a glance at Steve. “I know a sure fire way to keep your mind off it. What say we sneak up to Tony’s shower and you know--” he wiggled his eyebrows. “-spend some time getting clean.” 

 

Steve sat up abruptly, blue eyes lighting. “Oh yeah? You think so?” His wings lifted in interest. “We haven't done that in a while.” 

 

“Yeah I know.” Clint grinned and pressed lightly against Bucky's back again. “Come on, Bucky baby. Let me show you why Tony has the best bathroom in the whole damn tower.” 

 

“No thanks.” Bucky rolled over. “Tony's going to work on my arm some today.”

 

“Wonderful.” Clint cupped Bucky's jaw, rubbed their noses together in an affectionate gesture. “It’s good that you’re letting him close.”

 

“I’m trying.” Bucky shrugged awkwardly and Clint kissed his forehead before reaching out to take Steve’s hand. 

 

“You call me if you need anything.” Steve said and ran his fingers through Bucky's hair. “Ask JARVIS or I’ll keep my phone on.”

 

“Thanks.” Bucky watched them go, watched the way they were holding hands and laughing, Steve’s head bent so their lips were nearly touching, and wondered to himself exactly what they did in Tony's shower.

 

******************

******************

“Man, it’s great that Bucky's warming up to Tony.” Clint was already stripping out of his shirt and working at his belt as Steve closed the door to the penthouse suite and followed him into the bathroom. 

 

“He said something about talking with Pepper about suppressants.” Steve was turning on every single water fixture in the giant shower, giving a quick twist to the dials so the floor heaters would kick on so hey wouldn’t have to stand on cold tile. 

 

“Suppressants?” Clint frowned and finished undressing, crossing to where Steve was already naked, standing under a heavy flow of water, wings stretched out letting the stream move through his feathers. “That’s not good. He hasn't even had  a heat yet. Going on suppressants before a regular could really mess him up.”

 

“Well it sounds like—“ Steve stepped out from the water, digging through the basket of body washes for the one he liked. The Alpha had a body wash picked out for everyone in the Tower and kept his shower stocked with them for times exactly like this. “It sounds like Pepper talked him out of it. Said something about how Bucky needs to experience what a good Alpha is like before trying to shut that part of his biology down.”

 

“She’s right.” Clint pulled Steve back under the water, adjusting the other shower head so they all pointed in their direction. “I can see why Bucky would want that, but Peppers right. If he never gets a chance to have a good memory of an Alpha— that’s a piece of him that needs to heal.”

 

“Yep.” Steve poured a generous amount of body wash into his palm, but Clint scooped it out of his hand and worked it into a lather himself, spreading the soap over Steve’s chest, up to his neck and down his arms. “Besides, with the serum and all, the suppressants might not even work on him. Only the heavy duty emergency suppressants work on me, and Bucky's serum isn't the exact same as mine.” 

 

“We can talk about that if it happens.” Clint scratched his nails down Steve’s ribs, smirking when the big Omega flexed to show off all those muscles. “Pretty thing, aren't you?” 

 

“I try.” Steve chuckled and dipped his head to kiss him. “Gotta stay fit so all my adoring fans have something to swoon over.” 

 

“And there’s the Captain. Cocky bastard.” Clint pinched Steve’s non existent fat to make him jump. “So Bucky's trying to give Tony a shot.” he prompted. “How’s that going? How long has it been?” 

 

“Just about a week I think. It sounds like it's going pretty good. Um he— he says—  _ shit— _ he says that—“ Steve was having a hard time putting a sentence together when Clint’s rough hands moved below his waist, thumbs tracing the sharp vee of his hipbones. “Clint can we…”

 

“Well we  _ could  _ if you would stop being selfish and soap me up too.” Clint joked and handed Steve the body wash that  _ he  _ preferred, grinning when Steve wasted no time pouring it all over him before rubbing it in. 

 

“So we were talking about Bucky.” Clint raised an eyebrow when Steve gave an annoyed sigh.

 

“Yeah. Yeah he says that he basically told Tony he needs good Alpha memories, and Tony said he could do that. I’ve caught them holding hands a few times, and you saw them during the movie and Tony is going out of his way to—  _ Clint! _ ” Steve yelled when Clint’s hand landed on his cock, pulling over with steady, slick strokes.

 

“Keep talking.” Clint laughed. “Let’s absolutely talk about other people’s relationships when we’re naked together.”

 

“You kept  _ asking—“ _ Steve pushed their foreheads together, a big hand on the back of Clint’s neck. “—about Bucky and—“

 

“I  _ definitely _ want to talk about Bucky.” Clint nodded and started pushing Steve towards one of the benches on the wall. “Definitely do. But at the same time…”

 

Steve sat with a thump, his wings snapping out as he hauled a naked, soapy Clint into his lap. “ _ At the same time _ we haven’t done this in ages.”

 

“Ages.” Clint agreed and rocked forward, letting their cocks slide together, a pleased groan from both of them echoing in the shower. “We can talk after.”

 

*******************

*******************

“Try to relax, Buck. We aren’t going to strap your arm down, but you can’t jerk or anything, alright?” Bruce had Bucky's arm laid out on the metal table, several spot lights trained on it so he could see exactly what he was doing. 

 

“Okay.” Bucky nodded, but he was trembling already, too many memories of it  _ hurting  _ every time his arm needed work rolling over him, and he jumped when a hand landed on the back of his neck.

 

“Hey, we're alright.” Tony's voice was low and comforting, his thumb stroking firmly over the curve of Bucky's neck, carding his other fingers through Bucky's hair. “You trust Bruce, he’s worked on your arm and he and I have talked about all of this together. He’s gonna take care of you.”

 

“What are you gonna be doing?” Bucky asked, and closed his eyes when Tony moved to stand behind his chair, gentle pressure leading Bucky to lay his head back against the Alphas chest. 

 

“I’m gonna stand right here and hold you, because that’s where you need me to be. Is that alright?”

 

Bucky nodded, keeping his eyes closed and Tony found himself wishing Bucky would look up at him, because Steve’s dark blue eyes always made him melt, and Clint’s baby blues made him catch his breath, but Bucky had crystal blue eyes, pale and striking and  _ gorgeous  _ and every time he looked at Tony with that tiny bit of trust— Tony thought his heart would give out. 

 

But Bucky kept his eyes closed most of the time when he was around Tony, kept them closed or kept his head down and Tony  _ knew  _ it was so Bucky could focus on the feeling of touching, and his scent and his voice but  _ damn.  _

 

_ Damn  _ every time the Omega looked at him Tony could feel his heart skip a beat.

 

But he didn’t say anything about that. He just ran his fingers over Bucky's forehead, down his jaw to his neck and to his collarbone, easing over the metal that bled into his skin, and back up again.

 

Bucky held his wings stiffly, out from Tony but not so high to be in the way, and Tony pressed gently at his shoulders.

 

“Relax.” He whispered. “I’m not afraid of your edges.” 

 

Bucky's wings dropped, laying lax against the chair and the floor and Tony smiled. “Alright, Brucie Bear. I think we are ready.” 

 

“Bucky, what we decided to do is—“

 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Bucky shook his head. “I wouldn’t understand most of it, and I-I trust that you’ll take care of me.”

 

Bruce nodded. “We  _ will _ take care of you, Bucky.”

 

****************

The first  _ clink _ of a metal plate being lifted off his arm and set on the table had Bucky tensing, his wings flaring, and Tony just rubbed at his shoulders and murmured soft things.

 

When Bruce turned the drill on, Bucky dug his nails into his thigh, so Tony reached down and took his hand.

 

The laser was the hardest, and Bucky nearly jumped out of his chair, but Tony's wings flew open, settled over Bucky's and hid the rest of the world from view and Bucky managed to relax, wrapped in a cocoon of  _ Alpha. _

 

And it took  _ hours  _ but no matter how many times Bucky jumped or flinched or tried to pull away, Tony was right there with a soft word or a quick touch, and somehow Bucky made it through. 

 

“That’s it.” Bruce clicked the last plate into place. “One day we need to take this entire thing off and design a new one for you, but at least this upgrade will make sure what happened the other day  _ never  _ happens again.”

 

“Thank you.” Bucky's voice was weak, sweat beading his brow and Bruce sent a concerned look at Tony.

 

“Can I bring you something to drink? That was a lot of work to do in a few hours and I know it didn’t feel good to have me digging around in—“

 

“I got him, Bruce, thank you.” Tony motioned Bruce closer and bumped their noses together. “ _ Thank you _ .” 

 

“Of course.” Bruce patted Bucky on the shoulder. “Tony's gonna take you through some exercises to make sure I connected everything alright, and then you should be fine.”

 

“Thanks.” Bucky said again, Bruce nodded before leaving the lab, turning several lights off as he went.

 

“How are you?” Tony moved so he could kneel in front of Bucky. “Your temperatures been rising for the last hour or so, and I can scent the fear on you, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know.” Bucky mumbled. “Been feeling weird all day and now it's worse. I think-- I think this is just a lot. Just a lot to go through all at once.” 

 

“Yeah, I get that.” Tony studied him for another minute. “Did it help at all? Me being here?”

 

Bucky nodded without meeting his eyes and any other time Tony might have pushed the issue, but he didn’t today. It had been hard enough on  _ him  _ to watch Bucky flinch and jerk at every noise, to hear the quiet whimpers that were never quite muffled, so he couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for Bucky.

 

And he wasn’t here to push Bucky into  _ anything _ , he was here to be a good Alpha and help Bucky anyway he could.

 

So instead of asking more questions, Tony just motioned for Bucky to lift his arm and started taking him through easy exercises—“Want you to bend each of your fingers for me. One two three four five. Now make a fist? Perfect, honey that’s perfect. Rotate your wrist? Now we’re going to bend your elbow, and then we will see how your shoulder rotation is.”—

 

Bucky followed every order, and Tony couldn’t stop grinning when the arm worked perfectly, no squeaking joints or metal plates grinding against each other. “I think we got it, honey. This should take care of most of those issues, plus the reinforced gears should keep some of the strain off your shoulder so maybe you won't be sore all the time--

 

Tony stopped talking when he realized Bucky wasn't listening at all. 

 

“You with me, Buck? How does it feel?” He ran his hand up the cool metal and Bucky's eyes lit with something  _ new _ . 

 

“Feels good.” Bucky's voice was suddenly low, sounded rough and Tony cleared his throat so he wouldn’t growl in response, hard pressed not to reply to the  _ interest  _ coming from the Omega. 

 

“You should go take a long shower, huh?” Tony cleared his throat  _ again _ because the urge to growl hadn't lessened. “Shower and get some food and some good sleep now that you don’t hurt anymore. I’ll see you in the morning?” 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky  _ licked his lips _ and Tony knew his eyes went Alpha-red instantly — _ pink tongue red lips perfect mouth shit shit _ — so he forced himself to look down and pat Bucky's knee. 

 

“Go on then.” Tony backed away as fast as he could without seeming rude, forcing his wings back as he got a whiff of Bucky's scent— cold mint and sweet plums and something with an  _ edge _ and god  _ damn it  _ it was good.

 

“Good night.” Bucky stood slowly. “Tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah honey, tomorrow.” Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Bucky left, wondering what it was that had him nearly drooling over the Omega.

 

Besides the completely distracting, entirely gorgeous Omega  _ himself _ , that it.

********************

********************

“Clint.” Steve ran his fingers through Clint’s hair, and the Omega snuggled closer against him sleepily. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Missed you too Cap.” Clint mumbled. “Been a crazy couple of months you know? Glad things are getting better for Bucky so everything else is getting back to normal.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve dragged a blanket over their bodies and closed his eyes.

 

It had been a good shower. Lots of soap and lots of water and the  _ best  _ part about being an Omega was the way they were wired to come several times within a relatively short amount of time, and the best part about  _ being _ with another Omega was that they knew exactly what to do to make that happen. 

 

They had taken turns bringing each other off— on each other’s laps, beneath the hot spray of a shower, with fingers buried between each other’s legs— it was unusual for Omegas to have  _ actual  _ sex with each other and Clint and Steve never had.

 

But in their years in the Tower together they had learned there were  _ lots  _ of ways to play that didn’t involve anyone topping or bottoming and  _ damn  _ every single one of those ways were fun. 

 

Now they were exhausted,  _ satisfied _ , and feeling reconnected because in between each round they had washed each other and talked and laughed and nuzzled close.

 

It had been a  _ good  _ shower.

 

“Bucky's gonna be okay, right?” Clint asked and Steve sighed.

 

“Yeah. Yeah he will. I’m really worried about his heat though.”

 

“Is he due soon?”

 

“Based on his attitude today and the way you said he felt warm? I’d say within a week. I can't imagine his first heat after his conditioning will be a good one.” 

 

“Well, we’ll help him.” Clint pressed closer. “We’ll make it better. We can call Pepper to help, it’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve closed his eyes, let his wings wrap up and around Clint. “We’ll take care of him. We should have a few days before it hits. We’ll be ready.”

 

******************

They weren't ready.

*******************


	13. Chapter 13

“Bucky.” Tony looked up and smiled when the Omega wandered into his lab the next morning. “I didn't see you at breakfast. I was looking forward to it though.” He cocked his head, eyeing Bucky's left arm. “How is your arm? I expect there to be some stiffness after working on it so long yesterday.”

 

Bucky didn’t answer, which wasn’t all that surprising. Even after Bucky had come to him and admitted to never having been with an Alpha willingly, even after spending the last few days tentatively trying to get closer-- it was no surprise that the big Omega didn't answer. They had parted on something of awkward terms last night anyway, with Tony almost growling, his eyes tinting red because of the change to Bucky's scent. 

 

Tony hadn’t figured out  _ what  _ it was about Bucky last night that had turned him on so fast, but he hadn't wanted to dwell on it either. When he was trying to earn Bucky's trust and affection was  _ not  _ the time to obsess over everything about the Omega that made Tony want to  _ howl _ . 

 

Instead he put his tablet down and lifted his wings curiously. “Bucky?” he asked again. “Are you alright?” 

Bucky didn't answer because he didn't know what to say. 

Really he wasn't even sure why he was here,  in the lab that was the  _ Alpha’s  _ domain. He had woken up uncomfortable this morning, hot and  _ itchy _ , and as the day progressed had felt an ache low in his stomach growing and finally he couldn’t keep himself from seeking the Alpha out.

Just being around Tony seemed to be calming whatever was wrong with him, but Bucky still stayed far away, kept to the edges of the room so the Alpha couldn’t make any sudden movements or grab him. Not that Bucky thought Tony would try to grab him. At least he didn't think he thought Tony would try to grab him? Or maybe he thought the Alpha would…

Bucky could barely put a thought together really, just knew that he was  _ uncomfortable _ , and even though he had tried to stay in his and Steve's room with the windows open to cool him off, something had drawn him downstairs and into Tony's workshop. 

And it was  _ good _ , the scent of Alpha– warm and soothing and heady. That distracting edge of  _ iron _ ... and Bucky couldn’t stop a whine from his throat as he inched closer.

“Bucky.” Tony’s voice dropped in concern and his beautiful wings extended out further in a cautious gesture. “Honey, whats going on?”

“I….I don’t know…” Bucky slid to the floor, his wings falling lax, the metal edges on his black feathers scraping the wall. “I don’t—” his voice trailed off as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Tony’s scent, and the noise that passed his lips was less of a whine and more of a full on  _ moan _ .

“Oh.” Tony’s eyes opened wide and when Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed, he backed up several steps, even though he couldn’t manage to bring his wings in, to stop them from presenting to the Omega. “Oh  _ shit _ . JARVIS, I need you to bring Steve and Clint here now.” his voice was firm, but he didn’t raise it, not wanting to alarm Bucky at all. “ _ Now _ , JARVIS.”

“Tony.” Clint crossed the lab first, sending a concerned look at Bucky but still lowering his wings and nuzzling against Tony. “Alpha, what’s wrong—” his eyes widened when he felt how  _ hard _ Tony was. “Tony—”

“Buckys in heat.” Tony bit out through clenched teeth. “And I don’t think he knows it yet.  _ Get him out of here now _ .”

“Got him.” Steve was already helping Bucky to his feet, grunting as he picked him right up, cradling him bridal style, golden wings covering him protectively. “Clint, stay with Tony.”

“Not going anywhere.” Clint nodded.

“Wait.” Tony stripped off his long sleeve and tossed it to Steve, who promptly held it out for Bucky to scent, and Tony’s eyes shot to red before snapping shut when the Omega groaned out loud, burying his face in the material.

As soon as Steve and Bucky were gone, Clint turned back to Tony. “Alright?”

“No.” Tony was breathing hard, his wings extended out so far they were nearly shaking. “I know he’s not my omega but still feels like a rejection. Hard to see him leave after scenting him-- holy  _ fuck-- _ ” 

Tony banged a fist on the metal table, lowering his forehead to the cool surface. “Jesus fucking--” he was full on  _ growling _ , and Clint shifted anxiously, his Omega wanting to react to the primal scent pouring from the Alpha. “I can't believe I didn't--” Tony shook his head. “Didn't register his heat scent at first. Never experienced it before, and it's different than yours or Steve’s, didn't realize why he smelled so good last night.” 

“He started last night?” Clint asked worriedly. “And he couldn't tell?” 

“When we finished his arm. Being around an Alpha must have triggered it.  _ Damn it _ , he smelled so good, I am so stupid for not realizing--”

“Hey, there’s no way you would have known.” Clint said firmly. “We weren't expecting it, and if Bucky isn't even aware of what's happening--”

“He’s not. Or at least he isn’t yet, which isn’t a good thing because-- _ JARVIS vent this fucking lab right now before I lose my goddamn mind!”  _ Tony snarled and within a few seconds, the huge fans in the ceilings kicked on, the ventilation shafts opening wide, pulling the scent of heat and the overwhelming scent of a nearly overwhelmed  _ Tony. _

“Jesus.” Tony muttered and finally was able to bring his wings in a little as cold air started pumping through the room. “Felt like a rejection, him leaving in Steve's arms.”

“He’s not rejecting you.” Clint said soothingly. “Bucky’s been hurt by Alphas in the past and–”

“ _ Id never hurt him!” _ Tony yelled and Clint was instantly folding his wings, tilting his head to bare his neck submissively, trying to calm his Alpha down.

“I know, Alpha, everyone knows. You’re  _ our Alpha _ , never would hurt any of us, we know that, of course we do. You told Steve to take him because you know he isn't ready for heat with an Alpha. He isn't rejecting you. You’re doing a good thing for him. The  _ right  _ thing.” 

“I know. I  _ know  _ but it sucks,  _ god  _ I thought we would have more time together before his heat struck and maybe--” Tony dragged his fingers through his hair. “Clint I need you. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I need–”

“You got it.” Clint was pulling him towards the couch, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, knowing his Alpha needed skin on skin contact to keep calm. “Whatever you need, Alpha.” He grabbed his collar out of his back pocket where he always kept it, tying it tightly and straddling Tony's lap when they made it to the couch. “Whatever you need, alright?” 

Tony grabbed him tight, wrapped his wings around Clints body and buried his face in the Omegas neck, breathing in deep. 

“You can bite me.” Clint said quietly. “Through the collar, or I'll take it off if you want, or whatever. If you need me with less clothes on, then you can have me like that. Take what you need, Alpha.” 

“Just need to hold you.” Tony voice was still little more than a growl. “Not gonna use you as a way to work off being amped from Bucky's scent. Not gonna do that to you.” 

“You can though.” Clint moved closer still, rubbing his nose over Tony's neck and purring softly. “You can if you want.” He knew Tony was fighting the to pin him down and  _ bite  _ him, fighting against the instinct to  _ claim  _ an Omega. It was an urge Alphas never wanted to ignore, and one most Alpha wouldn't ignore, but Tony wasn't like most Alphas. 

 

He was still shaking, trying to speak over the snarl in his words, but despite all of that, Tony wasn't going to take his  _ want  _ out on Clint. “Just need to hold you.” Tony said again, and closed his eyes. “My Omega. Tell me you’re mine. Need to hold you. Mine.  _ Mine _ .” 

“Yours.” Clint whispered, and shuddered when Tony's teeth closed lightly on his neck, not close to enough to bite through the leather, but enough so he could feel it. “ _ Yours _ , Alpha.” 

 

*******************

“Alpha.” Steve opened the doors to the lab not ten minutes later, and Tony looked up without loosening his hold on Clint. 

 

“Where’s Bucky?” Tony demanded. “Did you leave him alone?” 

 

“We have a problem.” Steve hesitated when he saw Tony's wings wrapped up and around Clint to shield them from view. “Can you come here? Or do you guys need a few minutes?” 

 

“What's wrong?” Tony was off the couch instantly, making sure Clint was steady on his feet before moving away, and then turning right back around to lay a searing kiss on Clints lips. “Thank you.” he whispered. “I love you.” 

 

“Alpha.” Clint nuzzled against his cheek. “Anything for you. Let’s go see what's going on with Bucky. Let me grab my shirt and I'm ready.” 

 

“So I was carrying him to our room, “ Steve was saying when Clint joined them at the elevator a minute later. “ and he got really tense in my arms and then pushed off of me and fell.” He showed them the rapidly healing cuts in his arm where Bucky's feathers had sliced him. “He fell right into the hallway and then was up and running downstairs. So I chased him and well-- he came down here.” 

 

The elevator doors slid open at the basement, and they stepped directly out of it into the outer area of the hulk proof apartment Tony had had specially made for Bruce years ago when he had moved it. 

 

The area was no more than a hundred square feet, and there was a flight of stairs in the corner that led down to a ten foot tall door that resembled the entrance to a bank vault rather than one to living quarters. 

 

There were windows-- made to withstand even the blast of a bomb-- that looked down into the basement apartment that had been designed nearly twenty feet below the original basement level. There was a desk, an intercom and a monitor as well, and different members of the team had spent days sitting right there, talking to Bruce as he worked himself down from the Hulk, checking the cameras to make sure he hadn't inadvertently hurt himself by Hulking out-- all of that sort of thing. 

 

From the windows they could see the modified space, the furniture that not only was bigger than usual, but also bolted to the floor and built right into the concrete. A fridge that was always fully stocked with water and protein bars, a big bed stacked with pillows. The entire place was painted in calming hues, picked out by Bruce himself, and was kept cooler than usual since cold seemed to help bring the Hulk out of his anger.  

 

And in the middle of all of it, Bucky sat perfectly still, his wings wrapped around his body as he stared at  _ nothing  _ on the opposite wall. 

 

“Why would he come to the Hulk room?” Clint whispered, putting his hand on the glass and staring down at his friend. “Why? Why would he lock himself away from us? We would take care of him during his heat. Is he going to try and do this alone?”

 

“I don't know.” Steve rubbed at his jaw in frustration. “I couldn't catch him to ask, and I've tried talking to him, but he won't answer. He just sits there. His heat will hit full on here in a few hours and then he’s  _ really  _ going to hurt and I don't know why he would do this to himself.” 

 

“Because he’s not Bucky.” Tony said quietly, and when they both turned to look at him in confusion, he clicked on the cameras in the room, bringing the feed up on the monitor on the desk. 

 

“Look.” Tony zoomed in on Bucky's face, until they could see the blank expression, the empty eyes, the slight rise and fall of Bucky's chest that showed he was barely breathing. “It's not Bucky.” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Steve groaned. “The stress of a heat dropped him into the Soldier. He’s practically catatonic.” 

 

“ _ What _ ?” Clint ran his hand through his hair in agitation. “What do you mean it  _ dropped him into the Soldier _ ? He broke his conditioning, didn't he? Why is he-- what is happening?” 

 

“He’s locked in his head.” Steve walked over to the window to look down at his friend. “The physical stress of a heat-- it's more than he can handle, and to cope with it, his mind brought the Soldier forward.”

 

“So what? What, he always has a piece of the Winter Soldier just lurking in his mind? And if anything stresses him out it just comes forward? Why haven't we seen this before?” Clint folded his arms. “Why would a heat trigger a--a-- what do we even call this? A flashback? A reset? What is it?” 

 

“Heat is stressful even for well adjusted Omegas.” Steve didn't turn from the window. “Much less for someone like Bucky.” 

 

“Then he should let us help him.” Clint decided. “He had to know his heat was coming, even if he thought for one second that his Soldier could be triggered--”

 

“He didn't think his Soldier  _ would  _ be triggered.” Tony interrupted. “Bucky came to me several days ago and told me he was afraid that his heat would be bad, and he wanted to spend time with me to make sure that he had some good memories with an Alpha to overshadow the bad ones. He thought the heat would break him if all he had were bad memories.”

 

“Bad memories of an Alpha.” Clint repeated, and then the color bled from his face. “Jesus Christ.” 

 

“Yeah.” Steve closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the window. “Exactly.” 

 

“It wasn't enough.” Tony bit out a curse. “I wasn't enough. I tried to be there for him, to be a good Alpha for him, but I was afraid to push him. I tried to be close with him but I thought if I pushed too hard he would run away from me and I-- I wasn't enough. I tried and it just wasn't--”

 

“Stop.” Steve left the window then and knelt in front of the Alpha, both hands on Tony's knees. “ _ Stop _ . Tony you could have been with him for  _ months  _ and it still might not have been enough to keep him from triggering during his heat. This isn't your fault, it's not even  _ his  _ fault. Bucky can't help it. You can't either.” 

 

“He’s right.” Clint was still pale, but he bent over to kiss Tony's hair, to run his fingers through the dark feathers at the Alpha’s shoulders. “It's not your fault. No one could have stopped this.” 

 

“He felt it coming. That's why he ran away from you and wanted to be alone.” Tony muttered. “He could feel himself slipping.”  

 

“But why the Hulk room?” Clint interjected. “There are a thousand places to be alone in the Tower. He’s really not even alone here, since we can open the door if we want, or just watch him from here. Why would he run  _ here _ ?” 

 

“We need to get him out of there.” Steve agreed. “He needs to be somewhere warm, and soft. Our room smells like us, and Clint you can come. Maybe Pepper because she’s nice and neutral on her suppressants. Let’s go get him. Maybe being around family will jar him out of it.” 

 

“Steve, if you open that door he might kill you. Look at him.” Tony put his hand on the monitor. “He doesn't look like he’s stuck, he looks like he’s forcing himself to be  _ still _ . He’s forcing himself not to move, not to engage in typical heat behavior. This is all defensive. Whether it's the Soldier, or the piece of Bucky that's still holding on, he isn't letting himself react to anything right now. If you open that door and Bucky doesn't register that it's you quickly enough, or he gets a hint of Alpha scent and reacts badly to it, he could  _ kill  _ you.”

 

“I still don't understand the Hulk room, though. Is he protecting himself? Is he protecting us?” 

 

“He’s protecting  _ us _ . Bucky ran to the Hulk room because he considers the Soldier a monster.” Tony's voice was anguished. “And this is a monster proof room.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky’s heat lasted three long, horrible days, and everyone took turns sitting and watching Bucky throughout to make sure he was alright. 

 

First Steve and Tony, for  _ hours _ , then Clint came to relieve Steve. After that was Natasha, who held Tony's hand the entire time, and then Pepper who brought a stack of paperwork and kept up a constant stream of chatter about the company and the latest news from SHIELD as a way to break up the quiet. Bruce sat and went over the final design for their new helicopter, forcing Tony to take bites of his dinner in between okaying certain specs and constantly checking on Bucky.

 

Sam was last, having been gone on a mission for a few days, but as soon as he got home and heard what happened he was downstairs as well, telling a nearly passed out Bruce to go to sleep, and taking up the post next to Tony. 

 

And Bucky never moved. 

 

He sat in the middle of the room, his knees drawn to his chest, wings wrapped around him, staring out at the wall. 

 

They could monitor his vitals, thanks to JARVIS being built into every corner of the Tower including the Hulk room, and it was obvious every time a wave of heat hit. His body temperature would sky rocket, sweat would pour off his forehead, but Bucky never even flinched. Dropped back into his Soldier conditioning, he just sat perfectly still, his eyes an unsettling  _ blank,  _ and sometimes his lips would move as he mumbled what looked like nonsense until the wave broke and his body settled back down. 

 

Natasha was the one to figure out what he was saying. 

 

“It's Russian.” she stated the first morning, pointing to the monitor. “He’s speaking Russian.” Then she looked closer, her brow wrinkling in a frown. “He’s repeating his name and rank and where he is from, over and over.” 

 

“Like he’s lost.” Tony ran a hand over his face. “He’s lost and he’s trying to get home and he’s telling anyone who will listen who he is and where he is from so maybe they will help him.” 

 

“Why would he do that though?” Natasha took Tony's hand again. “Why would he think he is lost?”

 

“How many times do you think Bucky has slipped his conditioning and woken up as  _ himself  _ in a strange city. How many times over the past seventy years has he looked in the mirror and not known why he was still alive or how he got to be where he was? I'm sure it all came back within a few minutes, but until it did?” Tony stared down at Bucky. “How many times did he panic and think he was lost before all the memories came back and he remembered what had been done to him?”

 

“Jesus.” Nat whispered. “You think he’s slipping in and out of the Soldier persona and each time he does he can't remember why he’s locked in a room.” 

 

Tony nodded. “I think every time his heat crests it knocks him back into himself and he starts to panic. But he’s not actually going to panic, because he’s too well trained for that. So he just thinks he’s lost, is repeating himself just in case someone hears him and can help him.” 

 

“He will be lucky if he comes out of this sane.” 

 

“He’ll be lucky if he comes out of it at all.”

 

******************

******************

Bucky came out of it, of course he did, around eight thirty in the morning, three days after he started. 

 

One minute his eyes were still blanked out on the monitor, and the next minute life was flooding back into his expression and he was stumbling to his feet, crying out for Steve, for Clint, for  _ someone _ to help him.

 

“I got him.” Clint was sitting next to Tony at the desk and shot to his feet, racing down the steps and typing in the code to open the vault door. “Bucky baby, it's Clint!” he called as the door started opening. “Can I come in?” 

 

“ _ Clint _ .” Bucky was sobbing and Clint grabbed him, helping him up from the floor and onto the bed, spreading his deep brown wings out protectively. “Clint I--”

 

“Hey baby I gotcha. You’re fine. Just fine. Everything is okay, we made it through, huh?” Clint raised his voice just enough to be heard on the monitors. “You need to go get some sleep, everything’s fine here, I promise.” 

 

Tony didn't answer, but he nodded and pushed away from the desk. 

 

Bucky was safe with Clint. 

 

Tony could finally sleep.

******************

******************

“Um, Tony?” 

 

Tony jerked awake in the recliner, startled by the presence of someone else in the living room, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. After Clint had told him to go get some sleep, Tony had made it to the common area before sitting in the recliner to answer a few missed calls before heading to his bed. 

 

Apparently he had never made it to his bed at all, and a quick glance at his watch showed him that everyone had let him sleep in the chair for a good ten hours, which was only about a fourth of how much he really needed but that's---

 

_ Wait wait why was Bucky standing in front of him? _

 

“Oh. Oh  _ shit _ , Bucky.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Hey, honey. Are you  _ you  _ again? Are you alright? I was so worried about you, Jesus. No one told me you came upstairs, how long have you been awake and up? Can I get you anything? Do you need---” 

 

Bucky didn't answer any of that. Instead he took a few unsteady steps in Tony's direction before crawling onto his lap, straddling Tony's thighs and tucking his wings behind him carefully. Then he leaned in and put his nose in Tony's neck and gave a long, shaky sigh. 

 

“Can I stay right here?” he mumbled and instantly Tony was reaching for the lever of the chair, pushing the recliner up and out so he was practically laying flat with Bucky on top of him. Next his arms and wings, up and around Bucky's shoulders so they were blocked from the room by a wall of red and brown feathers, the silver and gold primaries almost touching Tony's feet.

 

“Hows this?” Tony murmured, and Bucky nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes and away from his mouth before pressing even closer, the post-heat come down draining everything from his body, and all he could think about was the Alpha and the  _ safe, warm, home _ that surrounded him. 

 

“I was scared.” Bucky said after a minute, and Tony's arms tightened around him. “I could feel myself shutting down. First time I've ever been glad for my conditioning. Just pushed everything away.”

 

“It didn't hurt?” Tony asked carefully. “You were-- you were okay?” 

 

“It hurt.” Bucky whispered. “I felt _empty,_ and it was awful and painful but that's better than everything I _used_ to feel during my heats.” 

 

“Damn it.” Tony muttered and he didn't know what else to say, so he just kept a steady hold on him, running gentle fingers up Bucky’s left arm, petting through his hair, stroking his thumbs over Buckys hips and murmuring sweet things until the Omega was nearly asleep in his arms. 

 

“Can I stay here?” Bucky asked again. “Is this okay?” 

 

“Bucky, you don't ever have to leave.” Tony shook his head. “Not ever. You can sit here and I'm gonna hold you just as long as you want.” 

 

“Stevie said you would.” Bucky said tiredly. “Said if I asked, you’d hold me.” 

 

“He was right.” Tony trailed his fingers through some of Bucky's feathers, letting him shift closer as he wanted. “He was right, honey.” 

 

******************

Later– hours later, because they both fell asleep and even though several team members had been in and out of the living room, not a single person had wanted to wake them up-- Bucky sat up a little and looked down at Tony. 

“Gonna go make sure Steve knows I'm okay.” he said slowly. “Take another shower and all that. But tomorrow? Will you be-- can we-- can I--”

“Tomorrow.” Tony assured him, whiskey colored eyes soft as they watched the Omega. “I'll be here.”

Bucky bit at his bottom lip nervously, then dropped his head and touched the barest kiss to Tony's cheek. “Even lost in my programming I knew you were watching me. I knew you were sitting up there making sure I wasn't alone. You never left me.” 

“I wasn't going to leave you Bucky.” Tony slid his fingers along Bucky's jaw, back to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. “I didn't know how to help, but I wasn't about to leave you. Sweet, pretty Omega, I wouldn’t ever leave you.”

Bucky didn't say anything for a long time, just stared down into Tony's eyes before bringing his left hand up to touch Tony's face cautiously. Tony murmured something sweet and turned his face into Bucky's palm, and those pale blue eyes lit with something that made Tony's breath catch.

But Bucky didn't say anything about that either, he just wet his lips anxiously, and bent to leave another barely there kiss on Tony's cheek. 

“You’re a good Alpha.” he murmured, sliding off Tony's lap. “For the family and for-- for me. Thank you.” 

“I'd do anything for you, honey.” Tony assured him, and smiled until Bucky had disappeared through the door, leaving him in the dark room alone. 

 

Then he sat the recliner up, and dropped his face into his hands, relieved tears falling from his eyes. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky didn't say anything when Pepper slid an extra egg onto his plate, or when she refilled his juice for the fourth time. 

 

He didn't say anything when she spent three minutes fussing with his hair, or when she literally shoved Sam out of the seat next to him to sit with her legs pressed up against his own and a hand on his thigh. 

 

Really he was getting used to it. 

 

In the three or four days since his heat had broken, Pepper hadn't left him alone, and Bucky had been trying to just deal with it, knowing all the Omegas on the team knew exactly how hard his heat had been and why and were just trying to help. 

 

Clint had taken to sleeping in their bed, all three of them under one big comforter, with Bucky in the middle. Steve slept at his back since he could heal from any superficial cuts Bucky's wings gave him, and Clint slept up against his chest, both sets of wings resting over him to keep him warm and safe. 

 

Sam and Natasha spent all their free time with him, and Bucky didn’t hate it. In fact he sort of  _ loved  _ it. After decades of being alone, and months of being  _ afraid,  _ he was finally feeling like he fit into this family. It was still difficult to accept all the physical contact, still off maybe to constantly have someone with him. 

 

But he sort of loved it.

 

So he didn’t say anything when Pepper jumped up to grab him more toast, or when Steve leaned in close to kiss him, his lips lingering maybe a second or two longer than needed. He didn’t say anything either when Clint did the same thing, or when Sam rolled his eyes at the show of affection before bending to muzzle against Bucky's neck. Clint patted his back and went to get more food and Bucky settled in for a slow morning with the family, waiting for Tony to come down from his bedroom. 

 

Bucky  _ loved  _ it.

 

******************

******************

 

It said a lot about how far Bucky had progressed when he scented a new Alpha and barely twitched. It wasn’t that he was  _ unaware _ of course. Bucky had heard the elevator moving and caught a whiff of  _ Alpha _ well before the man stepped into the kitchen, but he wasn’t worried about it. Here with his family he was  _ safe _ so a new Alpha didn’t matter.

 

Except apparently it did, because when the unassuming man with a dark suit and steel grey wings passed through the kitchen door, all hell broke loose.

 

Maybe not  _ hell _ , but it certainly wasn’t good.

 

It was Natasha first, whose wings flared open defensively, a snarl in her throat at the scent of the Alpha. Then Sam, who stepped right in front of Tasha, his wings raised as well. 

 

Steve wasn’t as quick to react but he still jumped to his feet, glancing around to make sure Pepper wasn’t in the room before stepping into the stranger's space.

 

“Coulson.” Steve’s voice was angrier than Bucky had ever heard it. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Captain.” The Alpha-  _ Coulson _ \- said mildly. “I just came to see—“

 

“ _ Phil _ .” It was Clint this time, and he sounded panicked. Bucky turned just in time to see the Omega collapse, the coffee cup in his hand shattering when it hit the floor, spraying hot coffee everywhere.

 

Clint didn’t notice, because he was on his hands and knees, forehead to the floor,  _ wailing  _ in pain, a hand over his heart. “Phil.” He was sobbing, nearly screaming, his voice pitching in grief. “ _ Alpha.  _ Why? Why why go away go  _ away!”  _

 

“ _ Alpha! _ ?” Bucky repeated dumbly, and barely managed to get out of the way when Steve turned from Coulson and vaulted over the table to get to Clint, Natasha at his side.

 

“Get him out of here!” Sam snapped and spread his wings to block Clint’s view of the Alpha. “Steve, Tasha,  _ go _ !”

 

“No wait.” Coulson reached out like he was going to try and touch Clint and Bucky stepped right in front of him, flipped his wings out in warning.

 

“Back off.” He snarled, unsure as to  _ why  _ Clint was reacting this way, but determined not to let the strange Alpha get any closer. 

 

“Black wings, silver tips.” The man said in an even tone, still trying to see around him. “You must be Bucky.”

 

“Yeah?” Bucky cocked his head, spreading his wings wider. “And who the hell are you?”

 

“I forgot we haven’t met.” The Alpha finally looked up to meet Bucky's eyes. “I’m Phil Coulson. I work for SHIELD and am currently—“

 

“—a goddamn  _ dead  _ man.” Tony burst through the back door of the kitchen, huge wings snapping angrily. “Get out  _ now.”  _

 

_ “ _ Tony—“ Coulson raised his hands peacefully but Tony wasn’t having it, and the growl that ripped from his throat had the other Alpha backpedaling hastily.

 

“I said  _ out!”  _ Tony smacked his hand in the middle of Coulson chest and propelled him out the door and through the common room, heading for the elevators. “Bucky go check on Clint.”

 

“Tony—“

 

“ _ Now _ Bucky!” Tony was  _ furious,  _ his eyes blood red and Bucky went running for the stairs to find Clint and the others without a second thought. 

 

“Coulson you fucker.” Tony pushed him in the elevator and slammed the  _ door shut _ button. “What the hell are you doing coming in here without your suppressants? I fucking  _ told you  _ to never step foot in this Tower smelling like an Alpha, didn’t I?” He finally took his hands from Phil’s chest, and the other Alpha grabbed the emergency suppressant patch Tony had shoved at it, ripping it open and placing it over his scent glands. 

 

“Tony—“

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me until you don’t reek of Alpha.” Tony warned, and the elevator started descending towards the lab. “I could kill you for this.”

 

“I’m sorry Tony.” Phil ran a hand through his short hair. “I’m sorry.”

 

******************

******************

The emergency suppressant patch was something Tony had developed specifically for his Omegas, but it worked on Alphas as well. Placed directly over the scent glands at the base of their necks, within ten minutes it would mask their scent enough to let them pass as a Beta for a maximum of six hours, which was usually long enough to get through any impromptu press conferences, meetings or even last minute notice emergency missions. 

 

For the Omegas especially, it was important to be able to cover their scent, which led to greater control over their emotions and less reactions to any hostile Alphas they came in contact with. Sometimes a good suppressant could mean life or death for an Omega in a dangerous situation, and Tony had developed this particular patch right after discovering Captain America was in fact an Omega, and not an Alpha like all the stories had claimed.

 

In this instance, it was needed to cover Coulsons Alpha scent, and Tony paced angrily, his wings flared in agitation for the entire ten minutes it took for the patch to work. 

 

“Alright.” He dropped into a chair and folded his arms. “First you are going to tell me why the hell you thought it was okay to come in here without a patch on. What did you  _ think  _ was going to happen?”

 

“I thought Clint was gone.” Coulson's voice was always quiet but now he sounded sad. “You know SHIELD requires a mandatory off cycle of suppressants to make sure they aren't ruining anything?”

 

Tony just grunted and Coulson sighed. “Well, my two week cycle came up a few days ago, and I needed to come see you. I checked to make sure Clint was gone on a mission, because I didn't want to come in smelling like…  _ me _ ...if he was here. Why isn't he gone on a mission?” 

 

“We had some things come up with the family.” Tony said vaguely. “Clint was supposed to leave a couple days ago but opted out of the mission so he could be here with us.” 

 

“Something happened with Sergeant Barnes.” Coulson guessed. “Which is actually part of the reason I am here. SHIELD was expecting Captain Rogers to turn Sergeant Barnes over to us for--”

 

“SHIELD isn't coming anywhere near Bucky.” Tony interrupted. “And we aren't done talking about you. Why wouldn't you call to make sure Clint wasn't here? What were you thinking? You walk in like this, and now I've got a distraught Omega on my hands and--”

 

“It's been two years.” Phil ran a hand over his face. “I suppose I thought that even if Clint was here, after two years it wouldn't affect him as much.” 

 

“When you broke your mating bond with Clint I told you to  _ never  _ come through these doors smelling like an Alpha.” Tony snapped. “I don't care if it's two years of twenty years down the road. You are not to step foot into my home without your suppressants, do I make myself perfectly clear?” 

 

“Perfectly clear.” Phil repeated, looking down at his hands. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Tony glared at him for another minute before huffing in frustration and looking away. “Alright look. Clint will be fine. Everyone else might be a little pissed at you, but they will get over it. Bucky will be the only one who requires an explanation, and I can provide that.” 

 

“SHIELD -- and I can't say this loudly enough-- SHIELD isn't getting  _ anywhere  _ near Bucky, so it was a waste of time for you to come down here. There’s no discussion happening about that at all. When Steve brought him back, I told Bucky he was home and he was safe, and that's where the discussion ends.” 

 

“That's fair.” Phil nodded. “You’re the teams Alpha, that is your decision to make.” 

 

“Thank you.” Tony relaxed, leaning back in his chair and smiling faintly. “So. How have you been, Phil?” 

 

Coulson chuckled. “I've been alright Tony. Thanks for asking. Now since Sergeant Barnes is apparently off limits, let’s talk about Afghanistan.” 

 

******************

******************

“What the hell happened?” Bucky asked, even though he didn't expect Clint to answer at all. “Who is that Alpha?” 

 

“That's Phil Coulson. He’s an agent with SHIELD and he used to be Clint and Tasha handler back before they moved to the team.” Steve answered for Clint. “He and Clint were mated for a few years.” 

 

“Mated?” Bucky repeated. “Clint and he were--”

 

“Mated.” Clint interrupted and both the other Omegas looked down at him. “For four years. He broke our bond just over two years ago when I joined the team and moved into the tower.”

 

“Hey.” Steve ran a comforting hand through Clints hair, keeping him pressed against his chest. “There you are. Are you alright?” 

 

“I'm fine.” Clint said shortly and burrowed closer to Steve, inching up on the bed so he was lying closer to Bucky as well. “I just need some time to come back to myself.”

 

Bucky didn't say anything to that, but he slouched further down against the headboard so Clint could lay his head on his lap, and tangled his right hand in the rich brown feathers at Clints shoulders. Steve was lying face to face with Clint, golden wings spread across their bodies, and Bucky sat at the head of the bed, his own wings tucked behind him so Clint and Steve could snuggle against him as they talked. 

 

“I need to take my hearing aids out.” Clint mumbled then. “Feeling too much right now, need to get rid of at least one thing.” 

 

“Yeah, alright honey.” Steve helped Clint sit up long enough to take the earpieces out, then lay back down with him, holding him tighter when he closed his eyes and tried to hide his face. 

 

“I thought to only way to break a bond is for one partner to die.” Bucky said after Clints breathing had slowed down and it seemed like he was asleep. “What happened with him and the Alpha?”

 

“Phil never should have bonded with Clint when he was his handler.” Steve said firmly. “But they loved each other. So they bonded and when things around the world sort of went to hell and the team was formed, Clint moved into the Tower full time. They stayed bonded but Phil missed two of Clints heats in a row because he couldn't get home from a mission and it was really brutal for both of them.” 

 

Steve touched a kiss to Clint’s forehead. “So Phil decided that it would ultimately be harder for them to stay bonded, never knowing if the other was safe and not being able to be there for heats or for comfort and all that so--” he cleared his throat. “So he asked Clint to break their bond. Clint didn’t want to and he cried so hard when Phil insisted. So finally Clint said yes. It would be easier if they were both on board versus Clint refusing and Phil doing it anyway.” 

 

“How?”

 

“They had to stop Phils heart.” Steve sighed. “They brought him back of course, but they had to stop his heart long enough for the bond to be broken. Clint watched it. Stood there at the hospital and watched through a window while they essentially killed his mate.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky muttered.

 

“Yeah it was---” Steve whined sympathetically and nudged closer to Clint, holding the Omega close. “I can't imagine what he went through. He just collapsed, like he did in the kitchen today, except it was so much worse. Just screaming and crying and--I mean, it took months for him to even be around Tony again, because the scent of an Alpha was too much for him.”

 

“Yeah, I understand that.” 

 

“So Tony being Tony, hated the idea of course, but wasn't going to step in and try to change it. But he told Coulson that if he wasn't going to be Clints Alpha, he had to be a Beta, and told him not to step foot inside the Tower without suppressants or there would be hell to pay.”

 

“That's why Tony was so mad earlier.” 

 

“Right. Clint is fine as long as Coulson doesn't scent like an Alpha. In his head he knows Phil is actually alive of course. But his Omega-- it's all scent and biology, you know? And scenting Phil told his Omega that his  _ dead mate _ was standing in front of him and that was too much.” 

 

“Will he be alright?” Bucky brushed fingers over Clints forehead and Steve smiled at the gentle gesture. “I mean is this going to… I don't know. I don't know what this would do to someone.” 

 

“He will be fine.” Steve shifted so he could keep one arm around Clint, and slip the other around Bucky's waist. “His head knows Phil is fine and his heart does too. Just a shock to his biology, and he will be a little emotional for a few days, maybe not be able to be around Tony for a few days, but he will come out of it. The only upside of a broken bond is that Clint and Phil will never feel anything other than casual affection for each other again. They can be around each other without falling in love or anything like that. As long as Phil doesn't scent like an Alpha, he’s just another person that Clint knows.”

 

“Why hasn't Tony--” Bucky cleared his throat. “Why hasn't Tony---” he took a deep breath and tried again. “The Alpha. Why didn't he bond with Clint after his other bond was broken? Wouldn't that have made everything easier?” 

 

“Tony won't bond with any of us.” Steve sounded sad. “He tells us that we need the option to bond with someone we love, not someone we are thrown together with because of circumstances. That's why Clint and I wear collars when we are with him.” 

 

“ _ Collars _ .” Bucky repeated and he sounded repulsed. “Why would he make you wear collars?”

 

“Stop.” Steve shook his head. “You know by now that Tony isn't that kind of Alpha, so stop that. The collars were our idea. Alphas are driven to bite when they are with Omegas, to seal that bond. Tony won't bond with us, but he still wants to bite, you know? So instead of forcing him to ignore that urge, we just wear the collar.” 

 

“Oh.” Quietly, sounding a little ashamed of himself. “You’re right. I do know that Tony’s better than that. I just--” 

 

“I know.” Steve assured him. “Your instinct is still to think the worst of Alphas. It's fine.”

 

“I don't want that to be my instinct when it comes to Tony.” Bucky admitted, and when Steve looked up at him in surprise, Bucky wouldn't meet his eyes. 

 

“After my heat, he spent hours holding me and I--” an awkward pause. “I liked it. Never been held by an Alpha before and it was nice.”

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Steve prompted and Bucky shook his head quickly. “Well why not? He probably thinks you don't want to do it again, that's why he’s gone back to only touching you a little. Tell him you want to be held, and he will hold you all day, Bucky. You know that.” he looked closer at his friend. “I mean, you  _ do  _ know that, right? After being around him this long?” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Bucky still wouldn't look at him, and Steve checked to make sure Clint was asleep before sitting up more and turning Bucky's head so he could see him.  

 

“Buck. What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing. We should be thinking about Clint, not worrying about---” Bucky tried to pull away and Steve sat up further. 

 

“Clint is sleeping, we are holding him, that's fine. Tell me why you won't tell Tony you want more?” 

 

Bucky looked at him for a long time, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. 

 

Finally, “I don't know how to do that.” 

 

“To do what?” 

 

“ _ Any _ of that.” Bucky glanced away, and then back uncomfortably. “Stevie, you were the only one I had ever-- how you and I were with our heats and just sharin’ the bed and kissing and all that. And then you know, in the war we were all on suppressants anyway so it didn't matter. And then Hydra. So, I don't know how to do… that.” 

 

Steve was literally speechless, and didn't know how to pretend that he wasn’t. It hadn't ever occurred to him that when Bucky said he had never had an Alpha willingly, that he meant he hadn't been with anyone ever. Bucky had been such a pretty Omega, with his dark black wings and cocky smile, that the Alphas in the neighborhood growing up had been tripping over themselves to get to him, and Steve had always assumed that Bucky-- 

 

Well anyway. 

 

Steve was literally speechless. 

 

“Stop staring or I'm gonna punch ya.” Bucky growled and Steve shook himself out of his daze. 

 

“Sorry, Buck. You used to be such a flirt I guess I thought that--I thought--” he frowned. “It doesn't matter what I thought. I just didn't know.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

“Well look.” Steve ran his thumb across the stubble on Bucky's chin and over his lips. “Tony was my first Alpha, right when I came out of the ice, and he was… he was perfect with me. He worked with Clint until he was healed from Phil, and Clint says their first heat together was incredible. If there’s any Alpha that can be-- can be what you need… it's Tony.” 

 

“I don't know.” Bucky shrugged and looked back down at Clint. “Maybe.” 

 

“Think about it.” Steve leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I'm just saying, if you  _ do  _ want more, maybe tell Tony. He’d be good to you.” 

 

“Maybe.” Bucky repeated, and Steve lay back down, leaving his arm around Bucky's waist and snuggling against Clint again. 

 

Bucky smiled down at the both of them, and leaned his head back against the headrest to try and sleep. 

********************

********************

That’s how Tony found them an hour later after he and Phil had finished their talk. 

 

He knocked lightly on the door and then pushed it open, stopping just a step inside the door to watch the Omegas sleeping together. 

 

Clints hearing aids were lying on the end table and Tony was glad he had through to take them out. With everything overwhelming his senses, not having to hear anything was probably a blessing. Steve was lying next to Clint, his huge wings nearly covering the Omega entirely, one arm looking like it was around Bucky's waist. Bucky was still sitting up, his right hand on Clints shoulders, his left resting lighting on Steve. 

 

Bucky's eyes opened a few seconds after Tony opened the door and Tony smiled at him, before motioning to the two Omegas on the bed and Bucky nodded. 

 

Tony bent over the bed and let his wings hang low to cover both Steve and Clint, a kiss to Steve’s cheek and then a longer nuzzle into Clints neck, breathing in deep and combing his fingers through dark hair until Clint opened his eyes and turned his head to press closer to Tony, pursing his lips to ask for a kiss that the Alpha gladly gave. 

 

“I love you.” Tony said quietly, firmly, and even though Clint couldn't hear him, he could read his lips, and smiled briefly before turning and burying his head in Steve again. 

 

“Are you alright?” Tony looked up at Bucky then. “With a new Alpha walking into the kitchen? I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I just needed to get Phil out of there.” 

 

“It's fine.” 

 

“It's not.” Tony's eyes softened and he reached to touch Bucky's face lightly. “I shouldn't have yelled at you. The last thing you need is an Alpha yelling at you. When I told you I'd be a good Alpha, that's not what I meant.” 

 

“You  _ are  _ a good Alpha, Tony.” Bucky whispered, and Tony jerked forward, barely managing to stop himself before his mouth landed on Bucky's. 

 

“Shit.” he breathed a laugh. “Every time you say that I want to just--” he wet his lips and forced himself back a few more inches. “It means a lot when you say that, Buck. I love whenever anyone in the family says it, but it seems like it means more coming from you.” Tony slid his fingers into Bucky's hair to tug lightly at the dark strands before pulling away completely. “We haven’t had a chance to connect since your heat. If you are feeling up to it, come find me, alright?”

 

“You guys will come downstairs when you’re ready?” He asked, dropping another kiss each on Steve and Clint. “The rest of the family will be waiting.” 

 

Bucky watched the Alpha leave the room, then closed his eyes again. 

 

He wished he had been brave enough to just lean in and kiss him like he’d wanted. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with Wanda/Pietros backstories/ powers to better fit this story, just a heads up lol

There was a stunning brunette in the common area when Clint made it back downstairs followed closely by Steve, and a little further behind by Bucky. They had napped on and off together for hours, Bucky staying mostly awake to keep an eye on them, and even now he was feeling protective, and eyed the unknown woman uneasily as they passed through the kitchen. 

 

“Wanda?” Clint lit up when he saw her, and shouted excitedly, his words sounding the slightest bit off because he hadn't put his aids back in yet. “Wanda, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Clint!” The woman looked young, maybe her early twenties at the most, but she nearly ran across the room to throw herself into Clints arms, exclaiming happily when he swung her around in a hug. “I’m so happy to see you!” The girl was signing as fast as she was talking. “We came with Phil—“ she stopped, obviously seeing Clint’s face fall, and whatever she said next was softer, her hands still moving, but slower now. 

 

Steve watched for a minute before looking back to motion Bucky closer to the room. “That’s Wanda.” He said in explanation. “Clint saved her and her brother Pietro a few years ago from a Hydra holding facility. It was just-- just a really bad situation, and Clint swooped in and saved them and basically dropped them on Tony's door. They are practically his kids, so it’s good they’re here. It will keep his mind off of Phil.”

 

“What--” Bucky narrowed his eyes, watching the girl cautiously. “What is wrong with her? She scents...off. And her wings aren't right.” 

 

“Nothings wrong with--” Steve started to protest, but stopped, remembering that Bucky had never seen anyone quite like Wanda before. “Oh. Wanda is something of a… something of a puzzle. Her mutation affected her wings, and she has… I guess bat wings? That's what they remind me of. Except you know… big.” 

 

“Is her mutation like Bruce?” 

 

“No.” Steve shook his head. “Nothing like Bruce. Wanda is unlike anyone we have ever met before. We aren't even sure if she was born with powers or if it's a direct result of experimentation-- we just don't know. She can distort reality or bend our perception or… something. Levitate things-- honestly I don't understand all of it, but she is very powerful.”

 

“Really.” Bucky didn't sound impressed, listening to the girl giggle out loud as Clint said/ signed something to her. “Powerful?” 

 

“If I didn't know and love her, I would be terrified of her.” Steve said frankly. “And her brother is a whole other thing.” 

 

“Her brother--?” Bucky suddenly shoved Steve away from him, spinning around and dropping to one knee, his left arm held out defensively, his wings raised high, metal tips glittering dangerously. “Something is coming.  _ Fast _ .” 

 

“Wait, Bucky! It's not what you think--”

 

“ _ Shit _ !” There was a yelp, a smell like burning rubber, and a tall blonde with silvery hair and no wings at all skidded to a stop a bare inch from the edge of Bucky's feathers. “Hey! I'm walking here! Put those things away!” 

 

Bucky stumbled back a few steps, standing up straight and leveling the blond with a glare that should have melted him where he stood. “Who the hell are you?”

 

“Who the hell are  _ you _ ?” the kid shot back and Steve stepped between them with a sigh. 

 

“Alright. Bucky, wings down please. This is Pietro. Pietro, this is Bucky. Trust me when I say he will kill you if you mess with him, so maybe slow it down.” 

 

Evidently satisfied with that answer, Pietro shrugged and grinned, saluting Steve before walking purposefully slow past them, then speeding back up and launching himself onto Clints back, who hit the floor under his weight. 

 

“I thought running was supposed to keep the weight  _ off _ .” Clint yelled, and wrestled out from under the boy. 

 

“What? You didn't see that coming? Maybe you’re just getting old and weak!” Pietro shot back, and then glanced at Clint’s ears before starting to sign rapidly, to which Clint burst into laughter and hugged him again. 

 

“Clint saved them?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded. “From Hydra?” 

 

“Yep. Clint treats them like his own kids. It's pretty cute.” 

 

Bucky looked over to where the off trio had moved to the couch, one sibling on each side of Clint. They were all signing quickly, talking over each other and slapping hands away with laughter as they tried to catch up. After several minutes, Wanda reached out and touched Clint’s temples, urging him close and closing her eyes, with Pietro leaning in close against Clints back. 

 

Bucky raised his eyebrows when red light moved from Wanda’s fingertips to Clint’s head. “ _ Stevie--- _ ”

 

“Yeah. We aren't really sure if she can read minds, or check our emotions or  _ what _ . Like I said, Wanda is nothing like anyone we have ever met. It really pretty terrifying to think about what Hydra could have turned her into.” 

 

“And her brother?”

 

“Pietro. Smart ass. Fast, as you know. He outran one of Clints arrows one time, and Tony won't let him see if he’s faster than bullets, so really we aren't sure how fast he is, or how it happens, or if he has any other powers that comes along with it. Oh, and if you want to get on his good side, he likes to be called Quicksilver when he’s feeling cocky.”

 

“Which is  _ all the time _ .” Tony and Bruce came up behind them, and Tony stood on his toes to kiss Steve, touching Bucky's arm lightly as he passed. “Cocky frickin’ kid, and I'm smelling burnt rubber which means he isn't wearing the shoes we designed for him. Pietro!” Tony raised his voice. “Are you ruining my floors again, you speedy little bastard?” 

 

“Tony.” Pietro jumped to his feet and wings in a startling shade of bright blue appeared from his back, fluttering in a greeting for the Alpha. “Sorry. I lost the shoes you made me. And Wanda wouldn't let me come over barefoot.” 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes in something of a “dad” look before sighing. “I'll have another pair for you tomorrow morning. In the meantime, if you burn a path onto my floor I will make you replace it on your hands and knees.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Pietro saluted and folded his wings back in, his face pinching uncomfortably as they disappeared into his shoulders. “Thank you.” 

 

Bruce patted Bucky on the shoulder as he gaped at the kid. “Yeah. Yeah, no one can figure out why his wings are that shade of blue, or how they disappear into his back. For all intents and purposes, he is just as much of a mystery than his twin, and that’s saying something.”

 

“Twin.” Bucky was starting to feel like all he did was repeat what someone else said about the newcomers. “They are  _ twins _ . But she is-- and he is--”

 

“A mystery.” Bruce finished. “Exactly. Welcome to the family Bucky. We are crazier than you think.” 

 

Bucky couldn't do more than grin about that.

 

****************

****************

When Natasha walked through the door, the twins went running to greet her as well, speaking in Russian as fast as they could, and Tony watched with a smile as Natasha hugged both of them close, answering calmly in their shared language, looking up at Clint and signing quickly to check on him. 

 

Once she knew he was okay, she let the twins bring her over to the couch, laughing and slapping Pietros hand away when he tried to touch her hair, looking appropriately impressed with Wanda’s outfit, asking them about how their work was going in Sokovia, how the orphanage was doing, and whether or not they had agreed to work with SHIELD officially.

 

It was really remarkable how Natasha could go from the most terrifying member of the team to sweet and motherly just in the presence of the twins. Really in the presence of  _ anyone  _ she loved, but more so with the twins, which was surprising all on it's own. They were friendly enough, of course, but in a world ran by scents and hormones and secondary biologies, anyone with mutant tendencies or wings that weren't considered normal was shunned, or at the very least avoided, because they smelled  _ off _ . There was just something  _ off  _ about them. 

 

And even those who had nothing physically different about themselves, but had lived a hard life, like Natasha, like Clint, like Sam-- their scent changed as well, an edge of  _ danger, awareness, secrets _ burning the noses of people not used to it.  

 

Just another reason that the Tower and the family were so important. For most of the team, the people who lived within these walls were the only ones they could be comfortable around. 

 

Even Sam, who was undoubtedly the most well balanced of all of them, found refuge in the Tower. And Steve, who had never adjusted as well as he wanted to to life in the 21st century. Clint, who had been a wreck after breaking his bond with Phil, and had been relieved to have a safe place to stay that didn't remind him of the Alpha. Bruce, who was wanted by some of the most powerful people in the world, but couldn't be touched as long as he was known to associate with Tony Stark. Pepper, who didn't live here full time, but still came to escape the world. Now Bucky, who needed a home so badly. And the twins, who only came by a few times every couple months but needed the stability and love the family could provide.

 

And Tony was proud to be head of his family, Omegas, Betas, Mutants and anyone else. 

 

Tony was proud to be their Alpha. 

 

******************

******************

Music was playing over the speakers, a dozen and a half pizza boxes spread over the common area, and the family was relaxed, piled on various couches and chairs, talking and laughing together when Wanda stepped away from the party and moved to Bucky's side. 

 

“Sergeant Barnes, can I sit with you?” She asked quietly and he blinked up at her in surprise before moving over on the couch so she could sit. “Thank you.” 

 

She sat gracefully, folding her odd wings in easily. “You do not join the party.” 

 

“Not much for partying.” Bucky grunted. 

 

“And yet you have not taken your eyes off the family. You want to join in but do not let yourself.” 

 

Bucky just looked her that time, looked at her and shifted a little further away. 

 

“My powers make you uneasy.” Wanda observed. “I am aware that being able to do what I can keeps many people from getting too close, which is why I love it here so much. Here we are accepted regardless of our… quirks. Tony has created a home for those of us who have never had such a thing.” 

 

Silence. 

 

“You do not remember me.” Wanda said after a minute. “You do not remember Pietro either, of course, but I have been told I am  _ particularly  _ memorable.” 

 

“Why would I remember you?” Bucky tried to keep the bite from his voice, but he could tell by her amused expression that it hadn't worked. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just a little overwhelmed with… everything right now.

 

Coming off his heat had been brutal, even with the help from the team. He was second guessing every interaction with the Alpha, which was making his stress even worse. The incident with the new Alpha and Clints near break down, coupled with the appearance of both Wanda and her brother-- 

 

“Why would I remember you?” Bucky asked again, shaking his head to drag himself from his thoughts. 

 

“I suppose there isn't a reason for you to remember me at all. But we have met before. I was there, one time, when they woke you up.” 

 

Bucky stiffened. “When they woke me up. At a Hydra base.” 

 

“Yes. It was years ago.” Wanda reached to touch his left hand, nodding in understanding when he moved it away. “They had pulled you from the freeze. I was young, barely a young woman, and my powers had intensified suddnely with my age. They were eager to see what I could do.” 

 

“What did you do?” Bucky's voice dropped into something terrible and Wanda shushed him quietly. 

 

“Nothing. I did  _ nothing _ . They wanted me to look into your mind, to try to change your memories or perhaps your perceptions so you would never slip your conditioning again. Something had happened, they had brought you to Brooklyn and---”

 

“I remember that.” Bucky's left hand tightened into a fist. “I woke up in my old neighborhood and didn't know how I had gotten there. It took them three days to track me down.” 

 

“They were worried about it happening again, so they asked me to change your memories, or to make you fear something from your old life so you would avoid it at all costs.” 

 

“Did you?” 

 

“Of course not.” Wanda lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “It was beyond the scope of my powers then, but that's not why I refused.” 

 

“Why then?” Bucky couldn't quite look at her, uncomfortable with the conversation and not sure why she was bringing it up. 

 

“Because I looked into your eyes and could see the pain, the torture and I--” Wanda sighed. “I could not add to that. You were already hurting so badly, already so lost within your own head, that I could not bring myself to hurt you more. So I refused. And when they ordered me to, I refused again.” She lifted her hands, let her power arc between her fingers in bolts of red. “And it's not as if they could force me to comply.” 

 

Silence, because Bucky didn't know what to say to  _ that _ . 

 

“Your eyes now.” Wanda continued. “They are clear from the torture and clear from the pain. You still scent of  _ fear _ , but I remember how badly it burned my senses then, and now it is nearly gone.” Wanda  _ did  _ touch him then, her power flowing from her hand to the cold metal, warming it beneath her touch. “Even now, in the face of what I could do, at your core you are barely afraid. Do you know why that is?” 

 

Bucky just looked at her. 

 

“It is because you have found home, here with the family, with Tony. You aren't tortured anymore since coming home. You have no reason to fear the unknown because you know they are here to help you.” 

 

“You’re right.” Bucky looked across the room to the family, to Clint who was joking with Pietro, Natasha and Sam with their arms around each other. Pepper was sitting in Tony's lap, curled up in a recliner, and Steve was at their feet. Bruce was in his own chair, like usual, but his smile was huge as he watched them all, throwing in his own contributions to the conversations that flowed around him. “I'm not afraid anymore.” 

 

“My brother and I are not either.” Wanda kept her hand in his. “Experiments on a child, our mutations exploited and tested, these are not things you would think to recover from, but when Clint rescued us, he brought us here and Tony gave us a home. And here we are. Healed. Better.  _ Smiling _ .”

 

“But you don't live here like the rest of the family?” 

 

“No.” Wanda shook her head. “We stayed for a year, but when Tony offered to fund a facility in Sokovia for us, to help us give a home to other orphans and a base to help rebuild the area-- we could not refuse. With my powers and Pietros speed we can do far more good rebuilding our cities than we can here with the team.” 

 

“You don't call Tony your Alpha.” Bucky pointed out with a frown. 

 

“No.” Wanda shrugged. “He is a father figure, a mentor. We are children in his eyes. He is the Alpha of this family, but Pietro and I do not have a secondary gender, a separate biology. The term Alpha is nothing more than a term of respect for us, but it seems odd to use it.” 

 

“Why’s that?” Bucky finally turned to look at her, and Wanda gave him something like a smirk. 

 

“Clint is like a father figure to us as well. And believe me, I cannot call Tony  _ Alpha  _ when I have heard Clint crying out for him through the walls.” 

 

Bucky burst out laughing, and after a second of surprise, Wanda joined him. 

 

“Please don't ever say that again.” Bucky managed after a few minutes, and Wanda tugged at him until he stood with her so she could lead him back to the common area, closer to everyone else. 

 

“You were the one who asked, Bucky.” she reminded him. “Perhaps you rethink your questions next time.” 

 

****************

Tony looked up from whatever Bruce was saying when he heard Bucky laugh again, his eyes dropping to where Wanda was still holding Bucky's hand. 

 

Pepper snuggled closer and kissed his cheek. “Are you happy, Alpha?” 

 

“So happy.” he whispered back. “So happy, Pep.” 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

 

“Alpha.” Sam surprised Tony in the kitchen early the next morning, coming around the corner and sliding his arm around the Alphas waist, lifting his red wings to hover over Tony's shoulders in a protective embrace. “Good morning.” 

 

“Sam.” Tony turned and kissed the Beta good morning, smiling because he and Sam were both wearing the ridiculous flannel pajama pants Clint had given everyone for Christmas last year. “You are up  _ early _ , honey, what's going on? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?” 

 

“Everythings fine. I just wanted some time with you.” Sam bent his head to kiss Tony again, longer this time, lingering over his mouth. “Between missions, and people coming by, and you and Bruce creating high tech stuff in the lab, I feel like you and I haven't had more than two minutes together.”

 

“It's been a crazy few months.” Tony agreed and smiled when Sam kissed him again. “So what? You set your alarm for five am because you figured I would be up?” 

 

“Actually, I set it for four thirty am because I know you creep downstairs, get into the kitchen and get your coffee and are back down in the lab like an evil scientist all within about six and a half minutes.” 

 

“Six and a half?” Tony raised an eyebrow.  “Mr Wilson, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were stalking me.” 

 

“One man’s ‘stalking’ is another man’s ‘paying great attention to detail’.” Sam countered. “And Mr. Stark, I would like to pay  _ great  _ attention to  _ lots  _ of your details.” 

 

“Does that line work on all the other pretty Alpha’s?” Tony batted his eyelashes teasingly. “Because I must say I'm flattered.”  

 

“I wouldn't know.” Sam bent close to purr in his ear. “You’re the only pretty Alpha I'm interested in.” 

 

Tony full on yelped when Sam grabbed him around the waist and lifted him onto the counter, moving between his legs and burying his face in Tony's neck, humming in satisfaction when Tony lifted his wings around them, hiding them in a warm wall of feathers. 

 

“I've missed you, Tony.  _ Alpha _ . Can we spend some time together?” 

 

“Sam--” Tony sucked in a quick breath when big hands slid down his waist and gripped at his ass, tugging him closer. “I've missed you too. But we shouldn't mess around here. Not in the kitchen, I mean. The family is going to be up at any minute and they probably don't want to see us doing the nasty on the counter.”

 

“You fed them so much pizza last night we will be lucky if they are up before noon.” Sam mouthed down Tony's neck, letting his teeth scrape enough to make the Alpha growl in response. “We have a few hours, I'm sure. And by the way, who says we look nasty doing this? I'll have you know, I am a professional at this sort of thing. Would look great on camera.” 

 

“Yeah?” Tony tried to quiet his laughter in Sam’s shoulder. “A  _ professional _ , hm? My oh my, I  _ am  _ flattered!” He let his wings drop, tilting his neck in something of a submissive gesture. “And what on earth could we do for a few hours, Mr Professional? You want to play Alpha?” 

 

“ _ Tony _ .” Sam’s fingers tightened around him. “Yeah, let me play Alpha for you.”

 

Tony bit his lip in excitement. Sam was the only one he did this with, the only one that he would switch back and forth with. Sometimes it was Tony pinning Sam to the bed, biting down into his neck in a mark of ownership, even if it didn't actually form a bond with a Beta. Other times Sam would do his damndest to make Tony scream, using every trick he knew to have the Alpha begging beneath him for  _ more _ . 

 

No matter which position they chose, it was always fun between them, always heated and sexy, laughing in between kisses and arguing over which one of them was  _ actually  _ the Alpha while goading the other into proving it. 

 

This time was no different, even though Sam had already decided  _ he  _ wanted to top this time. 

 

Sam grabbed Tony tight, hooking his legs around his waist and carried him right out of the kitchen, slamming the  _ door shut _ button on the elevator and sending it up towards the penthouse suite. 

 

“What, you have to have a bed to do this?” Tony teased breathlessly. “Too old to do it in the kitchen?” 

 

“You’re older than me, Stark.” Sam retorted and dragged his fingers through Tony's hair, tilting his head up for a mind-drugging kiss. “If anything, I'm worried about you breaking a hip on the kitchen floor. Wouldn't want you to slip or anything.” 

 

“Which is why--” Tony bit at Sam’s bottom lip sharply and the Beta jerked against him. “Which is why you still have me up against the elevator wall instead of letting me stand, hm? So I don't slip?” 

 

“You’re onto my plan.” Sam was mock-horrified and pushed Tony all the harder into the wall. “Just trying to look out for yuu. Keeping you off that dangerous floor. You should be  _ thanking  _ me.” 

 

“That's the worst excuse for wall sex I’ve ever heard.” Tony laughed out loud and Sam hushed him with another hard kiss, thrusting his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth until Tony was running his hands over Sam’s shoulders and feathers, lifting his hips against him. 

 

“Seems to me like my excuse is working.” Sam grinned into Tony's lips. “Why don't we see how well it works when I take your pants off.”

 

“You are  _ awfully  _ cocky for a man trying to seduce an Alpha.” Tony wiggled against him suggestively. “You’d think the submissive route would work better with someone like me.” 

 

“I’m not  _ trying _ to seduce an Alpha.” Sam ground into Tony roughly, their pajama pants doing  _ nothing  _ to hide how aroused either of them were. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Tony's eyes were starting to shade red. “Then what the hell  _ are  _ you doing?”

 

Sam slowed down, cupped Tony's jaw in his hand and brought their lips together in a slow kiss. “I’m just trying to spend some time with the man I love. It’s been months, Tony.  _ Months _ since you and I have been together. You’ve been running yourself ragged taking care of the Omegas, and everyone and everything else in the Tower. I just want to take care of you. I want you to be able to relax and let someone else call the shots because you deserve a break. I love you, Tony. Let me show you how much.”

 

“Damn.” Tony swallowed hard, staring into Sam's dark brown eyes. “Sam I— I love you too.”

 

“Good.” Sam took his mouth again in a sweet kiss. “So...does that mean I can top? Because I  _ really  _ want to see you bouncing up and down on my—“

 

“ _ Sam _ !” Tony howled and snapped his wings out, the force of the motion forcing him off the wall and shoving Sam halfway across the elevator.

 

Sam was absolutely  _ cackling _ , completely satisfied with himself, and when Tony pushed him to his knees, Sam went willingly, looking up and laughing at his Alpha.

 

“I should make you choke on my cock for that.” Tony's voice was  _ dangerous, _ a tone that he  _ never  _ used with his Omegas and Sam sobered up instantly, curling his fingers through the waistband of Tony's sleep pants.

 

“Whatever you want, Alpha.” He said honestly. “I wasn’t lying earlier. You’ve been stressed out and I love you and want you to relax. Just because I was kind of a pervy jerk about it doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony asked and Sam nodded, running his thumb over the sharp vee of Tony's hip, tracing it through the flannel. “So if I wanted you to choke on my cock you would? What if I wanted to tie you up? Gag you?” His wings lifted almost menacingly. “You’d let me do whatever I wanted to?” 

 

“Anything you want, Alpha.” Sam promised, his eyes glowing in adoration and Tony breathed a deep sigh, his posture relaxing, something like peace warming his gaze because he knew Sam would do whatever he wanted, all of that and  _ more _ , and that was both powerful and humbling all at the same time. 

 

If the Alpha asked, Sam would do it. 

 

But Tony never asked, because he didn't need or want that kind of submission, that kind of dynamic between them. 

 

Instead he bent and kissed him, soft and slow and trilled something comforting, watching as Sam relaxed as well. 

 

“Well if that’s the case, if you will in fact do anything I want—“ Tony pushed at Sam lightly until the Beta was laying back on the floor and climbed on top of him, settling heavy over his hips, his lips twitching in a smile when Sam's beautiful eyes lit. Tony took a second to comb his fingers through the red feathers, spreading his own wings out to compare the shades, enjoying the soft texture, and scent of sandalwood that always accompanied Sam. 

 

“You’re killing me, Tony.” The Beta said with a chuckle when Tony didn’t say anything for a full two minutes. “I do love when you just sit on me and play with my wings, but come on. Finish your sentence.  _ If that’s the case… _ ”

 

“If that’s the case,” Tony repeated, and slipped his hands under Sam's shirt. “I much prefer it if you call it  _ riding  _ versus  _ bouncing _ .”

 

Sam shouted with laughter, and started ripping at Tony's clothes.

 

*******************

*******************

“Alpha.” Sam roused Tony close to half an hour later and Tony shifted on top of him with a groan. 

 

“Sam. Let me sleep. All that bouncing wore me out and it's still early as hell.” 

 

Sam smoothed a hand over Tony's hair, scratching down his back and stroking the base of his wings soothingly. “I love you.” Sam kissed his head. “But seriously, we should move. We’re still in the elevator, and I feel like people are going to get suspicious if it's stopped for this long.”

 

“Honey, I think JARVIS just automatically stops it if you and I are in here, and everyone knows us enough to just take the stairs.  What is this, like the fourth time we’ve done this?”

 

“Fifth.” Sam corrected. “You were drunk one night and we ended up in here too.” 

 

“Sam Wilson!” Tony sounded horrified. “You took advantage of me in the elevator while I was  _ drunk _ ?”

 

“ _ You _ took  _ my _ pants off, Tony.” Sam said patiently. “And then laughed hysterically because I was wearing-“

 

“—blue silk boxers with snowflakes on them.” Tony finished. “I do remember that. We still messed around. Good for you, getting it up after being laughed at. I feel like I laughed really really hard at you.” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Sam shook his head and gave up on trying not to laugh. “ _ Tony _ . Yes, you laughed for a very long time, but thankfully, just seeing you is enough to get things started at my end, so drunk you giggling and ripping at my pants works well too.” 

 

Tony sighed happily and lay harder against him. “Thanks for this, Sam. I didn't realize how badly I needed it. I appreciate you doing this.” 

 

“Now why do you say it like that?” Sam rubbed at Tony's back, shifting beneath him to try and get more comfortable on the elevator floor. “Like it's some sort of a hardship to be with you? I told you, I like the view from this angle. Plus I don’t have to do any of the work when you’re on top, but I still get to be inside you. Not a difficult thing to enjoy, Alpha.” 

 

“Lazy ass.” Tony said affectionately. “Just the laziest top ever. But seriously, thank you.”

 

“Alpha.” Sam held him close. “You’ve been burning yourself out with all of us lately. Bucky needs so much love, of course, and I know Nats been struggling and now Clint with Phil. You don’t ever  _ stop  _ worrying about Bruce, and you and Steve haven’t been able to connect like you want to, and an Alpha  _ needs  _ his Omegas. You need them just like they need you. But you never speak up, you know? When  _ you  _ need something. I'm a Beta, so there’s not a whole lot I can do to take care of you, not like your Omegas can but—“

 

“You do just fine.” Tony say up and kissed him lovingly. “Sam, you are  _ wonderful _ to me. You always are. Always have been. But we should get out of here and into my bed, because you’re right, people are going to be upset about the elevator. So let’s go, and why don’t you show me how  _ wonderful _ you are again.” 

 

“More time with you sounds like the perfect way to spend my morning.” Sam nodded. “Can we get this thing moving again?” 

 

The elevator turned on with a low rumble and they started moving again. 

 

“Thank you JARVIS.” Tony called.

 

“Oh, you’re welcome sir. I was expecting something along these lines and have rerouted everyone as needed.” 

 

“It’s weird that the AI knows our habits well enough for this sort of thing. Creeps me out.” Sam commented and then he jumped when JARVIS spoke again.

 

“I would rather you talk  _ to  _ me, rather than  _ about  _ me, Mr Wilson.”

 

“You offended him.” Tony whispered. “Apologize.” 

 

“Uh, sorry JARVIS.” Sam offered and jabbed Tony when the Alpha laughed at him. “Quiet, you.”

 

“Put me in bed and make me.” Tony challenged as the elevator doors opened, and Sam growled playfully.

 

“Start running.” 

 

********************

********************

 

“Would you let me knot you?” Tony asked later, the words muffled in a pillow.

 

“Right now?” Sam paused mid motion, halfway to reaching for more lotion. “Uh, Alpha, I know we joke about who gets to top and all that, and you know I trust you, but uh—“

 

“Are you saying no?” Tony sounded upset and Sam went back to massaging his lower back, working the lotion into the lean muscles.

 

“I’m saying that Steve is literally  _ made  _ to take your knot and he still limps after a night with you.” Sam chewed at his bottom lip anxiously. “But if that's what you wanted, then sure. We could maybe get some toys that would help me prep? I think it would take a few days…?”

 

“I was  _ joking,  _ Sam.” Tony's wings fluttered as he grinned. “I’d never ask anyone other than an Omega to even  _ try _ . Thanks for being willing though.” 

 

“Oh thank god.” Sam bent and lay a kiss between Tony's shoulder blades, between where his wings lay. “Because I will try anything with you once, but I feel like I'd have to be drunk to try  _ that _ .” 

 

“Well then, I'll have to get you drinking my whiskey.” Tony rolled his hips and sighed when Sam’s strong hands dug into the knots low on his back, and then moved lower. “You got another one in you?” 

 

“Alpha, I haven't had  _ anything  _ in me.” Sam retorted and bit the curve of Tony's ass when he laughed out loud. “But you’ve had  _ two  _ so isn't the question whether or not  _ you  _ can handle another one?” 

 

“You  _ want  _ one in you?” Tony rolled over onto his stomach, then with a push of his wings flipped them both over so Sam was lying beneath him. “Hm? Think you can handle taking me?” 

 

“Well we never find out if you don't stop talking.” Sam teased. “What are you waiting for,  _ Alpha _ ?” 

 

Tony just bared his teeth in a grin and pushed Sam’s legs apart. 

*****************

*****************

Bucky could  _ not  _ handle scenting Sam on Tony. Or maybe it was that he scented  _ Tony  _ on  _ Sam _ , because when the Beta showed up in the kitchen reeking of  _ Alpha _ , Bucky thought he would scream. 

 

“Buck?” Clint sent him a concerned look when Bucky shoved away from the table and bolted from the room. “Bucky?” Clint raised his voice and Steve looked up from the stove.

 

“Clint? What happened?” 

 

“I don't know.” Clint frowned. “Bucky just took off, I don't know what's wrong.”

 

“You probably smell.” Pietro elbowed Wanda, who zapped him with a bolt of power. “Ouch! Dam it! Alright, you don't smell but it was still probably you.” 

 

“Brother--” she warned and Tony walked by and slapped her hands down.

 

“No frying your brother in the kitchen, Wanda, you know that. Pietro, would you watch your language? You might think you’re grown, but this is still my house. Good morning, sweetheart.” The Alpha brushed a kiss over Steve’s mouth. “Where’s Bucky?”

 

“He took off when I came in.” Sam answered, taking a big gulp of coffee and popping a pain reliever while winking at Tony. “Just ran right out the door.” 

 

Tony's lips twitched in a smile when he saw Sam swallow the pill, knowing the Beta would be sore later in the day, and not feeling bad about it at all. “Why would Bucky just leave when--” Tony's voice trailed off when Natasha came through the door, pressing her nose to Sam’s neck and breathing in deep. 

 

“Mmm. Sam. Alpha smells  _ good  _ on you.”  She pecked Sam’s cheek, then lifted on her toes to give Tony a kiss as well, white wings flicking out to touch his before heading to the stove to see what Steve was making for breakfast. 

 

“Sam smells like you, and Bucky couldn't handle it.” Bruce came up behind Tony and touched his shoulder, rubbing his nose against Tony's when the Alpha turned around. “He bolted the second Sam walked through the door.” 

 

“But he doesn't mind the scent of me, anymore.” Tony frowned. “We’ve worked through that. We’ve even gotten… close-ish. And he hasn't had a problem. And he has always had a good relationship with Sam.” 

 

“It's not that the scent bothers him...” Bruce supplied, letting the words dangle and hoping Tony would finish his thought.  

 

“He’s jealous.” Tony realized. “That Sam spent time with me.” Then his expression changed, his wings lifting in interest, the barest hint of red edging into his gaze. “He’s  _ jealous _ .” 

 

“ _ Easy _ , Alpha.” Sam cautioned, watching Tony's hands clench into fists. “Just because he’s jealous doesn't mean he’s ready for anything.” 

 

“Oh I know.” Tony nodded, but he wasn't looking at any of them, staring out the door that Bucky had left through. “But he’s  _ jealous _ .” 

 

“I feel like you’re happier than you should be about this.” Bruce said dryly. 

 

Tony just grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky was nowhere to be found for almost two days. 

 

Well, that wasn't entirely true, he was still sleeping in bed with Steve and Clint every night, but as soon as he got back from his run with Sam and Steve, he disappeared. 

 

He wasn't around for meals, or when Pepper made her famous double chocolate fudge brownies, that everyone ate entirely too many of and then spent a few hours trying to nap off the carbs on the couch. 

 

When Natasha and Clint took off for a quick assignment, taking the jet to Chicago, Bucky wasn't there to say goodbye,  _ or  _ to welcome them back the next day. 

 

Bruce had sent a message via Steve asking Bucky to come down to the lab and take a look at the new design he was considering for his metal arm, and Bucky had never responded. 

 

Tony was worried, but Steve assured him that Bucky was fine, just being overly quiet. That he still slept with his arms wrapped around Steve, and slept all night with no nightmares, Steve just didn't know where he went during the day. 

 

Bucky was just nowhere to be found. 

 

So Tony was understandably surprised when he walked through his dark lab, and Bucky spoke from the couch in the corner. 

 

*******************

 

“Tony.” 

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Tony startled and whirled around, his wings snapping open. “Who the  _ fuck--- _ ” 

 

“It's--it's me.” Bucky said quickly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you and--”

 

“Bucky.” Tony flipped on a few lights and pulled his wings back in. “Damn it, honey, you scared me to death. Are you alright?” He crossed the room quickly and knelt in front of Bucky reaching out and taking Bucky's hand. “Where the hell have you been? I've been worried about you.” 

 

“I'm fine.” Bucky was staring down at their hands with an odd smile.“Everythings fine.” 

 

“So you were just gone? What were you--” Tony cocked his head. “Were you avoiding me? I haven't seen you since the night Pietro and Wanda came home for a visit. I thought that we were okay, after your heat? You said you didn't want to stop doing this, but then you disappeared?”

 

“I don't.” A whisper, and Bucky squeezed Tony's hand lightly. “I  _ don't _ want to stop. And I’m sorry about disappearing. But um--” he ran a hand through his hair, then let go of Tony's fingers long enough to wrap it up into a messy bun, the motion more habit than anything now, missing entirely how much Tony's eyes lit up. 

 

“Talk to me, Bucky.” Tony laced their fingers again, brought Bucky's knuckles to his lips. “Tell me what you are thinking. I've missed you the last few days.” His wings lifted hopefully. “Did you miss me?” 

 

Bucky didn't answer and Tony reached to stroke his thumb over Bucky's cheek. “Sweetheart, please tell me what's on your mind.” He sat up on his knees and brought his wings higher so they sat lightly across Bucky's arms. “This is driving me crazy. Talk to me.”

 

“Sam smelled like you.” Bucky blew out a deep breath. “He smelled like you and he looked… like he had had a good night.”

 

“Alright.” Tony forced himself not to smile, because he shouldn’t love that Bucky sounded  _ jealous _ , but he completely did. Instead he sat and waited patiently for Bucky to keep talking. 

 

But the Omega didn't say anything else, biting at his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed, his eyes darting everywhere but Tony's face as he tried to figure out what to say. 

 

Tony watched him flounder for a minute, before taking a chance, a  _ risk  _ really, and letting go of Bucky's hands to trail his fingers up his thighs. He dug in lightly, just enough pressure to make sure Bucky felt it, not enough to be intimidating, and slide his thumbs along the inner seam of Bucky's jeans. 

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Bucky startled, jerked away to lean back against the couch, digging his fingers into the cushions. “Damn it, Tony.”  _ Heat  _ raced through his body, starting where Tony's hands lay and sending sparks across his vision. 

 

“Too much?” Tony paused, waiting for an answer. “I feel like I know what's going on, why you have been avoiding me, but I need to know for sure. Tell me something, baby.” 

 

“ _ No _ .” Bucky bit out and the Alpha let go instantly, sitting back on his heels and clasping his hands in his lap. 

 

“Okay, that's fine.” Tony nodded. “That's fine, Bucky. Sorry, I should have asked before I touched you like that. I just thought that maybe--”

 

“No. I mean, no it's not too much.” Bucky's eyes were closed, still chewing on his bottom lip. “Not too much. Don't stop.” There was too much distance between him and the Alpha now, and he didn't know how to change that but  _ god  _ he needed to change that. “Tony--” 

 

Tony couldn't hide his smile this time, thankful for once that the Omegas eyes were closed so he didn't see his grin. “Oh sweet thing, I won't--”

 

“What did you call me?” Bucky's eyes  _ did  _ open then, pale blue sparking with a new light. “What was that?” 

 

“Sweet thing?” Tony offered, and Bucky nodded. “You like that? Just like when I call you pretty?” Bucky nodded again and Tony wet his lips before moving between Bucky's knees, closer than he had been before, leaning up to press his lips right to Bucky's ear. 

 

“Want to touch you, sweet thing.” He crooned. “Sweet, pretty thing. Darling Omega. Want to make you feel good, want to see you all flushed and beautiful, want to hear you when you--”

 

“ _ Tony _ .” Bucky gasped and his wings flared out. “Damn it--” He tucked his face into Tony's neck, taking a deep breath of  _ Alpha  _ scent. “T-Tony.” He took another breath, and the fingers digging into the couch switched to resting on Tony's waist, urging him closer. “ _ Yes _ .” 

 

Nothing but  _ want, lust, please _ , was coming from the Omega, Bucky's sweet scent all the sharper as his arousal grew, and Tony drew his nose over the curve of Bucky's neck like he’d wanted to do for so long, his tongue flicking out to taste skin and Bucky moaned low in his throat.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Tony starting running his hands up and down Bucky's legs again, inching higher and higher with each pass. “Open for me right here.” he patted Bucky's thigh, eased them further apart so he could put one knee between them, keeping the other foot on the floor so he was braced over Bucky, lifting his wings high and letting them fall over them, so if anyone walked into the lab they were hidden behind Tony's feathers. 

 

“Is this alright?” Tony hooked one arm behind Bucky's neck, bringing their faces close together. “Are you alright with me, right here? Talk to me.” He bent closer, his lips nearly on Bucky's. “Talk to me.” 

 

“I don't know how to do this.” Bucky mumbled, his mouth so close to Tony's that the Alpha felt his lips move with every word. “Tony, I don't know how to do this. But I want it.” 

 

“Let me show you.” A hand on Bucky's waist, then sliding down his hip to hook in the back pocket of his pants, tugging him down on the couch. Bucky went willingly, if not cautiously, spreading his legs wider and scooting down until Tony's knee rested right against him. “Perfect.” Tony praised. “Oh baby, that's perfect.” 

 

Tony's fingers were shaking when he brought them up Bucky's thighs to his waist, sliding under his shirt to get to his chest, and he had to clear his throat so he wouldn't growl when Bucky whimpered quietly, shifting restlessly beneath him.  

 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Tony whispered. “Sweet Omega, we don't have to take this any further than what you want. You know that, right? You understand?” 

 

“Will you kiss me?” Bucky whispered back and Tony breathed a short laugh before closing the minute distance between them to touch their lips together once, and then once more because Bucky tasted so good that he couldn't help himself. 

 

“Again.” Bucky said, with just an edge of  _ demand  _ in it that made Tony raise an eyebrow. He wasn't going to refuse though, not now and not  _ ever  _ so he slid his knee just a touch harder between Bucky's thighs, and brought their mouths together again. 

 

Longer this time, the Alpha’s tongue pressing against the seam of Bucky's lips before slipping inside to taste every corner, warm and  _ slick _ , and Bucky whined against him eagerly, but when Tony leaned in, pressed his knee harder between Bucky's legs, the Omega jerked away with a gasp, hips lifting helplessly to grind against him. 

 

“Oh, that's right honey, just like that.” Tony urged him on, laying open mouth kisses across Bucky's jaw to behind his ear. “Move against me like that, that's perfect.” 

 

A little shift in position, and Tony could touch him easier now, dragging his fingers through any feathers he could reach, down Bucky's big arms, skipping over rows of muscle on his abdomen and pausing just above the waistband of his pants. 

 

“Can I keep going?” he asked carefully, and Bucky nodded, but he was tense, uncomfortable, and an edge of  _ uncertain  _ tinged his scent. 

 

“How about if we do this with our clothes on?” Tony suggested instead, and coasted his hand over the front of Bucky's jeans, tracing the zippered fly instead of wrapping his hand around the thick cock straining against the denim like he  _ really  _ wanted to do.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Bucky's head fell back, his mouth falling open and Tony wasn't sure if he’d ever seen anything so pretty in his life, so that's exactly what he told him. 

 

“Look at you, Bucky, beautiful thing, never seen anything so pretty, nothing as pretty as how you look right now.” He kept talking because every time he said  _ pretty  _ Bucky seemed to shiver, and he loved that. “Oh sweet thing, sweet lovely Omega, want you to come apart for me. Just like this, yes baby  _ yes _ , oh god  _ dammit  _ Bucky--”  

 

Tony kept touching him, slow steady passes over Bucky's hips, dragging his palm along the hard length, swallowing the soft cries and heavy pants from the Omegas lips, keeping up a steady stream of praise and compliments and when Bucky really started trembling, when his breath was catching in his chest on every inhale, Tony wound his hand through Bucky's hair, tugging at that sexy bun lightly. 

 

“I want you to come for me.” he murmured, and scraped his teeth over Bucky's neck, right over his scent glands, right where he would put a bonding bite. “Right here, just like this.” 

 

“T-Tony.” Bucky whimpered, and he bared his neck, instinctively asking for  _ more _ . “Tony please,  _ Alpha  _ please---”

 

“ _ Bucky _ .” Tony growled the word, his eyes filling with red, his wings presenting high as the Omega called for him. “Bucky, come for me.” 

 

It was just once more touch, one more press of his hand and Bucky was coming apart right there, thrusting up against Tony's hand, against the knee still wedged between his thighs, his mind blanking out as white hot pleasure rolled over him. He didn't ever register that Tony was talking to him, didn't hear the sweet words the Alpha was purring into his ear, barely felt the way he was grabbing Tony tight, holding him as close as he could with both hands, didn't realize he was still rolling his hips trying to draw it all out, or that he hadn't stopped saying  _ Alpha _ , over and over in a desperate, hoarse voice that was making Tony wild. 

 

Bucky was completely lost in the moment, lost in the haze of heat, lost in the feel of his Alphas arms. 

 

_ His  _ Alpha. 

 

His.

 

*******************

 

“Yours. Yours yours  _ yours _ .” Tony was saying as Bucky finally came back to himself. “Beautiful sweet  _ perfect _ Omega, you’re damn right I'm yours.” 

 

“Tony.” Bucky managed, licking his dry lips. “ _ Tony _ . That was--”

 

“Oh sweetheart.” Tony was kneeling on the floor again, his wings still up and around Bucky protectively, hands resting on his knees. “Bucky, honey--” He kissed Bucky hard, framing his face with his hands, brushing their noses together, and smoothing hair back from his forehead and always coming back to his lips, again and again. “Bucky that was incredible. That was  _ incredible _ . You are so beautiful. So  _ beautiful  _ coming apart for me like that. Jesus Christ.” 

 

Bucky blushed, tried to look away but Tony tilted his chin up, laying another long kiss on his lips. “No, no honey don't pull away from me, oh my god. Oh my god, Bucky. Thank you.” Tony finally rested their foreheads together, reaching for Bucky's hand to hold tight. “ _ Thank you _ .”

 

“For--for what?” Bucky was still embarrassed, but he didn't pull away. “You didn't even--”

 

“I don't need to.” Tony's voice was soft and soothing, sounding much more in control than he had been just a few minutes prior. “I don't need to. It was enough to see you.” 

 

“Tony--”

 

“You called me Alpha.” Tony interrupted, and the words were rough. “You called me Alpha, called me  _ yours  _ and I-- I--” a deep breath, the barest kiss to Bucky's mouth. “ _ Thank you _ .” 

 

Bucky nodded, because he didn't know what to say to that, but he leaned forward into Tony's arms, sighing when the Alphas wings circled up and around him, and nuzzled into Tony's neck. He was still feeling overwhelmed, both exhausted and buzzing, the Alpha’s scent completely comforting and making him blush at the same time. 

 

His pants were already uncomfortable, cold and sticky and if he didn't get out of them soon it would be awful, but none of that mattered right then. 

 

Bucky pushed all of that away, all the panicky thoughts about  _ what now _ and  _ I called him Alpha _ , the anxiety that would swamp him later over the way Tony kept coming back to his neck, soft kisses and sharper teeth-- he pushed it all away. 

 

This was the first time in his life he had felt safe in an Alpha’s arms. Safe and warm and  _ whole-- _

 

“I don't feel broken when I'm with you.” Bucky whispered, keeping his eyes shut tight, his face tucked away. “Even like this,  _ especially  _ like this. Not broken.” 

 

“ _ Omega _ .” Tony's voice deepened. “Pretty, perfect thing, you were never broken. Just hurt.” 

 

“Just hurt.” Bucky repeated, and he wondered if Tony could feel the tears dripping down his face. “Thank you. Alpha. My-my Alpha.” 

 

Tony swallowed hard, and lifted Bucky's chin enough to wipe the tears away, to kiss him again. 

 

“Yours, sweetheart.  _ Your _ Alpha.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“Do you want a shower?” Tony asked sometime later, squeezing at Bucky's waist lightly. “I don’t know if Clint told you, but I have a fairly impressive bathroom.”

 

“Clint mentioned the shower.” Bucky said with a smile, but he didn’t lift his head from Tony's shoulder. “But I’m not— I’m not ready for that. Not ready for more than this. I’m just not. I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey.” Tony ran a thumb over Bucky's chin, trying to get him to look up, but going back to just holding him when Bucky refused to move. “I’m not asking for more than this. When I said a  _ shower,  _ that’s what I meant. Just a shower. Just you, unless of course you want me to help.” He was teasing, but Bucky still shook his head, so Tony softened his voice again. 

 

“I know you aren't ready, baby, and that’s fine. I  _ would _ like you to spend the night with me tonight, just sleep next to me all night, but you don’t have to. Trusting me with  _ this  _ is different than trusting me to share a bed, and that’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.” The Alpha nodded firmly. “Bucky, this will never be more than you want it to be. If this was a one time thing, it’s fine. If you never want to stay the night with me, it’s  _ fine _ .”

 

“Because you have other Omegas.” Bucky asked, and he hated how insecure he sounded. “It doesn’t matter if this never happens again.”

 

“No.” Tony laughed, not because he thought it was funny but because that idea was so far off base he couldn't believe it. “ _ No _ , Bucky, not because I have other Omegas. What happens between you and I has nothing to do with what I have with Steve or with Clint. Everything about this is fine because I’m going to try and be the Alpha  _ you _ need, regardless of what that means.” 

 

“But what about what you need?” Bucky lifted his head then. “Why is it fair for you to give me what I need but I don’t—I can’t give you what you need? I don't understand that.” 

 

“Can you expand on that?” Tony rubbed their noses together, rumbling in satisfaction when Bucky returned the gesture. 

 

“Ever since I came to the Tower, everyone has told me that you give them whatever they need. But who gives you what you need?” 

 

“Bucky.” Tony took a minute to think about what he was going to say. “Bucky, I  _ need _ to see my family healthy and whole and smiling. Sometimes that means I get Bruce new tech, other times it means I get the bacon Sam likes, or spend the night with Clint. It’s different for everyone right? And I get to do that,  _ I _ get to be the reason they smile. So if being a good Alpha for you means—means  _ this _ , and nothing else then that’s what I’ll do. If that what it takes to make you smile. Because I  _ need _ you to be alright, and  _ god  _ I love your smile.” 

 

“But you want more, don't you? You want more with...me. More than just this. You want to be with me?”  

 

Tony knew his eyes colored red when Bucky sucked in a gasp, and knew he hadn’t quite muffled his growl when the Omega whimpered. 

 

But he couldn’t help it, because despite Bucky's hesitant tone,  _ hope, want, claim me  _ was rolling off of broad shoulders, and black wings were trembling, metal edges clicking together anxiously. 

 

“Sweet thing.” Tony cupped Bucky's jaw tenderly. “I’m your Alpha. I will always want every piece of you that you are willing to share with me.” A brief kiss, and Tony sighed against his lips. “But I will  _ always  _ be willing to wait until you decide you’re ready to share.”

 

“I--I'd like to see your shower.” 

 

“Wonderful, sweetheart.” Tony kissed him again, soft and sweet and slow. “Come on.” 

 

******************

******************

Tony's shower was just as nice as promised, and Bucky took his time under the water, letting days of stress wash away with the lather of the body wash. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but Tony had handed it to him with a hopeful smile, so Bucky decided to use it. 

 

It was a light scent, but heady, like blackberries and sugar and even though Bucky never would have thought to pick it for himself, he sort of loved the way it smelled on his skin, the way it foamed up so well and then rinsed off clean. 

 

When he was done, Bucky traded an overly fluffy towel for a pair of pajama pants that were left on a bench, and when he left the steamy bathroom, Tony was already sitting on the bed, eyes shining eagerly, wings open in a welcome.

 

Bucky gathered his courage and took the dozen or so steps to the bed, feeling as if he had gone miles by the time he reached the mattress.”Uh, hey.” 

 

“Hi.” Tony held out his hand encouragingly. “How was your shower?” 

 

“Uh, big.” Bucky grinned, looking away shyly and Tony laughed at him. “I liked the soap.” 

 

“Good.” Tony was biting at the inside of his cheek, looking almost shy himself. “I picked it out for you. Is that weird? It seems weird now that I say it out loud.”

 

Bucky just smiled and twisted his hair up in a bun before looking down at the bed and then up at Tony again. 

 

“How do you normally sleep with Steve?” Tony prompted, scooting back on his big bed and motioning for Bucky. “We can sleep like that if you want.”

 

“Okay.” Bucky hesitated one more time, then climbed on the bed folding his wings carefully to his back and laying his head on Tony's chest. “I don’t move a whole lot when I sleep so you don’t have to worry about—“

 

“I’m not scared of your edges.” Tony murmured and settled further into his pillows. “Not in the least.”

 

_ Oh  _ it was good, feeling the Alphas warm skin and steady heartbeat beneath his cheek. It was  _ so good _ when Tony let his fingers travel through Bucky's hair, through slightly damp feathers and down his back.  _ So good _ when Tony purred quietly, a rumble through his chest that had Bucky drifting off to sleep faster than he thought possible.

 

And  _ god _ it was good when the last thing Bucky heard before he fell asleep was the Alpha whispering-  _ Sweet perfect Omega. Darling, beautiful thing. My Omega. I love you. _

 

********************

********************

 

“It's dark still, Omega, close your eyes.” Tony mumbled when Bucky stirred, his voice rough with sleep. “Sun’s not even up.” 

 

Bucky nodded against Tony's chest and lay still again, breathing in the  _ home, safe, warm, _ surrounding them, and glancing around the room to see what he could in the barely there light from the huge windows. 

 

Tony's bed was enormous, more than big enough for the two of them, with stacks of pillows and extra blankets piled on a nearby couch. The dresser had a feminine jewelry box, which seemed out of place, and several cords for different phone chargers.

 

_ Oh _ . Tony had a jewelry box for when the women spent the night with him, and phone chargers for everyone's different phone or tablets. Seven drawers on the dresser because there was six people on the team, and then one for Tony. Extra blankets and pillows if needed.  A big bed to fit...anyone who wanted to be there. 

 

_ Oh _ . Bucky couldn't help but to wonder if Tony brought both Steve and Clint to bed with him sometimes, both Omegas with their Alpha. Or maybe it was Sam and Natasha. But he had seen the way Steve looked at Tasha sometimes, so maybe it was those two that Tony preferred to be with. Or maybe even--

 

_ Oh shit _ . Bucky froze when when the Alpha shifted beneath him, a soft growl from his chest and  _ so much awareness _ rolled through him when he felt the change in the room. 

 

“You’re killing me, sweetheart.” Tony still sounded sleepy, but every line of his body was  _ tense _ . “I don't know what you’re thinking about but please, have some mercy and count sheep or something instead. You’re scent changed and  _ god  _ you smell good but--”

 

“I'm sorry.” Bucky was mortified and tried to scramble away. “I'm sorry,  _ Jesus-- _ ”

 

“Hey, hey it's fine.” Tony shook his head. “It's fine, don't go anywhere.” 

 

“I should go back to my room.” Bucky groaned. “I just-- my mind was wandering-- and ever since my heat everything’s been--” he closed his eyes and wanted to disappear into the floor. 

 

“It's fine honey, come here. Ever since your heat--?” Tony coaxed. “Tell me what you were going to say.” 

 

Bucky swallowed hard before answering, taking comfort in the dark so at least he wouldn't have to look at Tony or see his expression when he spoke. “Ever since my heat, I’m feeling-- lots.” 

 

“Can you explain that?” Tony pressed and Bucky shook his head. “Can I try to explain it?” A short nod and Tony sighed. “Alright, I think your heat was the last thing it took to shake you loose of whatever was left of your conditioning, and all the sudden you are feeling everything that you used to, everything that Hydra had tried to mute of your Omega biology. Your need for touch, your sensitivity to scents, possessiveness. I've seen Steve kiss you and you don't even blink. I think you enjoy it because it's Steve but not on any other level, am I right?” 

 

Another short nod. 

 

“But after your heat, you scented me on Sam and you couldn't handle it. Ran away and avoided me for days. Were you... jealous? Because even the Beta’s have an Alpha, and you don't.” Bucky stiffened in his arms and Tony hushed him gently. “I'm not saying you need an Alpha, or even  _ want  _ an Alpha, but you’re an Omega, sweetheart. I  _ know  _ you know this is normal, it's just been years since you felt it. It's overwhelming, I get it, especially all at once.” 

 

Tony sighed again. “And honey, if you want suppressants so you don't have to do this anymore, than we will get them for you. Pepper mentioned that you had asked her about it. If you want them, I have some really good ones I synthesized for the Omegas. We can run a few tests tomorrow and make sure we get the right dose size for you and take care of it.” 

 

“You’d do that for me?”  

 

Tony closed his eyes against the  _ hope  _ in Bucky's voice, because it broke his heart. “Of course. Whatever you need, Buck.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Silence. 

 

Then, “My mind was wandering.” Bucky whispered. “I noticed the all the extra blankets,the jewelry boxes for the girls, the different chargers for everyone. You have a drawer for everyone on the team, so they have a place to put their things when they stay here.” 

 

“And?” Tony prompted. 

 

“And you keep body wash for everyone in the shower. And I just thought-- this big bed, do you have more than one in here with you?” Bucky held his breath when Tony  _ hmmm’d _ in thought. 

 

“Are you asking about having Sam and Nat in here together because they are both Betas? Or are you asking if I have the stamina and knowledge to keep two or three Omegas happy at once?” 

 

“ _ Damn it _ .” Bucky jerked at that thought, wings rustling and fingers digging into Tony's waist as a tremor of  _ want  _ moved through him. “Um--”

 

“I've had Clint and Steve in here together.” Tony kept his voice low, trying to sound unaffected, even though he knew Bucky could feel his heartbeat starting to pick up. “They like to shower together and then come to bed. Steve always scents like… fresh pine, and roses. Clint is like wind and cherry blossoms. Do you know what you scent like, Buck?” 

 

“Tell me.” There it was again, that little bit of a demanding edge to Bucky's voice and Tony licked his lips in the dark. 

 

“Buck, you scent cold and sweet. Mint and plums. Like something that would be refreshing and mouthwatering.  _ Addicting.”  _ Tony let his voice roughen on purpose, and Bucky whined in response. “I love the way you scent, baby. I love that you are different than anyone else, not even the other Omegas smell like you. You are all completely different, and all beautiful, all perfect. All  _ mine _ .” 

 

“Say it again.” Bucky demanded and Tony clicked his tongue. 

 

“Bratty Omega, demanding things from me.” He teased, but then he felt Bucky start to pull away and he shook his head. “No, no come here.” He urged Bucky up his body, running his fingers up the metal arm until he met the base of Bucky's wings, then sliding them down a bare chest to his waist, pulling at him until Bucky was straddling him, hovering awkwardly over his hips. 

 

“Relax, right here.” Tony pressed Bucky down gently until their bodies met, then placed his hand on the back of Bucky's neck to bring him closer. “Demand whatever you want.” Tony whispered into his ear. “I'll give you whatever you want, sweetheart. What do you want? Tell me. You’re in control of this, you know? Anything you want.” 

 

“Say it again.” Bucky pressed their foreheads together. “What you said before.” 

 

“Mine.” Tony murmured and Bucky seemed to melt against him. “Mine.” Tony said again, stronger this time. “My Omega, sweet perfect thing, lovely pretty Omega,  _ mine _ .” 

 

“ _ Tony _ .” Bucky panted and curled his hands into Tony's feathers, pulling a moan from the Alpha. “Tony  _ yes _ .” 

 

“You like that.” Tony undid  the tie from Bucky's hair, letting the dark strands fall around their faces. “When I call you mine, when I call you a pretty Omega.” 

 

“It's never been a good thing.” Bucky pressed closer. “To be a pretty Omega. To belong to someone. Not in my experience.” 

 

“Bucky, I'm going to try to erase every single one of those memories, all those experiences. I promise. Tell me what I can do to erase all of that.” Tony lifted his head to brush a kiss to Bucky's lips. “Please.” 

 

“Keep talking.” Bucky whispered. “Say it again. Say it all again. But will you--”

 

“Yes. Anything. Everything. Tell me.” Tony left one hand low on Bucky's hips, but brought the other up to touch his face. “My beautiful Omega, whatever you want.” 

 

“Touch me, Alpha. Like you did in the lab.”  

 

“Oh  _ yes, _ sweet thing.”

 

*******************

This time when Bucky came, it was grinding his hips against the Alpha, crying his pleasure into Tony's mouth, black wings arced out high in presentation, and Tony was tumbling over the edge right after him, his own wings snapping out then folding in to wrap around Bucky and bring him back over his heart. 

 

“God dammit.” Tony was shaking beneath him, his breath coming in harsh pants, and Bucky wasn't any more in control of himself. He couldn't seem to stop rocking against Tony, every push and press of their bodies sending sparks ripping through him even through the fabric of their pajamas. 

 

Tony hadn't touched him this time either, not really, just guiding Bucky to move against him, thrusting up into each roll of the Omegas hips, and nearly losing his mind when Bucky found his release, when he spilled hot and wet between them. It was all Tony could do to not flip them over in the bed and strip them naked, it was all he could do to not lunge forward and sink his teeth deep into Bucky's neck, because  _ god  _ the Omega called for him, cried out for Tony, for his  _ Alpha.  _

 

But Tony hadn't done it, he had swallowed all of those urges and just held Bucky as they both tried to come down, purring soothing words into Bucky's ear, dotting little kisses across his jaw and down his neck, and when Bucky sealed their mouths together, Tony melted back into the pillows and let the Omega take as much as he wanted. 

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered. “Perfect, pretty Omega. Lovely, darling thing. You are  _ perfect _ . Perfect in the family, perfect for me, every bit of you, edges and all. You know I'm never gonna let you go, right? You’re home now, Buck. This is home, you’re safe and loved and I'm never gonna let you know. You that, right?” 

 

Bucky sighed but didn't answer, only pressed closer to him, purring softly against Tony's chest, already half asleep, safe in his Alphas arms and wings. 

 

Tony just kissed his head, ignored the mess between them, and closed his eyes, content to stay here with his Omega until the sun rose. 

 

******************

******************

“Am I really yours if I can’t ever imagine being with you the right way?”

 

Tony woke up to Bucky mumbling in his ear, the sun just barely coming up and lighting the room. 

 

“If we can’t ever do more than this, if I’m always scared of everything else, am I really yours? Some days I think I’m gonna heal, other days I can’t breathe. You can’t bond with me the right way if we can’t be together the right way.” 

 

“Sweetheart.” Tony tightened his hold on Bucky, and rolled them so he was lying on top, red and brown feathers blocking Bucky's view of the room. “Bucky, there is no  _ right way  _ to bond, or some  _ right way  _ to be together. I am bonded just as strongly to Bruce as I am to Steve even though Bruce and I have never even kissed and Steve and I have shared every once of his heats. There’s no  _ right way  _ to bond or to be together, baby, it’s just  _ our way _ . Just our way.” 

 

“But you aren’t bonded to Steve.” Bucky countered, staring up at the wings that surrounded him and then lifting his own carefully so their feathers blended, keeping the metal edges away as best he could. “He and Clint wear those collars so you won’t bite them.”

 

“I  _ am  _ bonded to Steve.” Tony corrected. “And Clint. We just aren’t  _ mated _ . And you’re right, they wear those collars so I won't bite them. But that doesn’t mean we don’t love each other or share a bond.” 

 

“Oh.” Bucky reached out with his left hand and cautiously traced the lines of Tony's face, over the detailed goatee and up to his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the way Tony's eyes closed, the way his lips pursed when Bucky touched them. “So you and I— this is the right way between us.” 

 

“It’s perfect between us.” Tony promised. “It’s  _ perfect _ , sweet thing. And that's all that matters.” 

 

“Thank you.” Bucky tugged at Tony's shoulder and the Alpha bent down instantly to kiss him. “For putting me back together.”

 

“You were never broken, Bucky.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this fic guys! Enjoy the final chapter!

Bucky and Tony were late to breakfast, and the minute they walked through the door all conversation stopped. 

 

“Hey guys.” Sam said slowly, red wings rising curiously. “What's going on?” 

 

“Are you alright, Bucky?” this was from Natasha, who had Pepper on her lap, pink and white wings overlapping, but both of the beautiful redheads looked ready to jump up to rescue him if Bucky so much as flinched away from Tony. 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky cleared his throat and reached for Tony’s hand shyly. “Yeah, I'm alright. Things are-- things are perfect.” 

 

The Alphas wings snapped open wide and he dragged Bucky down for a long kiss, smiling against the Omegas lips as everyone started whooping in the background. 

 

Bucky pulled away with a flush on his cheeks, and Tony brushed his hair away from his eyes. “You’re damn right they’re perfect.” He left one last kiss on his cheek, lowering his voice. “Sweet, pretty thing.”  He grinned when Bucky trilled softly, then moved away to greet everyone else, moving through the kitchen with kisses and quiet words for each of the family. 

 

“Buck?” Steve only stopped long enough to kiss Tony before heading for Bucky. “Hey. Hey, you alright?” 

 

“Stevie.” Bucky reached for him and Steve went willingly, sliding one arm around Bucky's waist and the other around his neck, gold wings flicking out to rest against Bucky's black feathers. 

 

“You’re okay?” Steve asked roughly and when Bucky nodded, Steve pushed his nose into his neck, taking a deep breath. “You scent like him.” he whispered. “But you don't actually scent  _ like _ him. Why?” 

 

“I wasn't ready.” Bucky whispered back. “Not yet. So we weren't-- we only did--he didn't ask me to--”

 

“Yeah, honey, I got it. I understand.” Steve pressed closer still, lining their bodies up and sighing against Bucky's skin. “I told you he was the best Alpha. I told you, Bucky.” 

 

“You were right.” Bucky held Steve tight, tilted his chin and kissed him gently, smiling at Steve’s pleased noise. “I'm so glad I believed you.” Steve made another noise, softer this time and kissed him back, their lips moving together slowly and Bucky surprised both himself and Steve when he shifted the embrace and deepened it, their tongues meeting and parting languidly. 

 

“ _ Buck _ .” Steve actually moaned and rocked against him cautiously. “Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky breathed in the sweet scent of his best friend, of  _ Steve _ , pine and roses and everything familiar. “Yeah, Stevie. At least a little bit, right? You and I?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Steve dragged his fingers through Bucky's hair. “Like we used to? I've missed you. What made you decide to--”

 

“Our Alpha reminded me of how good it was to feel…” Bucky cleared his throat. “To want this. I didn't realize I missed it until he and I--” a dark flush on his cheeks and Steve nipped a sharp bite on Bucky's bottom lip. “ _ Oh _ .” shakily, then a short nod. “Yeah, I had forgotten how good it used to be with us. And Our Alpha reminded me that being with someone doesn't have to...doesn't have to hurt.” 

 

“Oh no, Bucky. No no it shouldn't ever hurt. Won't ever hurt again.” Steve nuzzled into his neck. “I'm so glad to have you back. And you called Tony Alpha. Does this mean--” 

 

“I don't know what it means.” Bucky confessed. “But it makes me happy.” 

 

“Mmmm.” Steve hummed contentedly and they kissed again, arms wrapped around each other and wings blending,  _ love, family, home _ flowing between them. 

 

“Are we giving away kisses here, or it is just a super soldier thing?” Clint elbowed Steve a few minutes later and the big Omega chuckled, making room for Clint with them as well. 

 

“Heya Bucky Baby.” Clint grabbed Bucky's hand, tugging at him until Bucky bent to kiss him as well, not as heated as his embrace with Steve, but warmer than it usually was.  “He was good to you?” Clint asked, clearing his throat. “I mean, I  _ know  _ he was. But he  _ was  _ right? Our Alpha?” 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky whispered and Clint stood on his toes to nuzzle into his neck and behind his ear, purring comfortingly. “Our Alpha was amazing to me.” 

 

“I knew it.” Clint said with a satisfied grin, and pushed lightly at Bucky until he slouched so both Clint and Steve could settle their wings around him, nosing down his neck and murmuring sweet things to him and to each other, the three Omegas letting their scents blend until it was just one sweet smell that filled the room. 

 

Pepper turned to Natasha and pressed their foreheads together, trilling softly when the Beta wrapped her arms around her. “This is wonderful.” 

 

“It is.” Tasha agreed. “Look how happy Our Alpha is, he’s practically glowing.” 

 

Tony _was_ practically glowing, unable to keep his wings from fluttering open, and unable to look away from where all three of his Omegas were cuddled together. 

 

“Look at them.” he said proudly, and Bruce nodded, bumping their noses lightly. “Look at my Omegas. They are so beautiful.” Tony's voice roughened and he cleared his throat. “Just beautiful.” 

 

“Had a good night?” Bruce asked, already knowing the answer, because Tony grinned all over again, and his wings flared open. 

 

“It  _ was  _ a good night. Bucky is incredible. He’s come so far, and healed so much, and I know he’s not done healing but damn.  _ Damn _ , Bruce just look at him smile.” 

 

Bruce leaned over and brushed his nose over Tony cheek. “You’re a good Alpha, Tony. The best Alpha for our family. We love you.” 

 

“I love you guys too.” Tony's smile grew even bigger. “My whole family. Right here at home with me. Right where they all belong.” 

 

**********************

Three Days Later

**********************

“I don't want you to go.” Steve was practically pouting, and Tony tried not to laugh. 

 

“Baby, I'll be gone for four days. A week at the most if Rhodey decides he wants to party in Amsterdam again.” Tony thought for a minute. “Ten days, if we go to Amsterdam. You would be surprised how much trouble a pair of Alphas can get into in that place.” 

 

“I just don't see why you  _ have  _ to go.” This from Clint, who was equally unhappy. “Doesn't Pepper run the company? Why do you have to go overseas?”

 

“Clint Barton!” Peppers pretty mouth dropped open as she entered the room. “Tony would never send me to Afghanistan! It's a war zone!” 

 

“She’s right.” Tony checked to make sure he had his phone on him, patting his pockets for his other things. “I would never send Pepper over there. Also, Generals don't take instruction well from delicate omegas in stilettos with pink wings. These--” he let his own wings unfold, from the dark brown feathers at his shoulders clear out to the gold and silver primaries that stretched nearly six feet out on either side of his body. “These are a little bit more intimidating.” 

 

“ _ Alpha _ .” Steve moaned, and Clint shifted anxiously on the couch, whining in his throat at the display. It didn't take much more than their Alpha showing off his wings to get either of them going, and Tony growled playfully in response. 

 

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” From Bucky, who was much more controlled than the other Omegas, or maybe still just shy. “I mean, it's only been a few days since---I want--” he blushed and Tony growled softly in agreement. 

 

The other Omegas had been completely understanding when Tony and Bucky had spent the last three nights together. Even though their bond wasn't a mating bond, it still needed time to strengthen, and the family was happy to surrender their own time with their Alpha so Tony and Bucky could bond. 

 

It had been a wonderful few days, full of laughter and long talks and hours and hours in bed together. Most of the time they just lay together, wearing their pajama pants and running their fingers through each other's hair and wings. Other times Tony showed Bucky how many ways they could be together that didn’t involve anything  _ triggering _ , and even though he thought he would die if he didn't get to be inside Bucky soon, Tony was willing to wait, even if it meant never. 

 

He was just happy to be with Bucky at all. 

 

“I wish I could stay, sweet thing.” Tony had a soft smile for the Omega. “But the sooner I go, the sooner I can get home and then we can all spend some time together hm? In the meantime, you guys will be fine. Barring some sort of emergency, SHIELD knows not to call anyone out into the field, Pepper has everything for the company under control. I restocked everyone's soap in the shower, there’s food in the fridge even though I know for a fact that you all just order in food for every meal while I'm gone so make sure and hit the gym and keep those sexy butts in shape.” 

 

“I feel like that's not fair.” Clint frowned. “The super soldiers can't even gain weight. If we order in every meal, I'm going to be the only one who gains weight.”

 

“Well then, make sure you hit the gym, Clint.” Sam stepped into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, working his way between the Omegas until he was lying behind Bucky, dropping a light kiss on his neck. “Heya Buck.” 

 

“Hey.” Bucky smiled, scooting forward to give Sam a little more room. “Clints right though, it's not really fair that he’s the only one that has to work out.” 

 

“Don't worry Clint.” Natasha was next, pushing Steve's legs apart and laying against his chest. “I'll run with you. My spandex was feeling a little tight yesterday.” 

 

“Because you ate half a tray of my brownies, Nat.” Pepper reminded with a smile, kissing Tony quickly before taking his tablet and uploading several documents onto it. “Not because you are out of shape.” 

 

“Where’s Bruce?” Tony asked as he went back to the bathroom for his favorite razor. 

 

“Here, Tony.” Bruce was the last to come through the door. “I'm here. I fixed your phone for you, I'm not sure why it was glitching like that, but it isn't anymore.” 

 

“You’re so sweet.” Tony checked everything one last time. “Alright guys. I have to go. Rhodey gets all cranky when I'm late.” 

 

He hugged Bruce goodbye first, then kissed Pepper. Moving to the bed he had nuzzles for Sam and Natasha, longer kisses for each of the Omegas. “I'll miss you guys.” he whispered. “I'll be home soon.” 

 

“Bye Tony.”

“Bye Alpha.”

“We love you.”

“Be safe.”

“Hurry home.” 

 

“I love you.” Tony stood in his doorway for a long minute, watching his family on his big bed. 

 

This was the happiest he had ever been in his life. 

 

He couldn't wait to come back home. 

 

**********************

**Six Days Later**

**********************

 

“Captain Rogers.” Colonel James Rhodes stood stiffly in the common area, wings so dark blue they were almost black tucked behind his shoulders, looking bruised and battered, but fierce as hell. “Thank you for meeting me, and for not involving the rest of the family.” 

 

“Colonel.” Steve greeted him, his own wings raising in welcome and reached to shake his hand. “It's no problem. What can I do for you?” 

 

“Captain Rogers--”

 

“Wait.” Steve came around the couch, folding his arms. “Um, where’s Tony? We haven't heard from him since he landed in Afghanistan. How did the weapons demonstration go?” 

 

Rhodey seemed like he tensed even further, his wings shaking slightly and something  _ awful  _ rocked through Steve’s body. 

 

“Colonel.” he said slowly. “Where’s Tony? Why are you here and he isn't?” 

 

Rhodey’s next words made Steve's knees give out, made him collapse onto the couch. 

 

“Steve. We don't know where Tony is.” 

 

_ To Be Continued _


End file.
